


YanDecember

by Lingeringchaos, ZionKilse



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Maniatale, Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe Mafiatale, Bad yandere skeles, Consensual Smut, Creepy, Cunnilingus, Cute, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Horror, Just a little bit?, Kidnapping, M/M, Mafiatale Alphys minor character, Mafiatale Undyne minor character, Maniatale Papyrus, Maniatale Sans - Freeform, Maniatale Sans/Underswap Papyrus, Manitatale Sans/Yandere Underswap Sans, Minor Characters include Swapfell Papyrus and Swapfell Sans, Multi, Non Consensual touching, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scary, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Underswap Twin Sans AU, Yandere, Yandere Sans (Undertale), consensual fluffy smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-05 11:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 40,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lingeringchaos/pseuds/Lingeringchaos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZionKilse/pseuds/ZionKilse
Summary: My oh my, friends~ It's December and we are really in the seasonal mood! Every day we'll post a new lovely little fluffy chapter! What could go wrong?





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Here there be yandere! In fact this is a yandere themed December challenge! You're welcome to join in and write a yandere chapter for each day of December too~ Could be an over arching story, or shorts, it could vary from character to character, it's really up to you if you wanna join in.
> 
> Notes: This is an Underswap Twin AU where the twins are Sanses instead of Papyrus's. This is also an overarching plot, rather than short stories each chapter. Blue's twin is named Sucré. :)
> 
> Without further ado here's the first chapter, First Meeting.
> 
> Zion: I'm entirely too proud of myself for combining Yandere and December like that.

“Hurry up, Papy!” Blue huffed with a sigh pacing in front of the couch which Stretch was currently sinking into. Stretch looked very much like he had absolutely no intention of moving, ever.

Sucré huffed, looking down at their elder brother with a disapproving frown. “We’re going to be late!”

“We don’t want to be late and miss meeting all the others! There’s supposed to be like, four new monsters!” Blue reminded Stretch, crossing his arms. Classic and the Fell’s had brought their friends and Blue very much wanted to meet them.

“Okay.” Stretch yawned and he stretched his arms before nuzzling into the couch cushion.

“That means get up!” Blue sighed giving their elder brother an unimpressed look.

“Okay.” Stretch said, closing his sockets.

“PAPYRUS!” Sucré yelled at him, growing angry. His cerulean eyelights flashed and he placed his blue gloved hands on his hips, giving Stretch a no nonsense look. Honestly, it was downright hard to tell he and Blue apart sometimes, except for the slightly lighter eyelight color.

Stretch opened one socket and glanced up at the angrier of his little brothers. “Carry me.”

“Papy, no!” Blue huffed, placing his hands on his hip bones, mimicking his twin.

“You have until the count of three, or I’m getting the spray bottle.” Sucré said with a scowl. Stretch’s sockets snapped open and he hissed like a feral cat, sitting up quickly.

“Fine!” Stretch quickly got up, he hated that stupid bottle and didn’t want to smell like vinegar for the party. Who even put vinegar in a spray bottle!? It was cruel and unusual punishment.

“Go get dressed.” Blue said shaking his skull.

“I am.” Stretch grumbled, sliding his hands in his pockets.

“Papy, you’ve been wearing that hoodie for three days.” Sucré sighed.

“And?” Stretch asked.

“Change or I’m gonna spray you anyways! You’ll _smell_ better!” Sucré threatened. Stretch groaned and huffed, giving the spray bottle looming threateningly on the TV stand the evil eye before teleporting upstairs, grabbing fresh clothes, showering, and putting them on. _Stupid spray bottle_.

“Finally! Let’s get going!” Blue pushed at Stretch to make him hurry out the door. “I never thought I’d see the day you didn’t want to go to Muffet’s.”

“I love going to Muffet’s! But not when there are a bunch of new monsters there though.” Stretch grumbled. “At least two of them are fellverse monster’s and you know what an asshole Razz is. I can’t imagine how these Underfell monsters are gonna be. I’m like ninety five percent certain I’m going to meet an evil version of myself. And Maniatale just _sounds bad._ Besides there’s no booze!”

“It’ll be fine! And no drinking!” Sucré huffed, rolling his bright blue eyelights. “You need to stop that nasty habit anyway! It’s not healthy!”

***

Blue looked around the packed cafe with excitement. There were four new faces, and they were all so different than what Blue had expected. There was Edge, who rather looked like Slim, but he seemed to prefer the color red and had _all_ of his sharp teeth. His brother was called Red, who looked as if someone had crossed Slim with Razz. He looked sharp and scary, but seemed nervous and passive, and like he had more bark than bite.

Then there was Toffee, who much reminded Blue of Papyrus from undertale, only so much shorter and even sleighter. Toffee was friendly and polite, and actively talking about puzzles with Sucré, Papyrus, and himself. Then there was Salt, Toffee’s brother. He was the smallest skeleton Blue had ever seen. He looked alot like Classic Sans, except he had a crack lacing from his mandible to his left socket and a hole adorning the mandible. He adorned a grey cargo jacket and seemed to be pretending not to exist over by the wall. Blue just wanted to pack up the poor bean and wrap him in a blanket and take him home with him.

Salt was acting the wallflower, skirting to the side away from everyone. Like he was trying very hard not to be seen or even allow anyone to talk to him, at least until Stretch sidled up beside him. Much like Salt, Stretch wasn’t really into socializing so the two stayed on the outskirts of the group, quietly chatting. Blue narrowed his sockets, keeping an eye on them, throughout his conversations with the others.

  
***

“I don’t think it’s any _stretch_ of the imagination that you’re a little _salty_ about the hot sauce Muffet gave you.” Stretch said with a wink and Salt snorted, sipping at the mild hot sauce Muffet had brought over. The two began smiling slightly at one another, chuckling at a pun the other would make before making their own, causing Blue’s frown to deepen.

Before Stretch or Salt even knew it, it was really late and almost everyone was gone but them and their brothers who were still talking and glancing at their elder brothers. Glad to see that they were getting along so well, though in the twins opinion, Stretch was getting along with Salt a little _too well_ for either of their likings. Perhaps they ought to reign their brother in before he did something unsavory to the little Sans. He could be a pervert when he decided to be after all.

“Brother, it’s getting late, we should head back.” Sucré said, eyelights scanning Stretch and Salt over and he frowned. He hoped his brother wasn’t going to do anything crass. Stretch was known to be a lewd flirt, with or without alcohol.

“Huh? Oh, I didn’t even notice.” Stretch admitted rubbing the back of his skull flushing slightly, he’d been having such a great time he hadn’t realized that everyone else had already left. Salt chuckled softly at this, he hadn’t been paying attention to the time either and smiled softly up at Stretch who flushed more.

“H-heh. Guess it is pretty late. Well I think you’re pretty _Sans_ ational, if ya ever wanna tell bad puns and hang out ya should call me.” Stretch said, writing his number messily on the back of one of Muffet’s coasters and handing it to Salt causing Muffet to squint all five eyes at him from behind the counter. Salt couldn’t help but laugh though, his eyelights bright.

“Papy! That’s not yours!” Blue scolded.

Salt took the coaster, looking down at it, up at Stretch then down at his number again. “But uh, I don’t have a phone.”

Stretch blinked in surprise and both Blue and Sucré exchanged looks. Sucré frowned, that sounded unsafe. A cell phone was good to have in case of emergencies, flirtatious older brothers pressing their numbers on innocent victims aside, Salt needed a phone.

“Neither of us does, there’s no service where we live anyways.” Toffee explained with a shrug. “And we don’t know how to use them, either.”

“Yeah, but, I’ll keep this to remember you by.” Salt said before pocketing the coaster, much to Muffet’s displeasure.

Stretch flushed a bright orange at that, and the twins squinted at their lecherous elder brother.

“O-Okay then.” Stretch smiled. “So what am I gonna remember you by~?”

“Hmmm…” Salt mused before patting down his various pockets, humming as he found something that could work. “How about this?”

Salt pulled out a pair of welding goggles, holding them out to Stretch. Stretch brightened, taking the goggles carefully as if they were a precious treasure. “These are perfect.” Stretch whispered.

Blue and Sucré exchanged looks. They knew their brother liked to tinker, but his old welding goggles had been shattered after one too many sarcastic comments made to Razz. There had been no way to repair them, Stretch had a funeral for them. Razz wasn’t invited.

“Thank you, Salt!” Stretch grinned, beaming at Salt who blushed slightly, looking away, rubbing the back of his skull.

“Yeah...sure.” Salt mumbled.

“It was nice meeting you Salt, Toffee.” Blue smiled at both brothers.

“We will have to do this again soon!” Sucré agreed, winking at them.

“Of course! We both had a lot of fun, I'm sure we'll do this again sometime. And soon I hope!” Toffee agreed brightly, Salt nodded a little pulling his hood up.

The two brothers left for the universe and the trio headed home, Stretch carefully tucking his new goggles into his inventory for safe keeping. He was never letting Razz near them, they were from his new friend and thus special.

“Night little bros.” Stretch yawned tiredly, heading upstairs to sleep.

“Goodnight Papy.” Blue called back.

“See you in the morning Papy.” Sucré smiled at him until the bedroom door clicked shut. The twins frowned and exchanged looks.

“Can you believe this, Sans?”

Blue huffed, crossing his arms, staring at the upstairs where their brother had retreated. “No! Not at all!”

“What was Papy doing, getting all buddy-buddy with Salt like that?” Sucré demanded crossing his arms a mirror image of his twin. Salt was an adorable little bean, one Sucré intended on rescuing. Therefore, Salt didn’t need Papy’s help.

“I can't believe him! Preying on Salt like that. When he clearly doesn't see what a lecher Papy is.” Blue grumbled, he was going to help Salt if it was the last thing he did. _Even if he didn't want his help._

“I know! Salt clearly is unprepared for our brother’s promiscuous ways.” Sucré scoffed, rolling his eyelights. He’d have to take precautions the next time they met up with Salt. Salt needed help, clearly. His scars told a story of a hard history, and he needed love and affection, not their brother being a horndog. Sucré would help Salt, even if Salt didn’t want it. Or didn’t know he needed help, he’d realize soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The master chapter list!
> 
>  ~~First meeting~~  
>  Collection  
> Love letters  
> Secret admirer  
> Competition  
> Flirting  
> First time  
> Traveling abroad  
> Confessions  
> First date  
> Bird watching  
> Walk in the park  
> Movies  
> Bouquet  
> Romantic dinner  
> The perfect gift  
> Evening jog  
> Sleep over  
> Road trip  
> Baking  
> Sharing secrets  
> Playing games  
> The Fair  
> In home renovations  
> Star tracking  
> Gyftmas celebrations  
> New Year's resolutions  
> Proposal  
> Tying the knot  
> Honeymoon  
> Happy ending


	2. Collection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone likes to collect things, right? Perfectly normal hobbies, for sure!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 2! Where things get a little, creepier. Just a little.

“So what is your collection even of Stretch?” Salt asked curiously, he'd finally been able to come over to visit his new friend. It had been a few weeks since they had met and Salt was rather excited to come see him again, as was Stretch. They had really hit it off at the first meet up, and again at another social gathering involving the ten multiverse skeletons.

“Uh well…” Stretch flushed a little scratching at his cheekbone.

“They’re um, different kinds of honey I’ve collected, you know, made from different flowers, some have honeycomb in them...some are really hard to get or imported….” Stretch explained sheepishly, while excited to show anyone his honey collection he wasn’t sure Salt would even be interested in it.

“Wow, really?” Salt asked as Stretch lead him down into the basement and into a locked room where he kept his honey safe. The last thing he wanted was for someone ~~Razz~~ to break in and do something to his precious collection of honey, so he kept it under lock and key.

“You said you liked honey but I didn’t think you meant like this.”

Stretch blushed and scratched the back of his skull.

“Heh, yeah. I _really_ like honey.” Stretch said sheepishly and his eyelights lit up as he scanned his rows of honey.

“This one’s royal jelly.” Stretch held out a very small mason jar of bright white honey. “It’s the cream of the crop when it comes to honey. It’s really hard to get, so it’s rare and delicious.” Stretch said giving the jar a loving look.

“What about this?” Salt said looking at a jar of purple liquid, causing Stretch’s eyelights to brighten.

“It’s regular honey, but the bee’s pull the nectar from lilacs and other purple flowers and it makes the honey purple.” Stretch said beaming.

“Wow, you know a lot about it huh?” Salt chuckled smiling at his friend, it was nice to see his enthusiasm.

Stretch grinned softly at the other. “Yeah, I do. I’ve always loved honey. When I was a teenager I tried to create a doorway into a honey universe or dimension. All I really did was open some kind of wormhole and it randomly rains honey throughout the house. Sucré’s never really forgiven me for that one.” Stretch said chuckling softly, rubbing the back of his cervical vertebrae.

“Doesn't sound like a problem you'd mind very much.” Salt teased Stretch, smiling up at him. “I think it's nice though, to care about something like that.”

“Do you have anything you collect or care about like that?” Stretch asked with a lazy smile, looking Salt over.

“Not really, I don't really have the time. But I've picked up a lot of old war medals from the dump over the years.” Salt hummed softly.

“War medals? Neat.” Stretch said with a smile. “Any good rankings?”

“Not really. Only the ones that get thrown away when their soldiers pass away, and eventually their kids or grandkids don't keep 'em.” Salt explained. “Plus the water can do a lot of damage to them.”

“Still neat though.” Stretch said with a smile, opening the purple honey jar. “Want a taste?~”

“I'll try it, but I'm not a big fan of sweet things.” Salt mused softly.

“Heh, it’d be _sweet_ of ya to try some though~” Stretch purred. Salt chuckled rolling his eyelights at Stretch.

“I've heard I'm _salty_.” Salt retorted.

Stretch snorted and chuckled at the pun, watching as Salt dipped a finger into the purple honey before hesitantly licking the honey on his finger. It wasn’t as sweet was Salt first expected, but he wouldn’t call it delicious either. He decided it wasn’t bad.

“How is it?”

“It's alright, thanks for letting me try it.” Salt replied deciding not to waste it and cleaning his finger off and swallowing the remaining honey.

Stretch grinned and hummed, running his thumb over the corner of Salt’s mandible where some stray honey had escaped and he wiped it up before sucking his own finger with a lazy wink. Salt blinked as his thumb swiped over his mandible flushing slightly when Stretch winked at him.

“Missed some~” Stretch said innocently, capping the honey and putting it away with a sly grin. “Lemme know if you ever find like an award or medal for honey making. I’d bee damned.”

Salt was silent for a moment before he started snickering, shaking his head and outright laughing.

“I’ll be sure to do that, but I don’t think they can make medals small enough for a bee to wear.”

Stretch burst into surprise laughter, wiping tears of mirth from his sockets. “We could commission them to make one.”

“Comb on Stretch, you beelieve they’d do it?” Salt asked grinning wide.

“They might! Don’t be a buzzkill~” Stretch winked.

Unbeknownst to the pair, the twins were watching them in mild amusement but mostly disdain, their brother was at it again. They really ought to talk to Stretch about trying to prey on his new friend like that.

“He’s just rude.” Sucré huffed, arms crossed looking unimpressed. “Doesn’t he have any manners?”

“I know! We need to remind him of his manners when Salt goes home, he could have just told him the honey was on his face.” Blue agreed quietly.

“I can't believe he did that. He’s so suggestive and lewd.” Sucré huffed shaking his skull, honestly he felt like he was the older brother sometimes.

“I know right!?” Blue huffed. “Do you want to do the talk this time, or should I?”

“It should be a joint effort.” Sucré said with a huff.

“Yeah, you’ve got a point. He’ll probably listen better if we both talk to him. After Salt goes home anyway.” Blue agreed.

Sucré nodded at his twin, there was no point in lecturing their brother in front of his guest. Salt didn’t deserve that awkward mess, and it could just make matters worse.

***

Before Salt and Stretch even knew it they’d been hanging out for five hours, and Salt had to leave.

“I really should have gone home two hours ago but, I didn’t even notice the time I’m really sorry Stretch, Blue, Sucré.” He apologized rubbing the back of his skull.

“It’s no trouble at all, we love having guests.” Blue said beaming.

“We hope you come again soon!” Sucré said giving Salt a gentle smile.

“You could stay~” Stretch said with a wink, causing both twins to glare at him.

“I wish I could but I didn’t tell my brother and I don’t have any way to let him know. Maybe another time?” Salt smiled sheepishly at the trio and Stretch in particular.

Stretch grinned wider at that. “Sure, we’d love to have ya, it’d bee super.”

Salt smiled brightly and nodded. “Alright, well I see you guys later. Thanks for having me over, I uh, I had a lot of fun, Stretch.”

“I had a lot of fun too, honey~” Stretch said with a grin, causing Blue to click and Sucré to narrow his sockets at his elder brother. Salt flushed shaking his head despite his smile, waving as he stepped through the machine and back to his own universe.

The moment he was gone both Blue and Sucré turned to Stretch with disapproving looks. Stretch yawned, and glanced at his brother’s, frowning at the identical disapproving looks he was receiving.

“What?” Stretch asked.

“Papy how could you!” Blue huffed.

“Preying on poor Salt all the time like that, where are your manners?! I can't believe you would do such a thing to someone so innocent!” Sucré demanded of him.

“What? I wasn’t preying on him, guys!” Stretch chuckled shaking his skull. His bros were the best. They were so caring, even for a stranger they hardly knew. “I was flirting. It’s fine. He’s fine.”

“It's not fine! I don't think he even understands half of what you're doing! That is no way to court another monster Papyrus!” Blue argued.

Stretch whined softly at the use of his real name. His brothers only tended to call him Papyrus when they were very serious or very frustrated.

“I- I’m not courting him.” Stretch said blushing brightly. He wasn’t, was he? He was just having some fun. He didn’t want. . . but then again, maybe he _did._

The truth was he liked Salt. Salt was fun to hang out with and he was looking forward to the next time he saw him. Maybe the twins were right. Maybe he should slow down on the flirting and be a proper friend first, and actually court the innocent skeleton properly if he ended up liking him that way?

“Then stop acting so crass with him! It's uncouth at best!”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right bros. Sorry.” Stretch gave them both a sheepish smile. They were right, they always were. He’d have to take it slow with the little skeleton, do this the right way.

“Good, I'm glad we could come to an agreement. Thank you for listening Papy, we just want what's best.” Blue sighed, after all. Salt was going to be his, and that was best for Salt.

Sucré nodded and gave his brother a small smile.

“He’s just an innocent bean, I’m glad you’ve agreed not to be lewd.” After all, Salt was going to be _his_ , that was what was best for Salt. Sucré couldn’t have Stretch flirting and confusing the poor skeleton. Salt would learn in time, he didn't want to rush it.

***

After Stretch went to bed Sucré snuck into the basement, looking for anything Salt might have left behind. He had been there for a long time, there should be _something_ left behind by him. But he couldn't find a single thing, at least he thought as much. Until he found an old pocket watch chain, it had to be Salt's, it couldn't be Papy's. He pocketed it stifling a gleeful giggle, he'd get a better look at it in his room away from prying eyes. It wasn't the best start to a collection, but he'd take what he could get.

***

Blue had already gone to the basement, he'd found a handful of things left from Salt's visit. Some wrappers, a couple caps from hot sauce bottles and even an empty hot sauce bottle. He sat in his closet with a flashlight, carefully laying the items out and looking them over. Taking his time to admire each item, everything had been in the garbage. Salt was such a clean monster, how could someone not admire that? Blue smiled holding the bottle gingerly, Salt had _drank_ from it.

Blue really hoped to collect more of Salt’s items. He was getting to know Salt better through them. This was only the beginning of his collection, but he would make it the best he could. Blue cooed softly, gently holding the hot sauce bottle closer and uncapping it before pressing his tongue to the rim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaos: Blue, my sweet summer child, seek help!
> 
> Zion: Actually I think you wrote that part Chaos. I must be rubbing off on you more than I thought.
> 
> Chaos: >:D I did~ You are~
> 
> The master chapter list!
> 
>  ~~First meeting~~  
>  ~~Collection~~  
>  Love letters  
> Secret admirer  
> Competition  
> Flirting  
> First time  
> Traveling abroad  
> Confessions  
> First date  
> Bird watching  
> Walk in the park  
> Movies  
> Bouquet  
> Romantic dinner  
> The perfect gift  
> Evening jog  
> Sleep over  
> Road trip  
> Baking  
> Sharing secrets  
> Playing games  
> The Fair  
> In home renovations  
> Star tracking  
> Gyftmas celebrations  
> New Year's resolutions  
> Proposal  
> Tying the knot  
> Honeymoon  
> Happy ending


	3. Love Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A innocent little love letter is written. Nothing suspicious here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaos: Fun fact! we forgot to update xD
> 
> Zion: No Zion passed out after working ten and a half hours on like, four hours of sleep. Then woke up at 1 am
> 
> Chaos: and chaos forgot

The more time he spent with Salt, the more Stretch liked him, it was crazy to think that a few months ago he didn't even know Salt existed. Now he was all Stretch could think about, how he laughed, the puns he told, how it looked when he was about to say something sassy. He sighed dreamily, sitting at the kitchen table where his brothers and he were eating burritos. Well, they were eating. He was daydreaming about Salt's smile.

“Papy, are you alright? You keep making these drawn out happy sighs and you’re not eating. It’s not like you to not eat.” Sucré said looking at his brother with worry.

“Or make happy sighs when honey isn't involved.” Blue added.

“Just thinking about stuff.” Stretch said with a small smile, like how Salt's face had lit up when he'd given him a certain gift. Besides honey could very well be involved. Salt gifted him a bottle of honey his last visit, he said it was over a hundred years old and had crystallized.

Stretch had found a new hot sauce for Salt to try. It had ghost pepper in it and Stretch had been a little reluctant to give it to Salt because it was supposed to be very spicy, but Salt had absolutely loved it.

“Like what?” Blue pressed concerned for his elder brother, he hoped Papy wasn't high again. Those awful brownies Stretch had made the one time had done a number on their poor elder brother. Not to mention Sucré had accidentally eaten one. It had been a nightmare.

“Thinking of Salt.” Stretch admitted. “He’s so cool.”

“I hope it's only good things and nothing lewd.” Sucré pressed frowning, Stretch had been well behaved but that didn't mean he didn't think about lewd things. Stretch hadn't even been paying Muffet any late night visits anymore which made Blue and Sucré happy, but both highly suspicious. It wasn’t like their brother to be so. . . appropriate. Or celibately.

“Nah...nothin bad...he's just so, _cute_ when he laughs...when he _really_ laughs…” Stretch mused with another sigh.

Blue and Sucré both exchanged a look before looking back at their elder brother. “Well that’s good…” Blue said hesitantly. It wasn’t lewd, but it sat uncomfortably with Blue. Blue had thought his elder brother had given up his ridiculous flirtations and harassments of Salt, but now it sounded more like an innocent crush. Blue supposed he couldn’t fault his brother for having a small, insignificant crush, Salt was very adorable. Also very _Blue’s._ Blue supposed he could humor his brother. It wasn’t like his brother was actually going to get with Salt after all.

“He does have a nice laugh.”

“Hmm.” Sucré said eyeing them both silently, tapping his fingers against the table. “He’s a good friend, isn’t he?”

“Yeah...you know...I, I think...I think I might _like_ him.” Stretch whispered more to himself as he realized his feelings might be a bit more than friendly. He just wanted to see Salt smile, laugh, and at ease. His friend always seemed so stressed, but it melted away when he visited.

“Well we all like him, he’s a great guy.” Sucré said, smiling tightly.

“Yeah, he really is.” Stretch agreed, he wondered if Toffee would give him his blessing to date his elder brother? He needed to find a proper gift for Salt, to show him how much he cared about the small monster. Something special, one of a kind, just like he was.

Blue hummed in thought and smiled. Honestly, Papy’s crush was adorable. It’d be fruitless, so why worry? Why not indulge his elder brother?

“He _is_ kinda cute, isn’t he?”

“Yeah, it's so cute when he pouts.” Stretch chuckled softly, he couldn't get Salt out of his head. It was like he'd invaded and didn't want to leave, and Stretch didn't want him to.

“Sounds like you have a crush Papy.” Sucré mused. At least their older brother wasn't being lewd, he thought. Still, Salt was _his_ and his brother had better not do anything suggestive with Salt or act on his silly little crush.

“Hmm? Maybe…”

Blue hummed quietly. Their lazy brother wouldn't actually act on this crush, Blue was sure. It was just a fling.

Stretch was already debating how best to confess to Salt, the more he thought about it the more nervous he got about it. Maybe, he ought to send him a letter or something first? See how he reacted to someone wanting to court him? Yeah that sounded like a good idea in case Salt wasn't interested.

Stretch would send him secret admirer letter and watch for Salt's reaction, it was perfect! He couldn't help but smile a little, then he'd know for sure. Salt could turn him down but, he had a good feeling and was really excited to get started.

Blue tapped his fingers against the table. He didn't consider Papy competition but maybe he should really start to court the skeleton? He could start with a letter of admiration, he would need to start soon though. There were a lot of things to admire about Salt.

Sucré hummed, thoughts on Salt. Maybe he'd start to send Salt little gifts? He could be a secret admirer, and Salt could look forward to the little gifts and letters from him. Salt would fall in love with his secret admirer, it was _so_ romantic.

He knew Salt liked hot sauce, maybe he'd send him some? Yes and maybe some other small things as Salt got more interested in him, he'd save the best for last of course.

Stretch smiled thoughts on the little skeleton, blushing slightly. Maybe he had a slight crush afterall.

“Thanks for the advice bros, it helps a lot.” Stretch smiled at the twins, he might not have decided to do this if not for them.

Sucré nodded and Blue smiled, both indulging their elder lazy brother not expecting anything to come from it.

***

Stretch spent the next week trying to write his letter, it had to be perfect. Just had to be, he didn't want Salt to think this was some kind of cruel joke. That his feelings were genuine, it was important. Finally. A week of throwing papers into the trash can, sneaking them out into the bigger trash can outside, and into their neighbors trash can when theirs was full, he finally had a letter worthy of sending to his friend.

His magic was all kinds of agitated by his nerves, but in the best possible way. He had found a way to get it to Salt too, there was another gathering of the skeletons across the multiverse tonight. He would leave it on the table for Salt, before he even got there. Before anyone got there, and wait to see what happened. The Maniatale brothers tended to arrive early after all.

Stretch played with his lighter nervously. His plan was flawless he just had to implement it. But he was just so fucking nervous, and excited, nervouscited? Was that a thing? That one pink pony from that one show had used it so it must be a thing. Stretch went to Muffet’s, even though it was hours before the gathering, pacing in front of the bar nervously.

“Papyrus? You’re going to wear a hole in my rug. Ahuhuhu~” Muffet teased. “And it's not even the usual rug.”

Stretch spluttered dropping his lighter in surprise. “W-well, I, just….can I tell you something Muffy?” Stretch asked bending to grab his lighter.

“Course you can.” Muffet said giving Stretch a curious look.

“Well, you see...you know the Sans that I talk to when we have our gatherings every month?”

“The small rude one who gives me the evil eye?” Muffet mused.

“Uh, yeah, that one.” Stretch rubbed the back of his vertebrae. “Well...I uh...I really _like_ him...and, I, well...wrotehimaletter.”

Muffet grinned, her five eyes sparkling in delight. “Oh Papyrus, that is adorable~”

“I-I wanted to see what, what he would do in reaction...I'm just, really nervous…” Stretch admitted. “It took me all week to write that letter…”

“Aw, Papy dear. I’m sure the letter is fine.” Muffet said, smiling at her friend. How adorable! She’d never seen Papyrus so flustered, not even he time she had trapped him on her web. “I’m certain the angry little bean will love it.”

“He's not that angry, he's just a little, well, spicy.” Stretch defended. “Unless you mean pintsized edgelord.”

“Heh, no I mean you’re little spicy boyfriend. He’s cute~”

“H-he's not my boyfriend!” Stretch spluttered, cheekbones burning a bright tangerine color. Not yet anyways. But the more he thought about it the more he wished it was true.

“No? Well you better get a move on then, hadn’t you?” Muffet chuckled winking at Stretch.

“M-muffy!” Stretch whined his skull flushed bright orange.

Muffet giggled softly, smiling at her friend. “But don’t you want him to be your boyfriend Papyrus?”

“I-well, you see-yes?!” Stretch stumbled over his words like a newborn calf.

Muffet grinned at her friend. “Good~ So when are you going to give him the letter?”

“I-I left it at his usual spot...I wanna see what he does, just, just in case he- he you know...isn't interested…” Stretch explained seeming to deflate a bit at the chance of being turned down.

“Aw Papyrus, I’m sure he’ll be thrilled. If not a little shy. He seems shy.” Muffet said with a grin.

“He's pretty shy, yeah, but...I really like him. And like spending time with him.” Stretch told her softly, Muffet smiled gently. It was nice that Papyrus had found someone to care so much about. He ended up spending the next two hours gushing to her about the tiny spicy skeleton. Not that Muffet seemed to mind in the least, it was adorable really. And it was nice to see Papyrus so passionate again, so full of life. It had been a long time since she'd seen Stretch animated and present and _happy_.

Muffet beamed at her friend. She would have to thank Salt for giving her dear friend so much life and passion. Well, so long as Salt returned the feelings. If Salt hurt Papyrus she’d have _words_ with him.

“Bettr get a move on Papyrus, they're going to be here any minute now.” Muffet giggled as her spiderlings began setting up.

Stretch nodded, wringing his hands nervously. He should hide, so he could see Salt’s reaction. The only place he could find was behind the bar with Muffet who rolled his eyes at her friend. That wasn't what she meant, but, she guessed it worked.

Salt would come in with his brother who went to greet Muffet while Salt sat down at his usual table to wait for Stretch. Pausing when he saw the envelope addressed to him, he picked it up and sat down looking it over. He glanced around and saw that no one else but his brother was here. Humming softly he carefully opened it, tugging the paper out.

He sat quietly as he read, his skull flushing the more he read of it. He finished it and looked around, but he didn't see anyone else yet. He just as carefully tucked the letter into its envelope and into the breast pocket of his jacket. Gently patting it, a smile tugging at his mandible despite his blush.

Stretch grinned wide at the sight of Salt’s reluctant smile and blush. Salt looked happy. He wasn’t rejecting it! Now Salt was looking around, like he was looking for-oh. Of course Salt was looking for him, they always spent as much time together as they could before he had to go home again. He should probably stop hiding, though, he decided maybe he shouldn't just come out of hiding like that. He teleported outside instead, just in time for the twins to reach the door.

“Papy!” Blue exclaimed.

“There you are!” Sucré added. “We were looking for you!”

“Oh? Sorry bros, was chatting with Muffy.” Stretch said. It wasn’t technically a lie.

“Then why are you out here?” Sucré asked with a frown.

“Smoke break.” Stretch shrugged taking out a cigarette.

“Papy no!” Blue scolded.

“Is anyone else here yet?” Sucré asked snatching his cigarette away.

“Toffee and Salt.” Stretch said with a hum, lighting his cigarette. Sucré scoffed and snatched the cigarette from his elder brother’s hands before dropping it into the snow and pressing on it with his boot.

“Oh good!” Blue hummed smiling brightly before heading inside, he had a letter he'd written for Salt in his pocket and couldn't wait to give it to him.

Stretch blinked at Blue’s reaction but shrugged it off. Sucré hummed quietly, before heading in himself. Stretch lit a cigarette in peace, before he would go back in to spend time with Salt.

The twins frowned however, Salt was talking to his brother and showing him a letter when they came in. He was blushing too, someone was making a move on Salt. But it couldn't be Papy, he just had a silly little crush.

Sucré huffed holding a facial expression that could give Razz a run for his money. Salt was adorable, he shouldn't be surprised someone had made a move, but he _wasn't_ happy. Whoever it was needed to be deterred. Immediately. With force.

Blue's fingers worried at his own letter in his pocket as he watched the Mania brothers. Who dared to approach Salt when Salt needed to be with him? They _loved_ each other. Salt just didn't know it yet. Whoever this was, well, Blue would find them and have to deal with them. Salt was _taken_.

Stretch joined them shortly after, smiling when he saw Salt talking to his brother and showing him the letter. Toffee was smiling softly as they talked, Salt was blushing still. Stars he was so very shy, it was adorable. Stretch just wanted to scoop him up and cuddle his friend. And maybe, hopefully, he would be allowed to do that soon. And call Salt his boyfriend, or bonefriend if they both wanted to be punny that day. It just made him even more excited, so much so that he didn't even notice the looks his little brothers were giving his letter.

He approached Salt, and Toffee gave him a knowing look before excusing himself, coming over to the twins with a frown.

“What's wrong? You're both usually so cheerful.”

Sucré glanced at Toffee in surprise and he shrugged while Blue pouted slightly.

“Nothing really…” Blue mumbled.

“Oh..well, would you like to join me? I was about to try some of Muffet's new drinks, something about hot chocolate but with something extra?”

“Sounds good.” Sucré hummed. He could use a stiff drink after watching Papy's attempts at flirting with Salt. What was his brother even thinking!?

“Sure.” Blue agreed tearing his eyelights away from Salt. Toffee smiled and the three of them would sit down at the counter together, apparently Muffet was calling it burning coco. Because of the added burn of alcohol in it, but it was still very sweet and delicious.

Salt lit up when Stretch approached him, but also grew more shy. He tucked the letter away, glancing off to the side. It _had_ to be Stretch that had left this letter, just had to be. But he was worried it _wasn't_ , he didn't want to impose on his friend of it hadn't been him.

“H-hey Stretch.” Salt stammered nervously, silently cursing how flustered, excited and nervous he was.

Stretch smiled, eyelights lit in joy. “Heya Salt. How’s it shakin’?”

“Good I guess?” Salt said glancing at the other shyly.

“Guess that makes ya a salt shaker, then?” Stretch asked with a grin. Salt snorted at this, he used that all the time.

“One of these days you'll actually make a stretch and find another pun to use.”

Stretch laughed and gave Salt a fond smile. Now he just needed to confess the letter was his. He could do that. There was no reason to be nervous. No reason for his palms to sweat. “So uh...I saw ya reading a letter?”

“O-oh, yeah. I found it um, on the table when I got here.” Salt said with a nod. “It's uh…”

“Oh?” Stretch said innocently. “...Was I too forward?”

If at all possible Salt's skull flushed deeper, he'd been right and it was from Stretch.

“N-no, I..I just...I didn't expect it?”

Stretch grinned, blushing as well, the tension and nervousness in his soul easing. Salt wasn’t running, that was a good sign. “I uh...I meant what I wrote though.” Stretch said scratching the back of his skull.

“A-are you sure though? I mean...I'm…”

“You’re really interesting, and funny, and fun to be around.” Stretch said blushing.

“S-so are you Papy...I, I'd like...to um…” Salt stammered sinking into his coat.

“To?” Stretch asked, soul skipping a beat, blushing slightly. Salt had to pull his hood up, why was this so hard?

“I-I want to...to-try…”

Stretch blushed even brighter. “Y-you do?” Stretch asked softly, soul feeling as if it was bursting with joy, he didn’t notice the way his brothers watched with narrowed sockets before Toffee distracted them with some sweet flavored drinks from Muffet.

“I-yes..I mean...I really like you too and…”

“Does that mean you’re asking me to be your bonefriend?~” Stretch purred sounding far more confident than he felt. Salt snickered under his hood, peeking up at him.

“Well...weren't _you_ asking…?”

“W-well ya! I was! But I wanted to make sure you agreed?” Stretch said, rubbing his arm feeling awkward. “I’m bad at this… I - I just like ya a lot.”

“It's-okay, really, I'm bad at this too...I've, never...never dated before…”

“Heh. I guess we’ll figure it out, together.” Stretch said with a smile. He’d never really successfully dated before either, and he’d never liked anyone as much as he liked Salt.

“Y-yeah…” Salt pulled his hood back further to get a better look at Stretch. He was still blushing but smiling nonetheless.

“So what shall our first officially act as bonefriends be?” Stretch asked with a soft smile.

“Wanna go for a walk, j-just me and you?”

“ _You_ , go for a walk, without being told? You must be dead serious about this.” Salt teased to try and ease their nervous tension.

“Nyeh, heh, heh! Well what can I say? I guess I'd go through hell as long as you're with me~” Stretch said with mirth. Salt couldn't help but laugh softly.

“I'd love to…but, I'm...can we go somewhere quiet…?” Salt requested softly, Stretch of course already knew why.

“Of course. I know a shortcut?” Stretch asked softly. Some people didn’t handle shortcuts very well, so he’d better check. He had never actually had to shortcut with Salt before.

“Eh...no that probably isn't a good idea...im, remember when Sans tried the one time and I got sick?” Salt murmured softly.

“We'll walk then. It's not too far. I'll make the sacrifice just for you.” Stretch teased with a wink. Salt flushed and spluttered looking away.

“You must be sick, exercising all by yourself.”

“Only for you.” Stretch said with a wink. Salt hid his skull again under his hood, Stretch was going to be the death of him. The two left together, waving goodbye to their brothers.

“Where does he think he’s going with Salt?” Sucré demanded of Blue as soon as Salt and Papy were out the door. How rude of Papy, to just take off with Sucré’s mate.

“Probably for a walk, my brother said that Stretch had meant to show him around but never got to it.” Toffee assured them with a smile. “Besides, your universe is very safe. I don't have to worry about him here.”

“It is very safe.” Blue said. He supposed there was no harm in Papy showing Blue’s boyfriend around. Blue tapped his fingers against the bar in thought. Maybe it meant Stretch was just welcoming Salt into the family? That was probably it, and Papy was Salt's best friend. So that would make sense, right?

Just so long as Papy kept everything pg and friendly there was no reason to worry about it. Sucré hummed softly at this, it would be good for his mate to learn about the area before he started living here. It was good of Papy to help him get his mate comfortable and used to the differences.

After all one day Blue expected Salt to move in with him if their relationship continued to run so smoothly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The master chapter list!
> 
>  ~~First meeting~~  
>  ~~Collection~~  
>  ~~Love letters~~  
>  Secret admirer  
> Competition  
> Flirting  
> First time  
> Traveling abroad  
> Confessions  
> First date  
> Bird watching  
> Walk in the park  
> Movies  
> Bouquet  
> Romantic dinner  
> The perfect gift  
> Evening jog  
> Sleep over  
> Road trip  
> Baking  
> Sharing secrets  
> Playing games  
> The Fair  
> In home renovations  
> Star tracking  
> Gyftmas celebrations  
> New Year's resolutions  
> Proposal  
> Tying the knot  
> Honeymoon  
> Happy ending


	4. Secret Admirer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who could be Salt's secret admirer, I wonder?
> 
> AKA
> 
> Stretch helps Salt relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyyy! Chapter four on time, woo! 
> 
> Fluff!
> 
> Warnings in the end notes.~

Over the next few months Salt had been getting strange presents on his doorstep, he asked Stretch but his boyfriend hadn't done it and didn't know who was doing it. As far as they knew, everyone knew by now that they were together. And this gift was no exception either, Salt opened it to find more notes full of love confessions and strange items. The last time he had received a chewed piece of gum.

He was starting to think someone was trying to play a rather cruel prank on him, not that it really mattered. He had Stretch already, and they were both very happy with how things were going. It was mostly just hanging out still, but with more hugs and hand holding. They hadn't had their first date yet, or gone beyond kissing. But they were okay with that, Salt was so terribly shy but Stretch just found it absolutely adorable. And was more than willing to take it slow, he didn't want to rush his boyfriend or pressure him into anything he wasn't ready for.

Salt frowned at the box on his doorstep, as he was just about to leave and head to Underswap to visit Stretch. Stretch had texted asking if he’d like to come over, and while Salt hated the cell phone Stretch had forced upon him, he did like how it made it easier to plan things with his boyfriend. Salt picked up the box curiously, wondering what manner of love confessions or strange item might be inside this time?

It was ornately wrapped in blue paper, with a green bow. With a sigh, Salt unwrapped the gift, and took the top off. Inside was a wax sealed letter, which was common for about half of the strange gifts he received. Underneath was what looked like a photograph face down, from one of those old cameras that would print out the photos after taking it. Salt raised a brow bone and moved aside the letter and picked up the photo, and stared. It was a photo of himself. _Sleeping_. In his room.

Shakily he grabbed his phone, calling Stretch. This was going past a prank now, someone had been in his _home_ without his knowledge. Taking pictures of him, _sleeping._ He closed the box and put it down, pacing as he waited for Stretch to pick up.

“Heya~” Stretch answered with a purr. “On your way? Don’t forget your raincoat for the honey.”

“P-pap, I-you remember those boxes I keep getting?” Salt whispered, just in case. His soul pounding, not many things scared him. But this wasn't normal, he had an unknown monster in his home without knowing who they were. What they wanted, taking pictures of him.

“Ya. You get another one?” Stretch asked and Salt could hear the frown in his voice.

“Y-yeah but, this, this one had a picture in it...of _me sleeping.”_ Salt choked out, voice strained with fear.

“ _What_ !?” Stretch hissed. “Stay there, I'll be _right_ there!”

“O-okay, I'm at the-the main entrance.” Salt whimpered.

Stretch stayed on the phone with Salt until he physically stepped into the machine, arriving in a deep tunnel in the heart of Mainatale. He quickly took a shortcut to the tunnels entrance, and scooped Salt up into his arms. Salt dropped his phone in favor of clinging to his lover, shaking in his arms.

“I-it's in the box…”

Stretch frowned at the box, taking the photo out and all but growling. Stretch ripped it to pieces, holding Salt close.

“Wh-what am I going to do…?” Salt whispered against his sternum where he was hiding his face. “I-I can't sleep in my own home…”

Stretch growled some holding Salt close. He had the urge to search Salt's room as if his lover’s stalker would randomly be there to be caught in the act.

“You could come home with me? O-or we could maybe set a trap?” Stretch said blushing slightly. Not how he expected to ask his boyfriend to move in with him.

“Y-you know I can’t do that Papy...they need me here.” Salt reminded him softly, he would have liked to stay with him but there was no way he could do that.

“Maybe we can put a lock on your door or a trap or- or both?” Stretch said, he didn't like this one bit.

“I think I might change rooms, and get some kind of lock….” Salt murmured looking up at him, he was still shaking against Stretch. What was he going to do if more boxes showed up? What if the contents got worse, what if they came looking for him instead, what if- his sockets watered as he started to cry not even realizing it.

“Hey now, hey it's okay.” Stretch said hugging Salt close, gently petting Salt’s coronal sutures. “What if I slept over for a few nights?”

“W-would you really…? I, that would-y-yes, please Papy…I’m so scared...w-what if they-”

“I'm not going to let anyone hurt you.” Stretch said firmly.

“I-i know…” Salt buried his face into Stretch’s neck as he clung tighter.

Stretch began to purr softly, cuddling Salt close.

“Y-you should tell your brothers you’re staying though...or they’ll worry.”

“Yeah.” Stretch said, carrying Salt back inside the tunnels, to help him move his room. Salt stayed pressed close to him, his brother frowning when he came across the pair.

“What are you two doing here? I thought you were going to Underswap?”

“We decided Salt needs a change of room instead. We’re gonna have a slumber party and his room’s too small.” Stretch said with a wink, not wanting to worry Toffee. Toffee hummed softly giving Stretch a searching look, crossing his arms as he went silent for a few long moments.

“I suppose, but make sure to tell your brothers.” Toffee sighed at them.

Stretch shifted some, feeling as if Toffee’s staring had burned into his very soul. “Y-yeah I will.” Stretch said scratching the back of his skull. “ _LetsgoSalt!_ ”

Stretch all but ran to Salt’s room, moving far faster than Salt thought he was capable.

“You okay Papy?” Salt asked when Stretch stopped in front of his soon to be old room.

“Y-yeah. You’re bro just can be well...kinda scary?” Stretch practically whispered.

“...Fair.” Salt mused softly. “I think he’s worried about your intentions. We’ve never spent the night together.”

Stretch blushed slightly. “True… I have no lewd intentions. Well. None I’ll act on anyway~”

“P-papy!” Salt flushed and smacked his arm, not hard of course, just a playful tap.

“Nyeh,heh,heh!” Stretch laughed, giving Salt a mischievous look.

“Now what are you thinking?” Salt demanded crossing his arms.

“Oh, you sure you wanna know Sea Salt?~”

“W-well, if I’m involved, yes!”

“I was thinking once we set up your new room, we can break it in a little~” Stretch purred. They wouldn’t do anything Salt wasn’t ready for of course but he wasn’t opposed to a little makeout session or something to distract Salt from his disturbing stalker. Salt flushed more and scoffed softly at his boyfriend, laying his skull against his shoulder.

“Maybe.”

Stretch snickered softly, setting Salt down after a moment as he looked around the room. It wouldn’t take too long to pack everything up, his boyfriend didn’t have very many material possessions.

“What cave should we move ya too?” Stretch asked eyeing the few crates and furs that counted as Salt’s possessions.

“Probably into one of the deeper tunnels, they’re harder to get too.” Salt told him as he started putting the few items into the crates to be moved.

Stretch nodded, picking up the furs that Salt used as a bed, smiling in amusement as a bottle of hot sauce rolled out of one of the curled up furs that served as a pillow. It was the one he’d given Salt months ago, it was still mostly full. Salt scooped it up holding it carefully so he didn’t drop and break it.

Stretch smiled softly at Salt, soul warming in his chest cavity. Stars, Salt deserved better than him, Salt was endlessly sweet in ways Stretch couldn’t even hope to be. He’d already greedily guzzled all the honey Salt had gifted him- though he saved the bottles. Salt tucked it into his breast pocket, smiling up at Stretch.  
  
“Thank you for staying with me…it means a lot.”

“Course, Sea Salt.” Stretch said, nuzzling Salt before picking up his crate. “Lead the way to the bone zone~”

“S-stretch!” Salt flushed shaking his head, he huffed before leading him through the tunnels. They twisted and turned, branching off into more tunnels. Stretch would have gotten lost without his boyfriend leading the way. Finally they stopped at a room that was a bit bigger than his old room.

Stretch groaned, placing down the heavy crate, cracking his spine as he did so. Manual labor was the worst! He handed Salt the furs, so he could place them where he wanted. Salt laid them by the far wall, away from the door.

“You okay Papy?”

“Yeah. Just upset. I don't know who’s doing this but I’d like to give them a bad time.”

“Well, hopefully no one can find us back here.” Salt sighed going to the door and blocking it with a bone attack, just to be safe. He wrapped his arms around himself, looking down.

“So we won't be interrupted then?” Stretch said with a smirk, hoping to take Salt’s mind off it. “I think you’re right no one will hear us or find us~”

“That's what I'm hoping anyways.” Salt sighed softly, rubbing at his socket. He didn't know what he was going to do when more boxes showed up, if he ignored them would they come after him? His brother? Stretch?

“Hey.” Stretch wrapped his arms around the smaller skeleton. “I ain't gonna let anyone hurt ya. We’re gonna figure this out.”

Salt leaned back into his arms, sockets closed as he tried to relax.

“But-”

“No buts.” Stretch said firmly. “I’m gonna stay here a few days, and make sure you’re nice and safe~”

“A-alright.” Salt agreed softly, he did feel safer in his lover's arms at least.

“You’re home, deep in the tunnels. Now that we know someone’s being a creep, we can increase security on the tunnels, maybe let your brother know. We’ve moved your room and can give you a lock and I’m right here.” Stretch purred. Salt nodded and pressed closer, looking up at Stretch with a soft smile.

Stretch smiled back, and he began to purr softly. “Ya alright?”

“Yeah, I'm okay. It's just, hard not to think about it.” Salt murmured.

“I could distract you Sea Salt?” Stretch purred.

“Huh? How?”

Stretch gave Salt a devilish look, sitting on the furs, holding Salt in his lap and he hummed softly. “I got a few things in mind.” Stretch whispered into his acoustic meatus, before running an orange tongue down Salt’s cervical vertebrae. Salt gasped his skull flushing slightly from the sudden attention, groaning softly as he held tighter to Stretch head tilted to the side for more. He swore Stretch had the devil's tongue, they hadn't gone too far yet but anytime that tongue got involved he ended up a mess.

Normally he would have put in more of a fight to make it harder for Stretch, but he wanted the distraction.

Stretch purred, nipping at Salt’s neck teasingly, his tongue dancing down to Salt’s clavicle. With a hum, he laid Salt gently on the furs before him, sliding Salt’s shirt and jacket off easily before ne hipped, licked and teased his way down Salt’s exposed ribs and sternum. His little skeleton wriggled and writhed against his furs, groaning softly as Stretch worked him up so easily. He was just _too_ good at that in Salt's opinion. But...he wondered…

“S-stretch?”

“Mm. Yes Sea Salt?” Stretch asked, the tip of his tongue flicking against the edges of Salt’s iliac crests, smirking at his small lover. Salt wriggled and whined softly, his magic sparking slightly.

“Y-you remember what...what you wanted to, to try last time…? I, I think I'm ready…” Salt told him shyly, skull darkening from his words and his recollection of that session. Stretch had wanted a _taste_ of him.

“Really?” Stretch asked, eyelights sparkling. “Wonderful, I was getting hungry~“

Salt squeaked and covered his face with his hands, nodding behind them. He was feeling fairly nervous about it, he'd summoned his magic a few times when they'd gotten frisky. But, he'd never done anything with it, not with Stretch anyways. He'd experimented a little on his own but Stretch had never seen him without his pants, with or without magic.

“Y-yes...I, I'm c-curious…” Salt admitted softly, he doubted it would take long to ready himself. Not with the devil's tongue teasing his bones.

Stretch purred softly at the other. “Don't worry Sea Salt. I won't hurt'cha.” Stretch rumbled and he turned his attention to Salt's lumbar spine giving it gentle caresses before he slowly began to pull Salt's pants down. Salt shuddered and peeked at Stretch as his pants were pulled down, revealing his charred bones and the magic already trying to condense around them.

“I-I know…” Salt murmured, he trusted Stretch not to do anything he wasn’t comfortable with or ready for. Stretch would never hurt him.

Stretch purred lowly at Salt running his fingertips through the swirling unformed magic with a hungry look. Salt squirmed against his hand, it felt a lot different when Stretch touched his magic. It quickly formed against his fingers, showing his boyfriend’s excitement.

Stretch hummed thoughtfully, fingertips gently rubbing and teasing his boyfriends newly summoned magic. Salt groaned softly letting his hands lower to look up at Stretch, who was looking down at him.

“You're so gorgeous Sea Salt~.” Stretch rumbled gently.

Salt flushed deeper, both embarrassed and flattered by his lover’s words.

Stretch grinned up at Salt, before nipping his hip bone, his face very close to Salt’s magic, teasingly so. Salt looked away again his face burning from how closely Stretch was looking at him.

Stretch’s devil tongue slowly trailed down the length of Salt’s summoned magic and he gasped, eyelights shrinking at the intense feeling. That was a lot different than when he'd tried pleasuring himself, flushing deeper he pushed up against his tongue for more with a low whine.

Stretch chuckled softly, eyelights sparkling mischievously. He ran his tongue over Salt’s glistening entrance, gripping each thigh and spreading his mate’s legs further. The smaller squirmed in his hands, shuddering against his tongue as it teased him further.

Stretch gave Salt a devilish look, and a wink, before forking his tongue and slipping it inside his lover’s magic, squeezing down on Salt’s thighs some so he couldn’t squirm away. Salt groaned and still tried to squirm even as he was held down, he could feel Stretch's tongue reaching deeper into his magic than he'd ever been able to.

Stretch purred against Salt’s magic, flicking his forked tongue against the roof of Salt’s magic, quite enjoying the taste of his lover’s magic, and the way he was making him writhe and groan. He wanted to pull more moans from Salt, he wanted to make the other one whimper and moan, absolutely drenched with his own need. He wouldn't let him think about what had happened for even a moment, he wouldn't give him the chance to think about anything. Salt squealed as Stretch pressed his tongue upwards, making his hips buck and wriggle.

“P-Papy!” Salt keened his eye lights blown wide.

Stretch chuckled, the sound vibrating through Salt’s magic as Stretch continued his attack, his tongue wriggling deep inside Salt and making him sing just for Stretch~. Stretch gave Salt a short reprieve, sliding his tongue out only to play with Salt’s clit, flicking his forked tongue against the sensitive little pleasure button mercilessly. Salt squealed again nearly squirming right out of his grasp, his shaking thighs slick with sweat. His bones rattling from the intensity, Salt was glad no one could hear him here.

Stretch rumbled lowly, licking Salt’s magic from his teeth before diving back in for more greedily, plunging his tongue deep into Salt’s magic, his thumb pressing against Salt’s clit, wouldn’t want it to get lonely, now would he? Salt arched hard, his spine lifting up off the furs with a cry of pleasure. Stretch rumbled in approval, there was no way Salt would be able to think at all like this. But he still had a job to finish~

Stretch curled his tongue inside Salt, making a ‘come hither’ motion along the roof of Salt’s magic, against the fabled G-spot, rubbing Salt’s clit with his thumb bone with a purr. Salt grabbed at his furs to ground himself, his cries only growing louder.

“Pap-Papy I-” Salt warned, the coil in his magic already wound so tightly.

Stretch hummed, speeding up his ministrations, eager to make the other come completely undone. He was hungry after all. Salt shook his skull, unable to hold himself back anymore. With the loudest squeal thus far he arched against his teeth, squirting around Stretch's tongue still buried inside him. Drenching Stretch's face and hoodie in his partner's slick.

Stretch purred, sliding out wiping off his face with his hoodie before pulling his spent lover in his arms, nuzzling him gently. “How was that?~”

Salt purred tiredly as he was gathered into Stretch's arms, nuzzling against him his magic fading away.

“G-good…” Salt panted softly, laying his skull against his shoulder.

“Good~” Stretch grinned, clinging to Salt closely. Stars he loved this skeleton so much. Salt nuzzled against his neck with a soft sigh, he felt more relaxed now. Maybe he'd needed that more than he realized, rumbling softly he nipped Stretch playfully.

Stretch grinned softly at the other, laying back on Salt’s furs lazily, taking the little skeleton with him.

“Love you Papy…”

“I love you more, Sea Salt.” Stretch purred.

“That's not fair.” Salt pouted at him.

“I cheat.” Stretch said with a smirk,sticking out his still forked tongue. Salt feeling a little bolder than usual, gently bit his tongue before sucking on it teasingly.

Stretch gasped and moaned, squinting at his lover playfully before giving a fake whine. Salt was his. He wasn’t going to let _anyone_ hurt him. Even if he had to sleep with him every night, that was hardly a sacrifice, hell it was a benefit. He was already thinking of all the cuddles that would equal in just a few days, he would not object to more cuddles.

Salt let it go and snickered softly at Stretch. “I can cheat too.”

“Apparently.” Stretch said fondly before giving Salt a mischievous smirk, cuddling Salt close. “Cheaters never prosper though, ya know? Now you’re my prisoner.” Stretch squeezed Salt gently.

“I don't see how that's a problem.” Salt chuckled softly settling against him completely, purring loudly.

“Heh. Ya sure? You’re mine forever now~” Stretch teased.

“I still don't see how that's a problem, seems like a pro instead of a con.”

“You just haven't realized how annoying I am yet.” Stretch snickered giving Salt a wink. “Wait until you can't wake me up and you’re trapped in my arms~”

“Still sounds like a good deal to me.” Salt huffed nuzzling against Stretch, soul pulsing with warmth. Stretch chuckled softly, and took out his phone to text his brothers, letting them know he would not be home. He was sure they’d understand.

Salt in the meantime merely snuggled closer with a happy sigh, this was really nice. And he didn't have to leave his arms if he didn't have to, they could lay together for however long they wanted. Stretch wasn't going home, he had his lover all to himself. His soul had started to glow under his coat, swelling from the happy thoughts.

Stretch hummed a the light, and smiled softly, staring at the soft glow shining through Salt’s cargo jacket in wonder. Stretch had never seen Salt’s soul, but it’s glow was so very strong, this could only be a good thing. The idea that Stretch could affect Salt’s soul, heal it, make it shine, Stretch felt like he was undeserving to witness such a beautiful thing.

“I love you Sea Salt.” Stretch whispered softly.

“Love you too, Heathen.” Salt teased quietly.

Stretch chuckled gently holding Salt close, soul pulsing with joy. What did he do to deserve a mate as amazing as Salt? He didn’t know, but he thanked the stars every day for it. Salt nuzzled against his chin with a purr, curled up against his sternum as he closed his sockets. Content to just lay here with Stretch.

Stretch yawned softly, laying down snuggling his boyfriend close to him. It still sounded so surreal. Boyfriend. Lover. He loved this skeleton. And even more crazy, he was loved back. It was as if he were floating in the clouds and he never wanted to come down. He wanted to stay this way forever, with Salt. And maybe he could? Salt couldn’t believe how happy he was right now, with Stretch. He’d always assumed he’d turn to dust alone, but now…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut~! >:D
> 
> The master chapter list!
> 
>  ~~First meeting~~  
>  ~~Collection~~  
>  ~~Love letters~~  
>  ~~Secret admirer~~  
>  Competition  
> Flirting  
> First time  
> Traveling abroad  
> Confessions  
> First date  
> Bird watching  
> Walk in the park  
> Movies  
> Bouquet  
> Romantic dinner  
> The perfect gift  
> Evening jog  
> Sleep over  
> Road trip  
> Baking  
> Sharing secrets  
> Playing games  
> The Fair  
> In home renovations  
> Star tracking  
> Gyftmas celebrations  
> New Year's resolutions  
> Proposal  
> Tying the knot  
> Honeymoon  
> Happy ending  
> 


	5. Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's mine!
> 
> No mine!
> 
> come on boys, can't ya share?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyy! Chapter 5!

“What does he even think he’s doing? He’s been gone a week.” Sucré huffed, all but slamming his tray of muffins on the table for breakfast.

Blue sighed looking equally upset. What was Papy doing alone with Salt during all this time? He hoped he wasn’t doing uncouth things with _Blue's_ boyfriend.

“He wasn't even clear in his texts! Staying for awhile with Salt, don't worry. What does that even mean!?” Sucré huffed angrily buttering some toast, and dropping it onto a plate before stuffing a muffin into his mouth.

“He hasn't replied to any of my texts.” Blue said with a frown. What was Papy _doing_? As if to answer their questions the machine in the basement went off, followed by the sound of sticky footsteps as Stretch came upstairs. As per usual his machine left those who came through, covered in honey.

Sucré made a face at the mess and Blue looked his brother over wondering just what was so important that Stretch had to spend a week with _his_ boyfriend? Blue was certain if Papy had a boyfriend and Blue had spent a week with him, Papy would be just as upset as Blue.

“What happened?” Sucré asked. “You were gone such a long time!”

“It was important, Salt was really upset. Someone left a box on his doorstep and it had a picture of him asleep inside it. We had to move his room and I couldn't just leave him alone, he was so scared!” Stretch exclaimed, he was still very upset over this too.

“What? Really?” Blue said in surprise. Someone was out there _stalking_ Blue's boyfriend!

“Yeah! He even called me!”

“I wonder who would do such a thing?” Sucré said. He had left Salt an adorable gift involving a picture of Salt slumbering peacefully but clearly this was something else entirely and obviously someone else's doing. Sucré's gift would never scare _his_ boyfriend after all! Which meant someone else had done the same idea and scared Sucré's lover! Unacceptable!

“We don't know, but he wanted me to stay with him for a while. He's calmed down but he's still really nervous.” Stretch sighed.

“Poor thing...” Blue said eyelights lit with worry.

Sucré nodded in agreement, Salt must be so scared that someone other than Sucré had snuck into his room and taken his photo. This simply would not do! But why had Salt texted Stretch for help and not Sucré himself?

“I just wanted to make sure he was safe, you know?”

“Well of course!” Sucré said. That made perfect sense. Blue nodded in agreement.

“Anyways I'm gonna go wash all this honey off, I'll fill you in later.” Stretch told his brothers before heading into the bathroom to shower.

“...Who do you think sent Salt a photo of himself sleeping?” Blue asked with a frown. He didn’t like this, not one bit.

“I don’t know, but that was _my_ idea, _first_.” Sucré said crossing his arms.

“What?! _You_ , you like Salt!” Blue demanded his sockets wide with shock. “But he's _my_ boyfriend!”

Sucré stared at his twin in disbelief. “Excuse me!? He's _my_ boyfriend!” Sucré said. Had Salt been cheating on him with his twin!?

Blue narrowed his sockets at his brother, arms crossed. “Excuse you indeed! I liked him first!”

“No, I did!” Sucré huffed, crossing his arms as well frowning.

“You don't know that!”

“Well how long have you two been together!?” Sucré demanded.

“Since I left him that letter months ago of course!”

“What!? But I left him a letter months ago! He must have confused you with me!” Sucré huffed.

“I think he confused you with me. But...we _are_ a lot alike.” Blue admitted.

Sucré hummed thoughtfully. They did look nearly identical and they had a lot of the same mannerisms. Could he really blame Salt if he got confused? He just wanted what was best for Salt after all and they were both respectable monsters looking out for him, right?

“Well...it's not entirely his fault I'm sure. Maybe, he can't choose? We're a lot alike and we both care about him, right? I mean, I just want what's best for him.” Blue suggested.

Sucré hummed in thought. Blue wasn’t wrong. “I just want what’s best for him too. Maybe we can share? If that’s what he wants? If he loves us both and can’t choose? We both are very great.”

“And he does need a lot of love, he's had such a hard life. I wish he'd move in already. But if that's what makes him happy, I'm willing to share with you.” Blue agreed with a nod.

“Me too.” Sucré agreed. He had to do what was best for Salt, and what could be wrong with more love? He knew Blue would never hurt his boyfriend.

“I'm glad Papy is accepting him into the family so easily, too. Usually he gets really nervous and judgemental.”

“Yeah, I was surprised he was so accepting, but I’m glad he is.” Sucré agreed.

“Me too, it'll make things easier when he finally moves in.”

“I hope that’s soon.” Sucré said his eyelights shifting into cerulean hearts.

“Me too, it'll be so nice to have him around all the time!” Blue giggled, looking excited. “Oh, I should show you the things he gave me!”

“He gave you things too?” Sucré asked with a smile. It seemed Salt really did care for both of them.

“He did, even before the letter!” Blue purred.

“Me too! Though only one gift before the letter.” Sucré said thoughtfully, thinking of the precious pocket watch chain Salt had left for him in Papy’s not so secret lab, AKA the basement.

“I have a handful but they're all small things, he probably felt too shy for anything bigger. He really is adorable.” Blue cooed.

“He’s always left my presents for me to find, he’s the sweetest little thing~” Sucré cooed.

“Me too, he hides them, it's like a treasure hunt~” Blue replied eyelights shifting to stars. “I love him so much.”

“Me too.” Sucré sighed, eyelights still heart shapes. “He’s the best. He’s so sweet and caring and gentle. He needs all the love and protection!”

“Well, between the two of us I think he'll get everything he needs and deserves.”

Sucré nodded. They’d make sure of it. They were a team, and they’d ensure their shared boyfriend got everything he deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sharing is caring ;)  
>  ~~First meeting~~  
>  ~~Collection~~  
>  ~~Love letters~~  
>  ~~Secret admirer~~  
>  ~~Competition~~  
>  Flirting  
> First time  
> Traveling abroad  
> Confessions  
> First date  
> Bird watching  
> Walk in the park  
> Movies  
> Bouquet  
> Romantic dinner  
> The perfect gift  
> Evening jog  
> Sleep over  
> Road trip  
> Baking  
> Sharing secrets  
> Playing games  
> The Fair  
> In home renovations  
> Star tracking  
> Gyftmas celebrations  
> New Year's resolutions  
> Proposal  
> Tying the knot  
> Honeymoon  
> Happy ending


	6. Flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little flirting never hurt anyone~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salt needs all the flirts!

“S-stretch!” Salt squeaked his cheekbones flushing, his boyfriend was due for a heat and was extra flirty lately.

Stretch winked at his small lover, a smirk painting his face. “Yeeeesss?”

“You're-you're so lewd!” Salt whined at him.

“I just asked if you knew what Salt lick was, I don’t see how that was lewd.” Stretch said innocently. 

“That is  _ not _ what you asked!” 

“Lick Salt, Salt lick, tomato, tamato.” Stretch grinned cheekily at his boyfriend. Salt squeaked again and pulled his hood down to his his blushing face.

“P-pervert! Y-you said you want-wanted to lick me u-until-”

“I just asked if you’d give a starving man something to eat~” Stretch sighed dramatically. “Besides, don’t you like it when I lick you until you-”

“Don’t say it again!” Salt hissed face still glowing, he was well aware what Stretch meant. Given half a chance he'd pin Salt to any surface and bury his face between his femurs.

“Aww Sea Salt, I just wanted to lick you until there wasn't any  _ salt _ left~” Stretch purred making Salt outright squeal.

“Streeeetch!” Salt covered his glowing face with a whimper.

“Is that how you’ll scream for me, Sea Salt?~ I think you could be louder. Wake up my brothers.” Stretch said with a smirk. The twins of course were watching the whole time, hardly asleep. Salt had finally stayed the night and Stretch was  _ hogging  _ him! Neither could hear the things Stretch was whispering to Salt, but Salt sure was getting flustered.

“I-I don't want to wake anyone up!” Salt whined.

Stretch snickered softly. “You have the prettiest facial expression when you cum. And the noises you make, they really get me  _ salty _ .” Stretch purred. Salt was blushing so hard that it glowed right through his hood, he did  _ not  _ want to talk about this with Stretch’s twin brothers in the next room!

Blue scowled at Stretch, looking highly displeased as Salt blushed more. Sucré huffed looking as if he very much wanted to burst into the room and save Salt from their lecherous brother.

“What is he even saying to him?” Sucré whispered.

“I don’t know but his flirting with our boyfriend is a little over the top, don’t you think?” Blue huffed.

“It is. I think his heat is coming though.” Sucré mused, quietly.

“The matter Sea Salt? Ya sure are glowing. You look ready to… burst~” Stretch winked. Salt shook his head at Stretch, this was probably the lewdest he'd ever been! And that was saying something, Stretch had warned him about his heat though. He just hadn't expected,  _ this. _

Blue glanced at his twin, the only thing keeping them from interfering with the obvious flirting was the fact of their elder brother's impending heat. He really couldn't help himself when it was close so they both knew Papy meant no harm. Besides, Salt was so very adorable when he got flustered. They were both snapping pictures with their phones, cooing over his flushed little skull.

Stretch chuckled softly, quite enjoying the blush across his little lover’s face. “Now Sea Salt, don’t ya like it when my tongue’s wriggling deep inside ya?” Stretch rumbled lowly, a seductive look crossing his features. “Don’t ya like it when yer squirming against me and I make ya sing, lapping up your thick salty juices?~”

Salt was certain he couldn't blush any harder, squeezing his femurs together to hide the faint glow Stretch was causing there. He didn't dare try to speak, for fear he'd do something embarrassing. Like groan or beg Stretch to make good on his dirty words.

“Cuz I think ya do.” Stretch hummed, his hands gently clasping both of Salt’s shoulders and he leaned forward, to whisper in Salt’s ear, “I love the way you writhe against my tongue.” Stretch whispered. “I love it even more when you cum on my face and I lick ya all clean~”

Salt squirmed in his hands, femurs pressed tightly together as Stretch kept teasing him. He whimpered softly as he shuddered, peeking up at Stretch from under his hood. His little skull entirely flushed, eyelights hazed over.

Stretch purred softly down at his little lover, and gently cupped his face, giving him a sweet chaste little skeleton kiss, pressing his teeth against Salt’s. “Am I making you salty?~”

“Papy!” Blue suddenly scolded him, seeing him kissing Salt. “That's quite enough!” How dare Papy  _ kiss _ their boyfriend!?

“Yeah, Papy! Look how flushed he is!” Sucré joined his twin, hands on his hips. “You’re torturing the poor thing!”

Stretch looked down at his tiny lover, and the faint glow he was trying so hard to hide. He supposed he was, in a way. There was no way they'd be able to fix that with his little brothers hanging around, so he felt bad about it. But he wasn't opposed to making it up to him later~

“Sorry bros.” Stretch scratched the back of his skull. “Guess I got a little carried away. Think my heat is coming. Sorry Salt~. I’ll make it up to ya.” Stretch smirked at his lover, running his tongue over his teeth. Salt could only whine and shudder before hiding his face again, half tempted to just sit on his face now. But he knew better than to even think about trying that with the twins there, they were like hawks. Always catching every lewd thing Stretch did, and scolding him like he wasn't allowed to do those things with him. Like they weren't dating at all.

Maybe they were just prudeish? They both did seem to be sticklers for rules and maybe public displays of affection embarrassed them? But it wasn’t really PDA when Salt and his boyfriend were alone in a room together that they burst into!

“Well you should be sorry! Look how embarrassed he is!” Blue scolded. 

“When do you think your heat will start?” Sucré asked crossing his arms. How dare Stretch try and kiss his and Blue’s boyfriend? Then again, Papy had little self control, Muffet could attest to that. She’d once chased Stretch off with a baking sheet when he’d gotten a little too forward. Most of the time she didn’t chase him off at all and trapped him in her web instead. Papy always would limp home afterwards. Sucré wondered if he could encourage Papy to go bother Muffet, and not their boyfriend.

“Bout a week.” Stretch hummed softly, he'd booked a hotel in the lust verse so he and Salt could finally have real privacy. And no one in that universe would care how loud Salt got, which was pretty loud. “I've already got everything taken care of.”

Stretch frankly, couldn’t wait. It’d be nice to have alone time with Salt without annoying little brothers always lurking about. Plus, the Lustverse was bound to have some interesting things in the hotel room, being a Lustverse, right? He was going to take Salt there a day early too, so they could get comfortable and work out every thing. Salt was finally ready, and Stretch wanted to make his first time as memorable and as pleasurable as possible.

“Oh good, I was wondering if you were going to wait until the last minute again. So, you'll be gone for a week like usual?” Blue asked.

“Yep.” Stretch said, glancing at Salt slyly. “A whole week.” Stretch had made sure to buy them a deluxe room with a pool, so in their down time Salt could relax and get taken care of. Salt would need lots of aftercare, love and relaxation, Stretch might be a little intense but he was hoping his lazy nature would benefit Salt some.

“Make sure you don't forget anything this time, I don't want to have to bring you your toothbrush again!” Sucré grumbled,  _ that  _ had been very awkward. Salt looked at Stretch again, he was both nervous and excited to have that much time alone with his lover. And they were finally going to- he was nervous about that part mostly. All kinds of worries ran through his skull, what if he couldn't form his magic right, What if Stretch was too big, or he was too small, what if it hurt too much?

“I won't, I won't.” Stretch huffed and he hummed, glancing down at his nervous looking lover. He gently rested a hand on Salt’s shoulder, squeezing gently. Salt glanced at him again, he'd already voiced his concerns and Stretch had assured him many times now that they would go slow and it would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Stretch just wants Salt to sit on his face.~~
> 
> Zion: At some point in time we decided Stretch has some kind of oral fixation and very much enjoys having his face sat on. He is a hungry skele.
> 
>  ~~First meeting~~  
>  ~~Collection~~  
>  ~~Love letters~~  
>  ~~Secret admirer~~  
>  ~~Competition~~  
>  ~~Flirting~~  
>  First time  
> Traveling abroad  
> Confessions  
> First date  
> Bird watching  
> Walk in the park  
> Movies  
> Bouquet  
> Romantic dinner  
> The perfect gift  
> Evening jog  
> Sleep over  
> Road trip  
> Baking  
> Sharing secrets  
> Playing games  
> The Fair  
> In home renovations  
> Star tracking  
> Gyftmas celebrations  
> New Year's resolutions  
> Proposal  
> Tying the knot  
> Honeymoon  
> Happy ending


	7. First time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch is a sweet bean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy smut, yes, yes?

“And do you have your toothbrush?”

“Ya bro.” Stretch sighed giving his little brothers an impatient look. He was meeting Salt in Underlust and his brothers were being even more overbearing than usual.

“Good, and your phone?” Blue pressed.

“Ya, bro. Right here.” Stretch held up his phone. “Guys, I got everything.”

“You sure? We don't want another awkward experience.” Sucré huffed.

“Yes! Can I go now?” Stretch sighed, he  _ really  _ wanted to get there before Salt. He was so shy around new monsters and didn't handle any kind of flirt well.

“I suppose…” Blue said looking thoughtful. “Just be careful Papy? Don’t get hit with any more baking sheets?”

“And no drunkenly teleporting. We don’t want to fish you out of Onionsan’s lake again.” Sucré sighed.

“I won't I promise.” Stretch sighed again before stepping back and teleporting. He needed to pick up a little gift for Salt before he left too.

Blue and Sucré both looked at eachother. “Well at least he’ll stop hounding our boyfriend since he’ll be busy.” Sucré mused.

Blue nodded. “Yes! We will finally have Salt to ourselves!” The two headed towards the machine, to pay their boyfriend a visit in Maniatale.

***

Stretch sighed in relief, Salt wasn't here just yet. Which meant he could get them signed in and then wait for his lover in the lobby. He had his gift in a small box in his inventory, he really hoped Salt liked it.

Stretch waited patiently, and was not disappointed. Not too long later Salt walked in looking wary. Stretch knew he hated crowds, but this hotel was pretty sparse, it seemed in Underlust a lot of the monsters went into heat around the same time and this was an off season, so Stretch hoped it’d make things easier on his boyfriend. Salt spotted Stretch and hurried to him, he still looked nervous but better now that he knew Stretch was with him. He hugged his much taller lover's waist, unusual for Salt but he'd been making progress in showing Stretch affection in public spaces.

Stretch purred softly down at his lover and scooped him up, nuzzling him gently and hugging him to his chest. “Heya Sea Salt~ I missed ya.”

“I missed you too…” Salt murmured nuzzling against Stretch purring back at him, under his coat his tail was slowly wagging.

Stretch grinned noting the wagging tail, a small ‘aw’ escaping him. “Wanna see our room?” Stretch asked holding his lover closely.

“Mhm…” Salt hummed softly, content to be carried.

Stretch smiled fondly and carried Salt to the elevator, taking it up to their floor, before entering their room. They had a king sized bed with fancy satin sheets, flat screen tv, a kitchen complete with table, and a hot tub which Stretch had plans for. He doubted they'd be using the tv much, but that was fine.

Salt blinked looking at the room with wide sockets, he'd never seen anything like this in his life. “We're...staying here?” He sounded entirely in awe.

Stretch grinned at his lover’s awe. “Yep. Just the two of us~” Stretch purred in Salt’s acoustic meatus. Salt squirmed a little and have him a look.

“You're still in trouble for the other day Papyrus!” Salt huffed flushing slightly.

Stretch’s eyelights lit up and he smirked at his lover his mandible curving upwards. “Ooh~ I must be. You only call me Papyrus when I’m in trouble.”

“You are! You know what you did too!”

“Me? What did I do~” Stretch said innocently, sitting on their king sized bed, cradling Salt in his lap. “I’m completely innocent~”

“You're no more innocent than Red. Don't play dumb, you're too smart for that.” Salt retorted.

“Mm, fine you caught me.” Stretch said dramatically sliding the back of his hand over his forehead. “I'm guilty! Punish me how you will~”

“No honey all week.” Salt deadpanned, he wasn't serious but he'd see what Stretch did.

“W-what!?” Stretch gasped. “What will I eat!? Oh wait, I  _ know _ .” Stretch smirked devilishly at his lover, forking his orange colored tongue. Salt squeaked and flushed, okay he should have seen that one coming.

“U-uh uh!” Salt stammered, not sounding convincing at all. Least of all when Stretch knew how much he loved it.

“It's alright I accept my punishment, no honey, I'll increase my diet of Salt.” Stretch winked. Salt flushed deeper at his teasing, he hid his face with a whine. That had backfired completely hadn't it?

“P-pervert!”

“Yep~” Stretch said sticking his forked tongue out at Salt. Salt made another squeak, and he had to aw at his shy lover. It was just so adorable how shy and cute he was, he wouldn't mind if that never changed.

“Y-you're lucky I love you, you heathen.” Salt mumbled from under his hood, Stretch smiled softly. He really was lucky, wasn't he?

“I know, and I thank the angel every day for that.”

Salt looked up at Stretch his expression softening, he smiled as well. He felt lucky too, Stretch had become so prominent in his life so quickly.

Stretch pulled Salt close, nuzzling him affectionately. He wished he could put into words how he felt about Salt. How much he felt he didn’t deserve Salt or the acceptance and love he gave him. How he woke up every morning afraid it was all a wonderful dream. How he still couldn’t believe someone like him was so blessed to have someone like Salt in his life. Salt purred and snuggled into his arms, wrapping his own as far around Stretch as he could reach. 

“You're  _ still _ a heathen, but I love you anyways.” Salt told him with no heat, his tone soft and full to bursting with affection.

“I love you more~” Stretch teased, his orange eyelights staring adoringly at Salt. He was right, Stretch  _ was _ a heathen. Maybe it was time he acted on that? But first he wanted to give Salt his gift. Salt chuckled softly laying his skull against Stretch's shoulder, purring happily.

Stretch hummed, arms around the smaller skeleton. “I got you somethin’ special.” Stretch said softly, soul pulsing nervously. He hoped Salt would like it. He wasn’t sure if he would. He knew Salt liked to collect things, but he’d never seen him collect anything like his gift. Still it had cost a lot of gold, worth only a fraction of what Salt was worth but he hoped his intent would be clear.

“Hmm?” Salt peered up at him curiously, head tilting slightly.

Stretch hesitantly reached into his inventory taking out the small soft black box, holding it out for Salt to open. Salt gave Stretch a curious look, taking the small box in his hands.

“What is it?”

“Open it up and see Sea Salt~” Stretch purred softly.

Salt carefully opened up the box, blinking as he looked upon a silver ring studded with various stones. He just as carefully lifted it out of the box, slowly turning it in his hands. The stones adorning the ring were various shapes and colors.

“This one is rose quartz.” Stretch said tapping the pink stone. “For unconditional love, emotional healing and- and compassion. This dark red one is garnet, for self esteem and eternal love…” Stretch blushed brightly. “The- the black and pinkish one is unakite, for attraction and healing the past. And the last one, the shiny blue one is a labradorite for awakening joy.” 

Salt flushed ad Stretch explained each stone, his soul fluttering inside his chest. He held it close, looking up at his lover. How could Stretch not see how sweet he really was?

“I-I, I love it...thank you Papy. This...I'll always treasure it…” Salt said softly, running his fingers over the stones.

“It should fit your tail! I measured it when you were sleeping.” Stretch said blushing brightly.

“So that's what you were doing, I thought you were trying to feel me up.” Salt scoffed rolling his eyelights. “I'll put it on later, I don't want it to get dirty when we, um, you know…”

Stretch wiggled his brow bones at his little lover. “When we~?”

Stretch nuzzled the smaller hands gently running along Salt's hips. Now he most definitely was trying to feel Salt up.

“Y-you already know!” Salt huffed wriggling in his arms.

“When we make love?~” Stretch said, for once not being dirty. At least for the moment. Stretch gently kissed down Salt’s mandible and neck. Salt shuddered slightly, groaning softly as he leaned his head back so Stretch could reach more.   
  
“Y-yeah...I, I’m still nervous but, excited?”

Stretch nodded, gently nipping at Salt’s neck. “I’m nervous and excited too.” Stretch admitted.

“I want to though...I-i want you to be my first...a-and last…”

Stretch blushed brightly at that and nodded. “I - I want to be that for you.” Stretch said softly. He wanted to be Salt’s everything. Salt nuzzled at Stretch, smiling shyly up at him.

“I-i’m ready, well, to start..”

“Are ya?” Stretch asked looking Salt over with a shy smile. “Alright, just relax~” Stretch said gently cuddling the smaller.

“I’ll try…”

Stretch leaned forward, giving Salt a gentle kiss, hands slowly sliding down to his hip bones. Salt shuddered again, squirming in his hands with a soft groan, his tail uncoiling to lay across his lap.

Stretch hummed softly into the kiss, squeezing his hips gently as he pulled back eyelights scanning over Salt slowly.

“W-what?” Salt asked softly panting. “Y-you smell  _ different _ Papy…”

“Do I?” Stretch rumbled softly, licking his teeth as he looked Salt over. Stars he looked absolutely gorgeous. The things he wanted to do… but he wouldn’t do anything too weird for their first time. Wouldn’t want to scare Salt off by trying to shove honey in all of his orifices or whatever it was Stretch tended to do when in heat. But the honey...he was onto something there. But, there was time for all that later. Salt wasn't ready yet, he needed to get him ready.

“Y-yeah...like, I'm not sure…? But it's making my head feel fuzzy...”

“My heats coming. It’s probably that.” Stretch admitted thoughtfully, trailing his fingers gently down Salt over his clothed femurs playfully.

“Ma-maybe.” Salt agreed nuzzling at him, rumbling playfully.

Stretch grinned and rumbled back nuzzling into Salt's neck before nipping teasingly. “So since I'm banned from honey do I get to have a little Salt?~”

“You know I was joking, right?” Salt asked shaking his head.

“Ya. I'm just looking for excuses to get ya to sit on my face and let me bury my tongue in that cute little cunt of yours.” Stretch rumbled. As expected his boyfriend flushed and wouldn't meet his gaze.

“P-Papy! You heathen!”

“But I'm  _ your _ heathen.” Stretch purred, hooking his fingers on Salt's pants and slowly he began to slide them down.

“You have a point, and I  _ do _ love you.” Salt purred wriggling a bit.

“I love you too.” Stretch said his devilish tongue sliding out to tease it's way down Salt's femurs getting close to Salt's pelvis but not close enough, coming to a stop painfully close to Salt's pubic bone. Salt whimpered as Stretch started to carefully lick every inch of charred bone that was his femur, breathing against his pubic bone.

Salt groaned and squirmed, magic starting to swirl over his bones.

Stretch purred softly, watching the swirling dark magic with fascination. He gave a mischievous grin, hooking his hands underneath Salt’s femurs and pulling so Salt’s legs landed over his shoulders and he fell back with Salt. So the smaller landed on his chest, precariously close to his face. Stretch leaned forward, to flick his tongue against one of the inlets on Salt’s sacrum. Salt squeaked as they changed positions, looking down at Stretch as he started teasing his pelvis.

His little lover squirmed against his chest, arching into his tongue while his magic condensed and formed his tongue.

Stretch rumbled against Salt's magic slowly running his tongue slowly over the glistening slit in front of him. He could have a little snack before the main event, right? And he  _ had  _ promised to make it up to Salt when he'd wound him up nearly a week ago.

Salt whined at Stretch and squirmed against his face more, eyelights growing hazy between his tongue and heat scent. He held tightly to Stretch’s hoodie, he’d need something to ground him when Stretch really got started.

Stretch chuckled softly against him spreading his lips slightly with his fingers before plunging his tongue deep inside the other, flickering his tongue up and down like a snakes inside Salt's magic. Salt squealed arching his pelvis into his face, now sitting on his head entirely. At least he didn't weigh much, and this put him in a great position for ravaging his pussy. Stretch hooked his arms over Salt's thighs, trapping him against his skull. Salt let go of his hoodie in favor of grabbing onto Stretch’s arms instead.

“P-Papy!” Salt moaned, any nerves he had completely gone. He could feel his tongue grow thicker, longer, filling him up entirely but not enough to hurt. He held tighter to Stretch’s arms, hips rocking against his lover’s face.

Stretch purred loudly his tongue vibrating slightly inside Salt's magic from it as he greedily lapped and sucked at his smaller boyfriend’s pussy, stroking his tongue along the quivering walls. Salt arched and pushed against him, moaning loudly. It felt  _ so  _ good that he'd forgotten about his anxiety.

As Salt's moaning grew louder and the little skeleton began to arch against him eagerly Stretch almost apologetically pulled his tongue out and lifted Salt's hips sliding his face reluctantly away from it's treasure trove.

Salt whimpered at the loss, his femurs shaking as Stretch turned him over onto the bed so he lay on his back. He looked up at his lover, legs spread and his slick dribbling onto the sheets.

“Fuuuuck!” Stretch said. “ Look at you~” A prominent orange glow was shining through his cargo shorts. Salt whined his skull flushed a dark grey, but it was finally time.

“Ya ready, Sea Salt?”Stretch said gently cupping Salt's face with his hand and purring loudly at his lover. Salt pressed his skull into his lover's hand, nuzzling it gently.

“Y-yeah, I'm ready…” Salt murmured.

Stretch smiled warmly at his lover and slid down his cargo shorts revealing his already summoned orange cock. Salt watched him quietly, he'd never seen Stretch's magic before now. He'd been too shy, but he couldn't help but  _ want  _ it. He guessed that was from the heat scent.

“I love you.” Stretch whispered sweetly, positioning himself in front of Salt and between his spread legs.

“I love you too Papy.” Purred his waiting lover, who no longer looked ready to panic. Good, he wanted Salt to remember this fondly. Salt shuddered as Stretch slowly rubbed against him, slicking himself up.

Stretch gave Salt a wink before leaning forward to gently kiss him, rubbing his cock further still against Salt’s magic, wanting to make sure it was slick enough that it wouldn’t hurt the little skeleton. Salt groaned softly into the kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck.

“Love you Papyrus…”

“I love you more Sea Salt~” Stretch purred against him, eyelights meeting Salt’s. He kept eye contact as he pulled back some, and slowly began to sink into the other. Salt gasped as he slowly pressed in, groaning feeling his walls stretching to take him. A low whine escaping him when it became painful.

“Sorry, Sea Salt.” Stretch said nervously, beginning to move gently, hoping to make it feel better as he looked down at his lover.

“I-it's not too bad.” Salt assured, it stung a good bit but wasn't that painful.

Stretch nodded, beginning to move a little more until he hilted with a groan, and he began to thrust into the other slowly building it to a faster pace. Salt arched when Stretch pressed in completely, earning a low moan from Salt. Steadily the pain faded away and pleasure took its place.

Stretch panted softly as he thrust looking down at his little lover his eyelights shifting into tangerine hearts. Stars the  _ sounds _ Salt was making. He never imagined it would feel  _ this _ good to finally join with Salt like this. He was so small, tight and  _ perfect. _ As if he were made for Stretch. Salt held onto him, moaning against his sternum and nibbling his bones. He reaches under Stretch's shirt to trace the scar there.

Stretch moaned softly as the sensitive bone was teased and he helped Salt by pulling his shirt off over his skull. Stretch looked at Salt lovingly as he carefully rocked into him. He'd had sex but he'd never made love before, it didn't feel the same. His soul kept fluttering every time he looked at Salt, every noise of pleasure made him shudder. Salt rumbled softly at him, now able to see all of his lover. His tail wagging against the bed as he leaned up, waiting for a kiss, his eyelights shifting to bright hearts.

Stretch smiled softly and leaned forward to grant his lover another kiss, moving within him at a slow steady pace, taking in every feeling, every noise, every expression that crossed Salt’s sweet face. Salt pressed closer, purring and deepening the kiss. His own soul felt like it might burst, he couldn't stop his tail as it wagged. He couldn't remember the last time he had been this relaxed, and happy.

Stretch’s soul began to glow from within his chest cavity a bright orange filling the room as his steady loving thrusts increased, his fingers grasping onto Salt as if afraid he’d somehow lose him, Salt’s hips moving against his, his teeth pressed against Salt’s as joy and love filled his soul. Salt moaned against his teeth, wrapping his legs around Stretch and holding onto him tightly. His own soul shining just as brightly, the two souls lighting up the room, their glows dancing across the walls together.

“Papy!”

“S-Sans!”

Salt buried his face against Stretch, arms wrapped tightly around him as he squealed. Black magic splattering his ribcage, Stretch and the bed as he came undone. His magic spasming around Stretch's cock, squeezing him tightly.

Stretch screamed in pleasure, eyelights nearly going out from the wave of absolute bliss that washed over him, his soul bursting splattering orange magic over his own rib cage and poor Salt as he had taken his shirt off, his cock spilling a flood of magic deep inside Salt’s tight pussy. Salt shuddered and groaned feeling it spill out of him and down his femurs.

Panting roughly he snuggled against Stretch, still clinging to him just as tightly. He never wanted to let go.

Stretch held Salt close, nuzzling him gently as he tried to catch his breath. That was the most beautiful experience he had ever had. His soul was still buzzing with love, his bones slack and tired, his skull fogged with joy. Salt coiled his tail around Stretch for good measure, the two laying on their sides so they didn't have to part.

“P-Papy...love you…so much…”

“L-love you too Sea Salt.” Stretch purred cradling Salt closely. “You’re my everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT REALLY WAS FLUFFY SMUT, WHO KNEW.
> 
> Zion: There is such a stark difference between this and my usual smut. HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!


	8. Traveling Abroad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing more romantic than traveling abroad with your lover. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stretch and Salt are so cute together.

Stretch had just arrived home after his heat, it had been the best week of his life. Would that be what it would be like to live with Salt? Well, probably less sex but, he wasn't even really thinking about that. Just all the time they spent together, cuddling, talking, swimming, relaxing. It felt like a dream that had sadly come to its end.

He didn’t want it to end, but Salt had monsters depending on him in Maniatale and Stretch had to get back to work now that his heat was over. With a sigh, Stretch made his way into his house. He missed Salt already. But he was going to visit soon~ 

“Hey bros, I’m home.” Stretch called, frowning because the lights were out. That was strange, where were his brothers? They should be home by now, humming he set his bag down.

“Sans? Sucré?”

***

Salt about dragged himself into the tunnels, he wished he could have just gone home with Stretch, forever. But he had duties here, and his brother had taken over while he was away. Sighing he made his way to his newish room, intending to drop his things off and get to work.

“Well hello~” A voice chimed as Salt stepped into the new room. Salt blinked looking up to see Blue, or was it Sucré, lounging against the wall. Salt blinked in surprise. It wasn’t often he got visits from the twins. 

“Oh, um, I wasn't expecting to see you here. Shouldn't you be at home waiting for Stretch?” Salt frowned. “Not that, I'm not happy to see you it's just unexpected.”

The door shut behind him, Salt jumped and turned to see the other twin was there.

“You guys, Stretch is going to be worried if he thinks you're missing!” Salt told them, Stretch had been excited to see his little brothers and tell him about their week together. So he had no idea where they were.

“It’s alright. We left him a note.” Sucré purred behind Salt.

“He knows we. . . aren’t home.” Blue agreed.

“O-oh...well, so are you just visiting my bro?” Salt asked startling when Sucré was right behind him, Blue was getting closer too.

“We wanted to visit you.” Blue said stopping only an inch away from him. Salt took a back step and nearly squeaked as his spine pressed into Sucré. He was starting to feel really uncomfortable, both of the twins were bear caging him between them. Looking down at him with these strangers, smiles. He didn't know what this was about. They hardly ever spoke!

“Oh, okay, so, what did you need?” Salt stammered shrinking under their intense gazes. It felt like they were trying to see into his  _ soul. _ He felt like there was ice in his mana lines, thoroughly chilling him.

“You~” Sucré whispered in his ear, gloved hands clamping down on his shoulders holding him still. Blue grinned even wider as he unbuttoned his coat before he slid Salt’s shirt up slowly, reaching up under the smaller's rib cage. Salt jerked and shuddered as Blue's hand clasped around his very soul. Blue pulled it out in the most  _ invasive _ way his soul had ever been summoned. His sockets widened, breath catching as Blue held his soul without his permission.

It was pulsing rapidly, his fear showcased in the culmination of his being. His bones started to rattle as he reached for his soul, trying to speak but his voice wouldn't work. He barely managed a wheeze, he'd never been so scared in his life. Not even Stretch had seen his soul yet, this was not something they should be seeing!

“Shhh~ It’s alright.” Sucré whispered in Salt’s acoustic meatus, rubbing his shoulders.

Blue took out a syringe full of a dark greenish blue liquid. “Everything’s going to be fine, Salt. You’re safe now.” Blue assured. Salt shook his head, another attempt at words resulting in a pitiful squeak. He didn't feel safe, not at all. He made an attempt to grab his phone, if he could call someone, anyone, they would know something had happened to him.

“Hey, relax. You’re with us now.” Sucré said, grabbing his arm and stopping him from making his call. Blue pressed the needle of the syringe into Salt’s black colored soul, injecting the liquid. 

“Everything’s going to be fine now.” Blue said almost soothingly. Salt cried out in pain, the phone slipping from his hand with a clatter. He began to sag in Sucré’s grasp, sockets slowly closing as the drug entered his system.

Sucré hummed and waited a moment before gently tapping Salt’s cheek. When he got no response he looked up at his twin with a smile. “Okay, he’s asleep~”

Blue’s smile widened and he returned Salt’s soul underneath his shirt and to his ribcage. Carefully buttoning his coat back up. “Great. Let's carry him out.”

“I'm sure he'll settle down when he realizes that we're trying to help him.” Sucré said gathering Salt into his arms and carrying him out of his room.

Blue followed, looking out for any witnesses. “Of course. We’re doing this all for him after all. To protect him, from  _ Papyrus. _ ” Blue said their elder brother’s name as if it were a dirty word. Both twins were furious and appalled by what they had discovered over the week. Papyrus had  _ taken advantage _ of Salt during his heat! They had to do something. They couldn’t let Salt continue to fall victim to their brother’s lecherous and stressful advances. Poor Salt, he really hadn't any choice had he?

“I still can't believe he did that!” Sucré huffed walking out if the tunnels with Salt in his arms.

“I know right!? I knew he was a little wild in his heats, but I never thought he would take it that far!” Blue said sounding disappointed. Sucré sighed shaking his head as they headed for the forest where the machine for here was hidden.

“It's fine, we'll take care of him now. He won't have to worry anymore.”

Blue nodded in agreement. Salt was safe now and they both were going to take very good care of him. They both stepped through the machine, what they didn't realize was that they were being watched.

Two sets of eyes watched them disappear and the wolf brother's exchanged worried looks. Their Sans was supposed to come home today, and they had never seen these skeletons before. Ice Wolf was already calling Stretch, while Ice Woof went to get Toffee.

“ 'Lo?” Stretch he answered his phone.

“St-stretch, someone, someone took Sans!” Ice Wolf exclaimed. “We could smell something off too, maybe he was drugged? We don't know where they took him! He smelled scared! Woofy is getting Papyrus, should we follow?!”

Ice Wolf was scared too, what if they lost their leader, forever? Toffee could do it but, when it came to keep everyone safe, Salt was unmatched.

“W-what!?” Stretch's breathing hitched on the other end as if he couldn't get enough air or was on the verge of a panic attack. “I'll b-be right there!”

***

When he got there Toffee was waiting, talking with Ice Wolf and Woof. He was wringing his hands together, looking like he was barely keeping his own panic down.

“Toffee.” Stretch said walking up to the three, his soul pounding in absolute _terror._ _Who_ had taken Salt? _Why_ would anyone take Salt?

Along with the pounding fear deep inside Stretch's soul was a growing. . .  _ darkness _ . Salt was gone and along with the soul crushing fear he could feel this unknown dark part of himself seeping up from the center of his soul as if released from a prison within him. That darkness, it would do  _ anything  _ to protect Salt, to get him back safely.  **_Unspeakable things_ ** _. _ It was like a cold mist rising in his mind, fogging his thoughts whispering the terrible things he would do to whoever had dared take his lover, and Stretch  _ agreed. _

“Stretch! I-I don't want to tell you this but...they...the  _ twins  _ took him!” Toffee exclaimed, he didn't want to believe it but why would the ice brothers lie?

Stretch’s soul stuttered and he felt as if he had been doused in icy water, a growing despair accompanying the fear and darkness.  _ His brothers hadn't been home. _

“I don't,  _ understand,  _ they hardly ever spent time together! It just, doesn't make sense but...that's the only lead we have to go on…” Toffee held his brother's phone out to Stretch.

“He...he tried to call  _ you.”  _ The phone contacts had been open and his name was highlighted.

“I… they weren't home when I got home I just don't understand  _ why _ they would do this.” Stretch choked. His brother's were the most kindest and gentlest monsters he knew, why would they do this to Salt?  _ To him? _

Stretch's phone went off and he jumped staring at the name with trembling fingers. He frowned at the screen, why was his world's Alphys calling?

“H-hello?” Stretch answered.

“NERD! WHERE ARE YOUR BROTHERS? They aren't answering their phones! They left me some ridiculous note that they were moving and wouldn't be training anymore. The plate of brownies they left is not apology enough! They can't just quit training!”

“D-did they say where?!” Stretch demanded his voice cracking as he held his phone tightly, trying not to snap it in half in his trembling hands. “Please, if you have any idea I-I  _ need  _ to know!” 

“I...I don’t know Paps…” Alphys’s voice softened. “I was hoping you knew. I just got a letter, saying they were moving and they quit. Is ...are they okay? I’m really worried.”

“I...Please tell me if they contact you at all? I don't know….” Stretch hoarsely whispered, they really had taken his lover. But  _ why? _

“I- I will.” Alphys said sounding worried. “Bye Paps… Good luck.” The line went dead and Stretch took a deep breath. Why would his brother’s do this? He didn’t understand. But he'd find them, somehow. He promised Salt, Toffee, and himself. He would do  _ whatever _ it took to find him. 

***

When Salt woke up again he was laying in a bed, his bones felt heavy still. He groaned softly trying to roll over, but, there were two firm things one on each side of him that prevented this. Slowly he opened his sockets, the room was dark. Earlier starred coming back to him, and he began to shake. If that really had happened, then those two things must be…

“Oh look Sucré, he’s awake!” Blue chirped brightly.

“About time you got up.” Sucré purred. 

Salt shuddered, stuck in between the two. As he tried to slide up he heard a soft  _ clang. _ There was a slight pressure around his ankle, Salt frowned upon seeing that his left ankle had an iron shackle clasped around it with a steel linked chains. He was literally chained to the bed, between the twins who were both looking at him with too wide blue eyelights. He whimpered and shrunk against the bed, trying not to touch either one but they were  _ so _ close to him.

“Don't worry Salt. You're safe now.” Sucré said in what Salt imagined was supposed to be a reassuring tone. He didn't feel safe in the least. What did they think they were saving him from? He wasn't sure what to do, he hardly knew anything about the twins and now he was literally sandwiched between them. He sunk down in the bed, under the blanket where they couldn't see him.

The twins cooed as if he had done something adorable.

“I know this seems very sudden Salt, but we couldn't let him continue to hurt you, you'll understand soon enough.” Blue told the lump of blankets.

“We think you'll grow to like it here.” Sucré added. Salt had started trembling under the blanket, his bones clacking together.

“Pl-please, I just want to go home…” Salt begged quietly under the covers, the twins frowned a little. Maybe they could do something to make Salt more at home, or relax?

“This is your home now. Don't worry you're not alone! We are here with you!” Blue purred.

“Maybe a massage would help?” Sucré mused.

“I think that's a great idea!” Blue said cheerfully, and admittedly he wanted to touch those bones. Salt shook his head under the covered at this.

“N-no, I'm tired still…” He tried, hoping it would deter them from this.

“Well all the more reason! It'll help you relax!” Blue chuckled tugging the covers down. Salt jerked as he was uncovered, he tried to bolt but the chain tangled around his legs and he fell with a thud followed by a yelp.

Both twins were up in an instant, getting Salt back up off the floor. Salt tried to struggle against their hands with a whimper.

“Poor thing! You need to be more careful!” Sucré lightly scolded. Salt tried to pull away but they only tightened their grips.

“We don't want you getting hurt!” Blue added with a frown. Salt shook his head, he wanted to go home, see his brother, see Stretch. He wished he was in his arms right now.

“Please...I just want to see my brother and Stretch…”

Sucré and Blue both tisked at the mention of their brother. “Poor thing has stockholm syndrome.” Sucré sighed, gripping Salt and pulling him right into his own lap. “Stay still.” 

Sucré gripped Salt’s shoulders and began to knead them, starting a massage. Salt tried to wriggle free with a whine, he didn't like this at all!

”I-I don't have that!”

“Denial is probably normal.” Blue mused watching his twin massage Salt. It wasn’t fair. He wanted to touch Salt too.

“Sucré, you have to share remember?” Blue pouted, crossing his arms.

“I'm not in denial!” Salt managed to free himself, only for Sucré to snatch him right back up.

“Stop moving, you’re messing up your massage sweetling.” Sucré scolded. 

“Please let me go home!” Salt begged shaking in his lap.

Sucré frowned and sighed, making circular motions with his thumb bones on the back of Salt’s neck. “You are home.” 

“You’ll get used to it Starshine~” Blue purred.

“Don’t you see? We’re doing this to keep you safe. Because we love you.” Sucré purred, giving Salt the most love sick look he’d ever seen. Salt only shook harder, his bones rattling again as his sockets prickled. They weren't going to let him go home, he was being held against his will in, who even knew where. Salt started to sob, covering his face in his hands. 

“Shhh! Shhh. Don’t cry.” Blue purred, gently cupping Salt’s face. “Everything’s gonna be just fine~”

“We’re gonna take the  _ best _ care of you.” Sucré agreed, purring in Salt’s ear.

“N-no!” Salt struggled against the both of them, tears streaming down his cheekbones even as he fought for a freedom he couldn't have. “Let me go!”

“Now, now, settle down. We know you’re excited. So are we!” Blue said sounding completely delusional to Salt.

“I-I'm not! I don't want  _ this _ I want-to go home! A-and to see Stretch!” Salt wailed, he wished he'd just gone home with Stretch. He started smacking their hands away, crying the entire time.

Sucré huffed, glancing at his twin then back at Salt. He had expected Salt to be more angry than scared and crying, and wasn’t sure what to do with it. It seemed his stockholm syndrome for Papy was really deep. When he couldn't get free Salt started thrashing and screaming like they were hurting him, but they weren't!

“Salt, you need to calm down.” Blue scolded. The apartment they were renting from the Mafia bros was part of a complex, screaming like that might draw attention. But he wouldn't listen, still screaming and hitting them, more tears flowing down his cheekbones. Salt's soul ached, he wanted Stretch so much that it hurt.

Sucré sighed, trying to wrap his arms around the distressed skeleton, but Salt smacked him away. Sucré tutted and glanced at Blue. “I think he might need some medicine, brother.” 

Salt managed to tear himself away by the chain would only let him go so far.

“St-stay away from me!” Salt yelled, still sobbing hard.

Blue hummed, looking Salt over. He didn’t want to over medicate the little skeleton, but he definitely needed to calm down. Blue pulled out a syringe with the same green liquid as before. “This is for your own good, Salt.” Blue sighed, as if inconvenienced, before summoning Salt’s soul from his chest cavity and plunging the needle in with no warning. Salt's sockets grew wide, a strangled scream escaping him when the sharp pain spread through his soul a second time. He staggered the chain wrapping around his ankles, tripping him up and causing him to fall with a thud.

He kept sobbing brokenly up until the drug overtook his system, forcing him to sleep again.

“That went worse than I expected.” Sucré huffed as Salt grew quiet and slowly passed out. “Are we going to have to gag him when he wakes up?”

“I don’t think so. The Mafia bros run this complex I’m sure the other residents are uh… used to noises.” Blue said rubbing the space between his sockets. “Papy  _ really _ messed Salt up Sucré, look how scared he is! What do we do?”

Sucré hummed in thought, staring down at the sedated little skeleton. “We’ll have to prove our love for him. Remind him how much we care.” 

“I think we should tell him again, and show him.” He suggested picking Salt up and checking him for injuries. He seemed alright, Blue lay him in bed and wiped his face clean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY, Salt is with his _real_ [lovers!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=THRtKGX-czY) They have waited _so_ long to be with their boyfriend!!!!
> 
> Zion: I'm sure someone is like, finally! I thought this wasn't going to be anything but fluffy romance! Where's all the yandere?! Lookin at you Lissy, I tease xD now we finally get to share one of the songs for this~
> 
> Chaos: mwahaha
> 
>  ~~First meeting~~  
>  ~~Collection~~  
>  ~~Love letters~~  
>  ~~Secret admirer~~  
>  ~~Competition~~  
>  ~~Flirting~~  
>  ~~First time~~  
>  ~~Traveling abroad~~  
>  Confessions  
> First date  
> Bird watching  
> Walk in the park  
> Movies  
> Bouquet  
> Romantic dinner  
> The perfect gift  
> Evening jog  
> Sleep over  
> Road trip  
> Baking  
> Sharing secrets  
> Playing games  
> The Fair  
> In home renovations  
> Star tracking  
> Gyftmas celebrations  
> New Year's resolutions  
> Proposal  
> Tying the knot  
> Honeymoon  
> Happy ending


	9. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue and Sucré have some confessions to make. >:D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT'S THIS? A CHAPTER ON TIME? Early even!?

The twins were waiting eagerly for their sleeping lover to wake up, they hoped he would have calmed down now that he had a nice relaxing nap. They had made him dinner, along with themselves of course. They planned to once again confess their love for him, and show him how much they loved him.

“He's still asleep did you give him too much?” Sucré demanded with a frown. He really wanted Salt to wake up soon, dinner would get cold!

“No! I gave him even less than last time!” Blue defended crossing his arms. As they argued Salt whimpered, he felt terrible. His soul hurt from the syringe being so roughly used on it twice, and his magic felt heavy. He barely managed to lift his skull to look around, only to sob and drop back down when he realized it hadn't been a nightmare.

Sucré and Blue both brightened at the sound. Salt was awake~

“Hey, Starshine.” Blue purred, gently cupping his face. “We made you dinner. Why don’t you come eat with us? You’ll feel better.”

Only he didn't, he felt too heavy to get up. Like something was pushing down on him, he whimpered and just lay there.

“Hmm. Think the drug still has a little bit of an effect. It’s okay, I’ll carry him~” Sucré purred.

“What!? No! You got to give the massage.  _ I’ll _ carry him!” Blue scoffed.

“Fiiine.” Sucré huffed, he  _ had  _ agreed to share. 

Blue grinned before taking out an iron key, unlocking the iron shackle clasped around Salt’s ankle. Then Blue picked Salt up bridal style, carrying him to the table. The table was lit by candles, with a large feast presented. It seemed the twins had been very busy. Blue took a seat, sitting Salt in his lap so he wouldn’t slump to the floor. Sucré huffed jealousy, sitting across from them. But he didn't want Salt to fall again, they were lucky he didn't get hurt when he fell twice earlier, but he wished it was his lap Salt was sitting in, not Blue’s.

Salt whimpered and squirmed weakly before going limp in Blue's arms, it felt like he was submerged in mud.

Blue hummed. “Still feeling sleepy, Salt? Do you need me to feed you~”

Sucré gave a jealous sigh and Blue smirked at his twin over Salt’s shoulder.

“No...wanna go home…” Salt whined quietly, his soul aching for Stretch yet again. Wishing his strong arms were around him right now.

“Salt, Sucré and I have some things we wanted to confess to you.” Blue hummed cutting the meat on Salt's plate. Salt whined quietly as he looked up at them.

“W-what…?”

Sucré smiled, giving Salt an adoring look. “We love you~. But I love you more!” Sucré breathed, his words quickening as his excitement grew.

“I've saved every gift you've ever given me! And I made a  _ shrine _ from them! I have over a thousand photos of you! I like to follow you when you leave our house and go back to Maniatale! Everytime I follow close behind! Don't you see!? We belong  _ together _ ! We've been  _ dating _ for months!” Sucré ranted, eyelights in the shape of blue stars.

Blue huffed. “You do _not_ love him more! My shrine is _bigger_. And I've written more love poems! Salt we realized you couldn't choose between _us_. I mean how could you, we both love you so much! We share such wonderful qualities from our rising chef like cuisine to our prowess as royal guards in training, so- so we decided since we love you _and you love us_ _both_ , we'd _share_ you!” Blue said, his bright blue eyelights taking the shapes of stars to match his twin.

Salt went still in his grasp, soul pounding as realization hit him. His lover's  _ brothers _ had been the ones stalking him all this time,  _ for months,  _ and no one had even thought to suspect them. His eyelights went out, and he began to tremble, what were they going to do to him?!

Blue grinned at the rigid skeleton in his lap running his fingers gently along his ulna. “Didn't you like our gifts? We sent you so many.~”

“Of course he did! Look how excited he is, he's speechless!” Sucré purred, eyelights shifting into cerulean hearts.

“Now do you understand sweetling? We're  _ finally _ together.” Blue whispered into Salt's acoustic meatus, his fingertips still sliding over Salt's ulna in a “calming” gesture.

“And we're _ never _ going to lose you again.” Sucré hummed.

“We have so many plans.” Blue breathed into his acoustic meatus.

“Aren't you  _ excited?” _ Sucré all but squealed seeming highly excited himself.

Salt felt like his air had been cut off, it felt like he was suffocating. Hyper aware of every touch to his bones, every word whispered against his skull, how  _ tightly  _ he was being held. Fear pulsed through his racing soul, these two, the twins. Were  _ insane,  _ they had to be, and he was at their mercy. His grip on Blue's gloves arm tightened and he shook, eyelights still out as his breath came in short and choppy.

His home, his people, his family, Papyrus, Courier, Stretch, all his friends.  _ He would never see them again. _

He needed to think, find an escape route, somehow, but he couldn't. His panic ran rampant, stealing away his sense. He couldn't think, he couldn't see, he couldn't move, he couldn't breath,  **_he couldn't breath._ **

Salt started to convulse in Blue's arms, like he was trying to breathe but couldn't get any air. Weak wheezes, gasps and soft choking noises escaping him.

“Oh no, we must have excited him too much! Maybe we should have only confessed and left it at that? I think we overloaded poor Salt.” Sucré frowned, gently tracing the bullet hole in Salt's mandible.

“Poor thing!” Blue gasped squeezing Salt's hips gently. “I didn't realize how sensitive he is to excitability. I'll calm him down.” Blue hummed pulling out that damned dreaded syringe once more.

Salt gasped and gagged for air, sockets watering. He couldn't breathe and he didn't want that to prick his soul it already  _ hurt. _

Blue, unaware or misinterpreting of Salt's furious shaking of his skull slowly slide his hand over Salt's shirt and underneath plunging his hand invading Salt's chest cavity and wrapping his bony fingers around the culmination of Salt's being. Blue pulled Salt's soul out from under his ribs with a soft coo, before plunging the needle straight in. 

Salt cried as he was pulled under by the drug that had never fully left his system the first two times it had been used, falling quickly under it’s hold and into blessed darkness.

“We need to find an alternative, this can’t be good for his health. And I’d like to spend time with him while he’s awake. Maybe a bath?” Sucré sighed.

Blue hummed in thought. “Yeah. You’re right. I don’t want to keep drugging him. A bath should help calm him down!” Blue said brightly, putting the spent syringe in his inventory, then copping a feel from the unconscious skeleton. He was sure Salt wouldn’t mind. Sucré narrowed his sockets at Blue, he wanted to touch him too!

“Hey! We have to share! If you're doing that then so am I!”

Sucré felt along his neck and clavicle, humming in appreciation.

“He's so perfect.”

“Isn’t he?” Blue sighed happily. He hoped Salt wouldn’t sleep too long. The little skeleton really needed to eat something and Blue really liked that bath idea Sucré had.

It wouldn't be right to bathe the little skeleton while he was unconscious, would it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue and Sucré are _so_ excited to finally have Salt to themselves!
> 
> Zion: This is how dating works right? Right?
> 
>  ~~First meeting~~  
>  ~~Collection~~  
>  ~~Love letters~~  
>  ~~Secret admirer~~  
>  ~~Competition~~  
>  ~~Flirting~~  
>  ~~First time~~  
>  ~~Traveling abroad~~  
>  ~~Confessions~~  
>  First date  
> Bird watching  
> Walk in the park  
> Movies  
> Bouquet  
> Romantic dinner  
> The perfect gift  
> Evening jog  
> Sleep over  
> Road trip  
> Baking  
> Sharing secrets  
> Playing games  
> The Fair  
> In home renovations  
> Star tracking  
> Gyftmas celebrations  
> New Year's resolutions  
> Proposal  
> Tying the knot  
> Honeymoon  
> Happy ending


	10. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a beautiful day outside! Birds are singing, flowers are blooming...  
> On days like these, author's like us....
> 
> Should be burning in hell. >:D
> 
> Zion: Sometimes, you have to give things up to get things done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *

Salt lost track of the days he’d spent in this tiny apartment with the twins, their hands were always wandering no matter what he said or did. He missed Stretch, and his brother. He spent most of his time curled up in their shared bed, laying there quietly.

The twins seemed oblivious to his misery, misinterpreting it as excitement or shyness, no matter how he begged, pleaded, sobbed, or yelled. The scary thing was, it seemed they really were just that  _ insane. _ They believed Salt was their lover and had been for months. They believed he was excitable and shy, not afraid for his very life.

He wanted to go home, the only possessions he still had were what he’d worn that day and a few things in his inventory that the twins didn’t take. Much of his inventory had been searched, so he couldn’t accidently hurt himself. They didn’t take his coat or the tail ring, they seemed to rather like it actually. Cooing over how pretty it looked on his tail, and promised they’d never take his coat away knowing it was important to him. They had taken the sharp dagger like device he would attach to his tail, as well as a few nails he had for fixing odds and ends back home.

“Saaalt~” Blue sang in a sing-song voice bounding into the bedroom in a tuxedo. “We have a surprise for you~”

Salt didn’t even lift his skull to look at Blue, he looked up at him with dull eyelights without moving an inch.

“What’s wrong Starshine?” Blue asked tilting his skull. “Aren’t you excited about your surprise?”

Salt closed his sockets and drew the blanket up over his skull, he didn't want whatever they had unless they were going to let him see Stretch again or go home. Just thinking about him made his soul ache, more than anything he wanted to be in those arms again.

“Come on now. You need to get up!~ Sucré and I picked out the most adorable little outfit for you, and we’re going to go out! I’m sure you’d like that.” Blue cooed.

Out? Salt peered out at Blue now, outside? 

“Out?” Salt asked, his voice raspy. He'd hurt his throat from screaming so often, that it hadn't fully healed yet.

“Mmhm! On a date! Sucré picked the perfect place.” Blue said with excitement, looking Salt over. “And we have the cutest outfit for you to wear. I think you’ll like it.”

Salt wasn't so sure about that but if he got outside, maybe he could find a way to escape? He nodded a little and finally got out of bed, the chain jingling when he moved.

“Plus, I don’t think you’ve noticed since we haven’t really let you near the windows, but… well… you’ll see…” Blue said with a grin. Salt likely didn’t know that Mafiatale was on the  _ surface. _ While sunlight did come through the windows Salt was never really close enough or at the right angle to look out. Blue was certain he’d marvel in the sunlight. 

The door opened and Sucré stepped in, holding an extravagant dress. “What do you think?” Sucré asked giving Salt a playful wink, displaying the baby blue dress. Salt blinked looking the dress over, it was a gown actually. Pale blue, decorated with matching tool, the top of the dress had thin straps that would hold it up. Much of the bodice was covered in rhinestones that sparkled when it was moved, there were two off the shoulder lace straps that he assumed were just for looks. And it seemed like there was a lace choker to go with it, a small glittering star hanging from it.

He didn't want to wear it, his scars would be visible in it. But, he needed this chance at freedom.

“O-okay…” Salt murmured flushing slightly.

“You’ll look so beautiful in it, Starshine.” Blue purred.

“He looks beautiful all the time~” Sucré hummed, walking closer to Salt with the extravagant dress. Salt shifted slightly, the chain dragging against the floor. He wasn't sure if they'd let him dress himself or not, they tended to always be handsy.

“Here I’ll help you put it on.” Blue purred.

“No, I will!” Sucré huffed. The twins argued, as they both settled on unshackling Salt and manhandling him out of his cargo jacket and clothes and into the dress despite his whimpered protests. Salt was shivering when they finally released him, the dress now on him and the choker being clasped around his cervical vertebrae. He was glad they at least left his tail ring on, he didn't want to lose the last thing he had of Stretch.

“There.” Sucré said looking Salt over with a pleased look. “We ready?”   


“Yep! Let's go! We don't want to be late!” Blue exclaimed hooking arms with Salt who whimpered quietly.

Sucré hooked his arm with Salt on the other side and the twins grinned to each other. They were certain Salt was going to  _ love _ the surface. They led him to the front door and led him out of the apartment, down the hall and out of the complex and into the surface world.

Salt froze as they came outside his sockets going wide, this, this wasn't the underground! They were, on the surface?! How- why- he started trembling.

“Isn’t it beautiful Starshine?” Blue whispered with a smile, letting Salt take it all in. Salt's whimpers grew slightly louder, his poor voice already so strained. He didn't like this at all, maybe, maybe the resident versions of them had the machine somewhere. If only he could find it, but he had no idea where to even begin looking on the surface for such a machine or for this world’s version of himself and Papyrus.

“Y-yes…”

“We thought you’d like it! This is one of the few universes where the monsters broke through the barrier.” Sucré sighed happily, staring up at the vast blue sky. Salt didn't know why but the sun, it was making his bones itch. But with both arms linked with theirs, he couldn't scratch.

“Oh...I, I see.”

Blue and Sucré babbled with excitement, leading Salt to an expensive looking restaurant. They were seated outside, so they could enjoy the sun and surface, plus there would be less patrons outside which the twins decided was best for their shared boyfriend.

Salt whimpered and began scratching as they sat down, his bones itched so much. It was almost like, something was irritating them.

“Are you alright starlight?” Sucré hummed picking up Salt's spoon, he intended to feed him when they ordered their food. They both liked to take turns feeding him, he hated it.

“Itchy…” Salt coughed, turning his head away as if watching the monsters passing by. As if he were interested in them.

“Hm… maybe the fresh air and sun? None of us are really used to it huh?” Sucré hummed.

“Maybe we can ask for an umbrella over our table?” Blue said sounding concerned.

“That's probably for the best.” Sucré agreed watching Salt with a frown, he had red marks from scratching and it seemed like his other arm was getting red splotches. Salt whimpered softly, now his face was itchy too. More splotches of red appearing as they remained in the sun.

“Oh dear! I think we might need to take him to Alphys, tonight. Or do you think, yeah she does house calls. We'll go home after our date and give her a call.” Blue said getting up and getting an umbrella for their table. Salt sighed as the itching lessened, but the red marks remained.

“Our poor starshine, he's so delicate. We must be more careful.” Blue to Sucré who nodded in turn.

“I wouldn't want our poor Stardust to get hurt.”

“Who knew he would be so sensitive to sun light!” Blue remarked. “Is that better at all Starshine? We'll have the doc come take a look at you.” The Alphys of this world had quite the reputation, and Blue was certain she would be able to help. 

Salt did not like the sound of that, he hated getting check ups of any kind. He shook his head, shrinking a little in his chair.

“I guess it makes sense, he's been underground for so long, longer than most of us, he's probably not used to the sun anymore.” Sucré hummed, gently touching Salt’s jaw. Salt pulled away with a whine.

“He's probably hungry Sucré, we should order!”

Sucré ordered for Salt, he never was really given options or choices not even in what he ate. Luckily for him the twins tended to like healthy savory foods as did he so he hadn't been forced to eat anything greasy or sweet. But that didn't make him feel any less like a helpless stripeling.

Salt sighed as they took turns feeding him soup, breadsticks and a small steak. He kept watching monsters that passed by, he'd never met any if them before and he had no idea how to find the machine.

There must be one if they were here. The twins wouldn't have gone to a universe that  _ didn't _ have a machine, would they? He doubted it, they clearly knew someone here; they had connections. Likely either this world's version of himself or Papyrus depending on whether or not it was a swap world. He just wanted to go home, as he kept watching the monsters tears gathered in his sockets, he missed home so much. Almost as much as he missed Stretch.

“We should head back I think Starshine's in pain from the burns.” Blue said mistaking Salt's tears for physical pain.

“Poor thing. Don't worry Stardust, I'll lather you in aloe vera after the doctor leaves~” Sucré assured, giving Salt a smile. Salt held back a whine. These two were  _ absolutely _ insane. He hasn't had a moment to himself since he'd been kidnapped and they kept touching him and treating him like a stripeling and taking  _ every decision away from him. _ Having Sucré lather him in some kind of lotion sounded like another of his many excuses to  _ feel Salt up _ . And Salt was terrified of what that might be leading up to.

***

After they finished eating and paid the bill they placed one of their jackets over Salt's head to keep the sun off his bones. Once home, Sucré got him changed while Blue called Alphys.

Alphys arrived shortly in a flapper dress that matched her yellow scales, and a lab coat thrown over the dress. Salt was bare from the top up, so she could see the splotches.

“Sheesh you two give me the creeps.” Alphys said glancing from Blue to Sucré. “But Sansy put in a good word for ya, and yer gold said even nicer things, so here I am. This the patient?” Alphys eyes landed on Salt.

“Yes!” Blue said, unperturbed by being called creepy. “He was out in the sun and the red splotches came soon after.” Blue squeezed Salt hand gently to comfort him. Sucré trailed his fingers up and down Sales spine to join his brother in making Salt even more uncomfortable than he already was. Salt whimpered shrinking under both her gaze and their wandering hands, the little skeleton looked very scared.

“Hmm… ya always this scared, kid?” Alphys asked taking a clipboard out. Salt shook his head, giving her a pleading look, before he could open his mouth one of the twins spoke for him.

“He's not scared, he's just excited.” Sucré huffed, the look Salt gave her now suggested otherwise. Alphys gave him an unimpressed look.

“...Right. Look you johns seem real swell, but I'd like to examine the patient alone, capiche?”

“Well...alright.” Blue sighed, he doubted Alphys would hurt him. Because then she'd forfeit the gold they'd be paying her. They both gave Salt's hands a squeeze and left the room, the door closing with a soft click.

“Alright kiddo, how'd ya really get those splotches?” Alphys asked.

“T-the sun...that, that parts true…” Salt told her, his voice scratchy.

“Hmm...ya not from around here right? Used to livin’ underground?” Alphys asked thoughtfully.

“Y-yeah...I uh, I've never been on the surface like this.” Salt said softly.

Alphys nodded thoughtfully. “You’re bones are just sensitive to the sun. You’ll want to wear sunscreen, or cover up. It’ll take you a long time to get used to it I'm afraid.” Alphys said with a grimace. “Or a few burns. Then your bones will tan over, and they won't burn again.”

“That sounds like a pain…” Salt rasped.

Alphys giggled slightly at the pun. “Anyway… you’re voice is raspy, and you look terrified. Everything okay with this weird Sans and his clone?”

Salt looked down, speaking quietly. “...How do I know I can trust you?”

“I guess you don’t. Normally I tell people I'm a doctor and I have a code of ethics, but some doctors break that code.” Alphys said. “I guess all ya have is my word.”

“...Or if I buy your loyalty.” Salt supplied.

“I  _ do _ like gold~” Alphys cooed.

“well...I don't have gold but...I have this.” Salt slid the ring from his tail, it hurt to consider but if it could get him home again. It would be worth it. He showed her the silver ring but held it out of her reach for the moment. “It's real silver, nearly a quarter pound.”

Alphys hummed happily taking it with a greedy look when he handed it over. “Sure thing kiddo~ You have my silence. Whatcha need?”

He quickly glanced at the door dropping his tone very low. “Obviously I'm not from here...they're, I was kidnapped from my universe, they think we're  _ dating,  _ but I'm their elder brother's mate. They're  _ insane. _ ”

Alphys blinked and adjusted her glasses glancing at Salt, then glancing at the doorway. “I  _ knew _ they were creepy.” Alphys huffed under her breath. “Where are ya from? Maybe I can...send a message?” Alphys spun the tail ring around her finger with a pleased hum. 

“I’m from ManiaTale but my mate is from UnderSwap.” Salt explained softly.

“I’ve never heard of either.” Alphys said with a frown. “The machine aint an easy thing to get to either. Need to be in with the skeleton family and tensions are...high between me and ‘em right now.” Alphys huffed. “I deal with the swapfells from time to time. The tallest fucking Papyrus I’ve ever seen comes sniffing around about once a month for my. . .  _ wares _ .” Alphys gave a small smile. 

“Th-that would work, I-I'm friends with Slim. So is my mate.” Salt said softly, a small hope blooming in his soul.  _ Maybe he could go home. _

“Aight. I can give him a message next time I see him.” Alphys said thoughtfully.

“I-I'll try to, get them to call you here again. In, how long…?”

Alphys nodded. “Don’t hurt yourself kiddo.” Alphys said pocketing the tail ring. “Slim last came by about a week ago. So, he’s due in about three weeks.”

“A-alright...so...four weeks? And, I won't, I know how to fake…” Salt said softly, but he looked down wrapping his arms around himself. He didn't know what would happen over the next four weeks, scared was an understatement. 

“Can...can you give this to Slim, to give to Papy…? In case he doesn't, believe him...” he asked quietly, drawing put one of the few items he had left. Stretch would know it was his by sight alone, he held out an old war medal to her.

“Aight.” Alphys said taking the medal, looking it over curiously. It was worn and clearly made by humans, a purple heart. “Can do.” 

Salt nodded but didn't thank her, he'd paid her for this after all. With his most prized possession. “To your other question...throat hurts from screaming…”

Alphys flinched slightly at that. “I can give you some cough drops to soothe that.” Alphys said softly. “But your safest bet is to wait until I’m in contact with Slim.”

“I can't go anywhere…” Salt looked away again, motioning to the bed where his shackle lay on the floor. “But if that'll help...sure.”

Alphys winced again and nodded some. “Hey I’m sure… I’m sure Slim’ll get ya outta here. He’s an airhead, but, he’ll get your mate and they’ll come rescue you.” 

Salt nodded again closing his sockets. “He paid a lot for it, you should get a good price for it…”

By now the twins had grown impatient and barged in, but could see Salt was fine and even seemed calmer.

Alphys glanced at the twins as if not bothered in the least despite how much she had been wincing before. “He has a sunburn. Or rather, bone burn? His bones are sensitive to the sunlight. Apply lotion to the area and keep sunscreen on him or cover him up when you go outside. It’s from not being in the sunlight most of life.” Alphys explained to them. 

“That makes sense, we'll make sure he stays covered and wears sunscreen!” Blue assured with a smile.

“And lotion his burns, poor thing.” Sucré scooped Salt who whimpered quietly from the contact.

“Great…” Alphys said. “And he has a sore throat from… sun exposure, make sure he gets these.” Alphys said handing Blue a bag of cough drops.

“Our poor starshine, we’ll take care of him, thank you doctor!” Blue beamed at her as he paid the bill.

“No problem. Don’t hesitate to call again.” Alphys hummed, counting the gold. She frowned slightly glancing at Salt with what might be a worried look, before heading off. Sucré was already heading off to lotion Salt, the bottle in his hand as he sat down on the bed with him in his lap. Salt shivered he didn't like this at all, how was he going to do this for  _ four weeks? _

Blue quickly ran to his brother’s side, sitting next to them to “assist” which meant watch. And comment, loudly, when Sucré was not doing a “good” enough job. By the time they’d stopped Salt felt like crying, he didn’t even need lotion on his spine! He slumped over to fake tiredness, his sockets half closed to try and convince them that he needed a nap.

“Aw, he seems tired.” Blue remarked, as Sucré lotioned Salt’s tail for no damn reason. Salt whined hoarsely, squirming away from his hands, and crawling under the covers.

“Sleepy bean.“ Blue giggled and Sucré hummed.   


“We should tuck him in~” Sucré purred, stripping Salt of his covers, only to fluff them, and put them back on top of Salt. Blue grabbed the shackle and fitted it back on his ankle, it wouldn’t do for Salt to leave and get lost in such a new place. Least of all with his recently discovered sun sensitivity! Salt closed his sockets, stupid twins, he could cover himself up! But he laid still anyways.

“Get some rest, Starshine!” Blue purred running his knuckles gently down Salt's cheekbone. “ I love you~. I really enjoyed our date today~.”

“Me too!” Sucré said sliding into the made bed directly next to Salt. “And I love you  _ more _ .~” Sucré ran his fingers down Salt's covered sternum. Salt did his best to lay still like he was falling asleep, he wished just once they’d let him sleep by himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The doc is in! Maybe she'll actually be useful, who knows?
> 
> What's Slim purchasing from her? Why, Moonshine of course. What else would he buy?
> 
> Salt is not having a good time.
> 
>  ~~First meeting~~  
>  ~~Collection~~  
>  ~~Love letters~~  
>  ~~Secret admirer~~  
>  ~~Competition~~  
>  ~~Flirting~~  
>  ~~First time~~  
>  ~~Traveling abroad~~  
>  ~~Confessions~~  
>  ~~First date~~  
>  Bird watching  
> Walk in the park  
> Movies  
> Bouquet  
> Romantic dinner  
> The perfect gift  
> Evening jog  
> Sleep over  
> Road trip  
> Baking  
> Sharing secrets  
> Playing games  
> The Fair  
> In home renovations  
> Star tracking  
> Gyftmas celebrations  
> New Year's resolutions  
> Proposal  
> Tying the knot  
> Honeymoon  
> Happy ending


	11. Bird watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sucré and Blue find the prettiest bird to look at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fa la la it's off to hell we go~ ♪~ ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ

“Did you pack the sunscreen?” Sucré demanded. Blue scoffed rolling his eyelights at his twin. Salt was still sleeping, but he had a _wonderful_ idea for another date.

“Of course I did! _And_ I bought a parasol.” Blue said with a confident smirk. “It’ll match his little dress I picked out for him. Do you want to see it?”

“Yes!” Sucré said, his eyelights shifting into bright blue stars. Blue giggled softly and pulled out a white sundress with echoflowers printed on it.

“Isn't it the cutest?!” Blue giggled holding up a white ribbon band with a blue flower mounted on it. “And this came with it, to go on his cute little skull!”

“It is adorable, oh my stars! I can’t wait to see Stardust in that!” Sucrégasped, eyelights shining in his excitement.

“I know me too!” Blue was so excited to see him in his cute new dress, and they'd get to see his delicate little legs too. Salt woke up from the noise but didn't move as of yet, pretending to sleep had saved him from a handful of situations already.

“He’s going to be so gorgeous in this!” Sucré sighed, his fingers clinging to the soft fabric. He couldn’t wait to see their shared boyfriend in it.

“We should wake him up, before the sun gets too bright.” Blue hummed.

Sucré nodded, and walked over to the bed to their ‘sleeping’ boyfriend. Sucré gently caressed Salt’s cheekbone, a love sick look crossing over his face before he gently purred Salt’s name, half tempted to steal a kiss. Salt squirmed and opened his sockets, looking up at Sucré sleepily. He made a quiet noise but didn't sit up just yet, laying there for now.

“Morning, Stardust.” Sucré purred, giving Salt a chase skeleton kiss, pressing his teeth to Salt’s forehead. “We have a big day planned for you~”

“Nothing to overwhelming!” Blue added quickly.

Salt slowly sat up and glanced at the dress in Blue's hands, they always brought him dresses. Yep another choice stripped from him, as if they hadn't taken enough from him already.

“Try it on Starshine! I bet you’ll look great!” Blue said with excitement. Expect by try it on he knew Blue meant they'd be dressing him as usual, and they did. Soon enough he was dressed and they had applied sunscreen to his exposed bones, and his unexposed bones, for reasons unbeknownst to him. Probably so Sucré could feel him up; again. The dress hung down to his knees, and would sway as he moved the material soft and flowing.

“Eeeee! Look how adorable he looks!” Sucré cooed, snapping several pictures of Salt. That was another thing. Sucréseemed to have some kind of obsession of taking Salt’s picture. _All the time._

Sleeping, eating, changing, dressing, even when he was screaming and crying. No matter what he did Sucré was there with his phone snapping a picture, but it was worse when Blue left to grocery shop. They took turns doing that, however, Sucré took the chance to get extra handsy. He lost count of the outfits he'd been stuffed into, poses he'd been forced into for pictures, it never seemed to end.

Could he really endure three more weeks of this? The twins seemed to be getting increasingly handsy, and he didn’t like it one bit.

“Perfect.” Sucré sighed smiling softly. “Now let's get going!”

The twins hooked arms with Salt and he was dragged outside and Blue opened up the parasol. He held it over Salt, who looked up at it. It was white like his dress and trimmed in blue lace.

It did offer protection from the sun, Salt had to admit begrudgingly, and now that he wasn't preoccupied with the burning itch he had felt yesterday he chanced a glance at that vast open blue sky above him. White puffy clouds gently rolled across it, it was so very big, spanning as far as he could see, so much more _open_ than the underground, like he could fall _into_ it. He remembered the sky, vaguely, but what he really wanted to see was the stars. But not with either of _these_ monsters. Once again his soul panged for Stretch's presence, they would tell space puns and lay on a blanket as they looked up.

He sighed softly and before he realized it they had brought him to a part of the park with bird feeders. A space for watching birds, apparently. They released him and Blue handed him the parasol while Sucré gave him some binoculars, they each had a pair of their own and a bird book. Salt blinked taking the offered items, staring at the twins. How could someone so crazy, want to do something so _normal._ But as he wandered off a bit, he realized, they were only watching one bird.

_And that bird, was him._

Salt tried not to focus on their lingering eyelights, he tried to pretend they were looking at actual birds, or the books they had. He wanted them to be looking at anything other than himself. How had these two completely fooled _everyone_ when they were so clearly _insane_?

Sucré smiled taking pictures of the birds, Blue was doing the same. The monsters around them none the wiser.

Salt grit his teeth. They were both being so blatantly obvious, how was it no one around them realized it!? Only Alphys had noticed something was up and he had to give her his gift from Stretch in order to get any kind of help. If he ran, right now, in front of all these other monsters, Salt was certain that somehow Blue and Sucré would get away with chasing after him. And then who knew what would happen? Still putting up with this for _weeks_ was not appealing.

Salt ignored the twins, watching a small robin land on a tree branch, rustling it’s colorful red wings. He wished he could fly too, to be free. He sat down on a large rock, book in his lap as he watched the little bird lift off into the sky. It wasn't fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salt really doesn't deserve their madness, poor bean.
> 
> Zion: They're not mad, they're just a little, overbearing.
> 
> ~~First meeting~~  
>  ~~Collection~~  
>  ~~Love letters~~  
>  ~~Secret admirer~~  
>  ~~Competition~~  
>  ~~Flirting~~  
>  ~~First time~~  
>  ~~Traveling abroad~~  
>  ~~Confessions~~  
>  ~~First date~~  
>  ~~Bird watching~~  
>  Walk in the park  
> Movies  
> Bouquet  
> Romantic dinner  
> The perfect gift  
> Evening jog  
> Sleep over  
> Road trip  
> Baking  
> Sharing secrets  
> Playing games  
> The Fair  
> In home renovations  
> Star tracking  
> Gyftmas celebrations  
> New Year's resolutions  
> Proposal  
> Tying the knot  
> Honeymoon  
> Happy ending


	12. Walk in the park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins and Salt go on a lovely walk!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaos: Because nothing says I love you like taking your kidnapped victim on a walk through the park!
> 
> Zion: And Salt wishes they would take a long walk off a short cliff. At least the dresses are nice? I guess?

Salt sighed heavily, yet another “date”, another dress, another day trapped by the twins. Taunted by the freedom so close, but so unreachable. The twins always gave him dresses and Salt wasn't even sure where his pants were anymore. He was half convinced one of the twins had confiscated them.

His coat was hung up back at the apartment, today they'd dressed him in a lavender halter style dress that flared out around his femurs like a bell. The whole thing trimmed in white lace, and a sunhat on his skull to help protect him from the sun. Along with the sunscreen they insisted on applying every time, before they left.

They took him to the park again, arms linked together like they were a trio instead of kidnappers and their victim.

“I know we were here a few days ago, Starshine, but we saw how much you liked it and thought you'd love a walk through the flower gardens!” Blue exclaimed with excitement.

“We haven’t been yet, but I’ve heard the flower gardens are really beautiful! All sorts of flowers bloom this time of year on the surface, I guess!” Sucré said with equal excitement. Salt grimaced slightly, he didn't mind things like this but he didn't want to do them with the twins. He sighed softly and let himself be led off through the park until they reached the flower gardens. Just like the other day they let him wander, but stayed very close.

He could hear the sound of Sucré's phone camera going off, he closed his sockets before steeling himself for the rest of the walk.

The flowers really were beautiful he had to admit, as he wandered from flower bed to flower bed. Bending to get a closer look at a rose bush he'd just about forgotten the twins were there. At least until he felt a hand tug the bottom of his dress down.

“Careful Stardust, you bend too much and your dress will go up. You wouldn't want anyone to see that!” Sucré scolded gently.

Salt bit back a growl at the touch. He bet Sucré very much wanted to see that, the handsy little pervert. Salt ran his fingertips over the soft blood red rose petals, monetarily considering shoving the thorny part in Sucré’s eye socket. He really wanted to, but he'd feel bad afterwards, the flowers didn't deserve that.

“Alright…” Salt said softly standing up straight again, this whole problem was easily avoided. By letting him wear pants like he wanted to do.

But his pants seemed to be missing, one of the twins had likely swiped it for their ‘shrine’. Salt hadn’t seen either shrine, but he assumed they did in fact exist and he had no desire to see the physical testament to their creepy stalking insanity. The twins had bought him clothes of course. All. Dresses. Or frilly nightgowns, which might as well be _dresses._ He didn't mind dresses, but if he was going to wear one be wanted it to be by his own choice. And one he'd picked out, or Stretch.

Salt continued his walk, trying to pay his twin shadows no mind as he focused on the beautiful flowers. They just didn’t grow in the underground like this. It was so surreal to see them again. He hadn’t really seen them since he was a babybones, minus the one remaining echoflower in Waterfall, but that didn’t count. Not really, it just wasn't the same.

Salt stopped by another flower bed full of white flowers, some of them had pink lines through them. He couldn't help but smile at their defiance, the gardeners wanted them to be white. But they had gotten pollen from the pink flowers and had gotten streaks over time. He thought they were prettier than the white ones.

Salt gently ran his fingertips over the soft defiant petals, he leaned forward some, wanting to smell them too. Only to have yet another hand on his dress, he glanced back to see Blue standing behind him this time.

“...What?” Salt murmured his sockets narrowed.

“Well, like Sucré said, you keep kind of, flashing...but I understand you want to smell the flowers too. So I figured I'd block them from seeing up your dress for you!” Blue smiled. Salt squinted at Blue for this, sighing as he looked back at the flowers he'd been admiring. He didn't trust that at all.

Salt looked from Blue to Sucré and to the surrounding area. Who was the ‘them’ that Blue didn’t want to see up his dress? No one was remotely near them. There was an elderly bear monster about ten flower beds away on a bench and he looked like he was asleep! The only monsters he had to worry about were the twins themselves!

Salt huffed, turning his attention back to the flowers, before standing up straight again, and walking ahead of Blue, not wanting his touch any longer than necessary. He would have loved to walk through these gardens with Stretch. Stretch would likely have some bee and pollen fact that related to honey, or they’d just tell flower puns.

Salt’s soul panged in misery, stars he missed him _so_ much. He felt like crying again but swallowed his tears, he needed to stay strong and wait. But it was hard without his ring, his tail felt naked without it.

The twins had noticed its absence, and he had pretended he had lost it while bird watching. The twins had even looked for him, but of course, they didn’t find it.

Salt heard the twins before he felt them, each twin coming next to him to hook an arm with his.

“Isn’t it so beautiful, Starshine?”

“Not as pretty as you though~” Sucré flirted.

The two chattered loudly and excitedly about Salt, the garden, Salt, the flowers, Salt, how much they loved him, and some more about Salt. the noise turning into static as Salt shuddered and he tried to tune them out. He just let himself unfocus, he didn't hear them anymore, didn't see them, or the gardens.

“He must be getting tired again, maybe we need to have shorter dates?” Blue frowned when Salt became despondent.

“Hmm… maybe. He does seem sensitive to excitement.” Sucré said thoughtfully, waving his palm in front of Salt’s face. When he got no response, he ran his fingers down the lacy dress, tugging it up slightly to give Salt’s tail a gentle tug. Salt's sockets flew wide open and he yelped yanking himself from their arms pushing his dress down over himself again, skull awash in black.

“D-don't _do_ that!” Salt exclaimed his voice so high pitched it cracked.

“Oh my stars! I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?” Sucré gasped, afraid he had hurt their precious boyfriend. Salt whimpered and hid his tail under his dress, still holding it down.

“D-don't touch it, it-it's too sensitive to be touched!” Salt told him, it hadn't hurt but he'd let him think that it had.

“Sucré! You need to be more careful!” Blue scolded but he was blushing slightly. While Sucré looked mortified it seemed Blue at least suspected the true reason for Salt's reaction.

“A-and sticking your hand under his dress like that, you're just as bad as Papy sometimes!” Blue huffed. “We're in a public space!”

Salt held tightly to the hem of his dress for the rest of the walk home, even as they were once more linked with him. Gushing over how cute their pictures of him were.

***

The twins dragged Salt over to the couch to snuggle when they arrived home, Sucré sharing some of the pictures he had taken, Salt was the main focus in every single one. Salt was despondent again, closing his sockets. Stars he just wanted some peace, where he wasn't being touched, spoken about, and fretted over like some baby bones.

“He really must be tired, lets get him ready for bed Blue. Should we bathe him?” Sucré asked looking over the barely moving monster between them.

Blue's eyelights lit up, the blush from earlier reappearing. “Oh, yes! We probably should.”

Of course they'd want to do that. Stars, he didn't know how much more of this he could take. And he was certain it hadn't even been two weeks.

He felt himself being picked up and the dress pulled off his body, he just let it happen. It was too much wasted effort to fight them, it never did any good. He was so tired, of all of it.

He had bitten Sucré his first forced bath and the twins had simply remarked how _cute_ it was. He could kill them. The thought had crossed his mind, but they were Stretch's _baby brothers_. Stretch would never forgive him if he murdered his brothers, no matter how insane they were. So he restrained himself.

Soon Salt found himself in the tub, gloved hands all over his bare charred bones, two bars of soap used to scrub so each twin got to touch. He shuddered curling in on himself, sockets closed tightly. He just wanted the nightmare to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Blue and Sucré](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TH_YbBHVF4g) are so happy!
> 
>  ~~First meeting~~  
>  ~~Collection~~  
>  ~~Love letters~~  
>  ~~Secret admirer~~  
>  ~~Competition~~  
>  ~~Flirting~~  
>  ~~First time~~  
>  ~~Traveling abroad~~  
>  ~~Confessions~~  
>  ~~First date~~  
>  ~~Bird watching~~  
>  ~~Walk in the park~~  
>  Movies  
> Bouquet  
> Romantic dinner  
> The perfect gift  
> Evening jog  
> Sleep over  
> Road trip  
> Baking  
> Sharing secrets  
> Playing games  
> The Fair  
> In home renovations  
> Star tracking  
> Gyftmas celebrations  
> New Year's resolutions  
> Proposal  
> Tying the knot  
> Honeymoon  
> Happy ending


	13. Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins and Salt go for a romantic night out at the movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaos: Keeping your hostages entertained is a very important part of villainhood.
> 
> Zion: Can't have them getting bored!

After some thought the twins had finally, or so they thought. Found the perfect date night, the movies was a great choice. No sunlight, it was only a few hours long at most, and their Starshine would be sitting for most of it. There couldn't be a better date for him, and so they bought movie tickets for the eight o'clock viewing.

Salt was curled up in bed, he had taken a nap earlier and hadn't gotten up yet. So he'd be fully rested for their movie date! They'd picked a romcom of course, something cheerful, a Gyftmas one.

“He's going to love it, I just know it!” Sucré squealed with excitement, eyelights in the shapes of stars.

“Saaaans~” Blue cooed gently tapping Salt's cheekbone to wake him up. Salt whined and squirmed in the bed, peering out at Blue grumpily. As if annoyed for disrupting his nap, which he was, he'd been dreaming about Stretch again. That was the only way he could see him anymore.

  
“Time to get up sleepy head~” Blue said playfully. 

“We have a great day planned!” Sucré said with excitement and Salt gave him a less than impressed look. Salt seriously doubted that, utterly certain they would take him out somewhere pleasant, only for it to be ruined by their constant coddling, hovering, and groping. 

“And I have the perfect outfit for you.” Blue said brightly. Salt stared at him blankly. It was likely yet  _ another _ dress. In fact, Salt made a bet with himself. It wasn’t a dress, he’d eat his own damn missing pants once he found them. Lucky for him, he wasn’t going to lose that bet with himself- Oh stars he was going insane, wasn’t he? Making bets with himself. Next he’d be talking to himself. Not like he wanted to talk to  _ them,  _ talking to himself was better in his option. Was crazy  _ contagious _ ?

If so then Salt might be susceptible to catching it. Well, if he murdered Blue and Sucré in a fit of manic insanity, could he really be blamed? Stretch might even forgive him. Salt was disrupted from his fantasies of draining the twins of every last ounce of their magic as a brown paper bag fell in his lap. Iwas lumpy, signaling it was probably a dress.

“I ordered it online, I think it’ll look adorable on you!” Blue all but squealed. Salt sighed, tearing the bag open, revealing a long blue dress with long sleeves, a winter dress. It had silver glittering snowflakes decorating the fine silk, and a pattern of ice crystals along the frilly, feather lined bottom. 

“We didn’t want you to get chilly where we are going. It tends to be cold in there.” Sucré said with a smile. “You’ll look just like a cute little snowflake!” 

Salt sighed softly and got up, about to attempt to dress himself only for the dress and him to be snatched up. The twins undressing and dressing him again in the dress, cooing over him the entire time. Salt crossed his arms afterwards, looking grumpier than he already had.

Sucré and Blue both giggled, as if amused by his dissatisfaction. “Aw, Starshine you look so adorable.” Blue cooed, gently pinching Salt’s cheekbone.

“Look how grumpy he is! Let’s go already so he will cheer up.” Sucré said with a soft chuckle, snapping a picture before pulling Salt up, half dragging him towards the door. Salt huffed but let himself be dragged, beyond caring anymore. He was just done, all the time, these days.

The twins as per usual linked arms with him, escorting him to the theater and chatting about how much fun they were going to have. Salt just stayed quiet, by now they were convinced he was just the quiet type. Even though with Stretch they had always talked a lot.

At the theater they bought drinks, snacks and found the perfect seats. In the middle, not too close or too far from the screen. The settled with Salt between them, placing a drink in his cup holder and a large bucket of popcorn in his lap for them all to share.

Salt glanced at the giant screen before them warily, watching monster’s filter in as advertisements splayed across the screen, attempting to sell things while monsters found their seats before the actual movie started. An alternate version of Ice wolf glanced at them, and smiled slightly. 

“I like yer dress.” He grunted to Salt as he passed by. Which made sense, he was Ice Wolf and it was snow themed. Salt paid it little mind but the next thing he knew both of the twins growled at Ice Wolf like he threatened the smaller monster.

“His sockets are up here buddy!” Sucré huffed, clenching his fists. 

“He’s  _ taken _ !” Blue snarled.

Ice Wolf stopped and frowned, he hadn’t been hitting on the small monster at all. All he’d done was compliment his dress, boy those skeletons were high strung. He huffed softly and shook his head. Salt looked highly unamused by their bullshit, sighing heavily and giving the version of his own Ice Wolf an understanding look.   
  
“Sorry, didn’t mean nothin' by it.”

“It’s oka-” Salt started but was drowned out by both twins. 

“Better not have!” Blue hissed venomously.

“He’s  _ ours.”  _ Sucré growled and Salt stared at them and rolled his eyelights. Not even his actual boyfriend, who was in fact, a jelly bean acted like this. If anything, he taunted others because Salt was taken by him.

“Alright, alright.” Ice Wolf said, frowning at the two, before continuing on his way. The two glared after him, sockets narrowed. 

“Can you believe him Sucré? Eyeing  _ our _ Starshine like that?” Blue hissed.

“I know right! I mean, I know our stardust is very lovely, but he’s very clearly taken.” Sucré replied his arms crossed. Salt sunk down in his seat, other monsters were looking at them now.

“They must be jealous.” Blue mused. 

“Who wouldn't be?” Sucré replied rolling his eyelights and looking at Salt who was hoping the ground would swallow him up. No such luck.

“Can’t believe he was flirting with Salt right in front of us like that.” Sucré huffed.

“Let's not let him ruin our night, let's enjoy our movie.” Blue told his brother gently.

“Yeah, your right.” Sucré nodded, and he gently squeezed Salt’s hand, who sighed. The twins fell silent as the picture started, and Salt actively pretended neither were there.

***

The movie wasn't bad really, but it just made Salt miss Stretch even more. He ended up crying halfway through, the twins trying to comfort him. But he just sobbed more, and they ended up having to leave so he could calm down.

“It’s okay Starshine.I didn’t know you were so sensitive to romance stories! They make cry too sometimes!” Blue said, trying to calm Salt down as they walked their boyfriend back towards their little apartment.

“It's not a bad thing, really! It's okay!” Sucré assured Salt as they walked. Salt was trying his best just to hide but they wouldn't let go.

As they walked through the busy street, a rabbit monster bumped into them, nearly knocking Salt over. 

“Hey! Watch where you’re going!” Sucré hissed, sockets narrowing. They had nearly smacked right into Salt! Who tried to pull his arms free of the twins, who exchanged looks. Maybe their little lover was feeling overwhelmed?

The two quickly ushered Salt back to the house before he could get disturbed by more rude monsters. “There, there, Starshine, see? We are home. Isn’t that better?” Sucré cooed. Salt finally tore himself free and he fled from the twins into the bathroom, shutting the door with a wail. Both sighed softly, they should probably give him some space. But they were worried, and they didn’t want Salt to accidentally hurt himself when he was so very upset.

“Do you think he’s okay?” Blue asked his brother quietly.

“I don’t know...he’s just so sensitive to things, I worry for him. Papy probably did a number on him...we did pick him up after his heat ended…” Sucré sighed.

Blue nodded some looking thoughtful. Poor Salt, he was probably traumatized after he had been at Papy’s mercy for an entire week. “Yeah. I just want to make him feel better.”

“Me too...hey, I think I have an idea!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue and Sucre are just a _little_ over protective of their mate, eh?
> 
>  ~~First meeting~~  
>  ~~Collection~~  
>  ~~Love letters~~  
>  ~~Secret admirer~~  
>  ~~Competition~~  
>  ~~Flirting~~  
>  ~~First time~~  
>  ~~Traveling abroad~~  
>  ~~Confessions~~  
>  ~~First date~~  
>  ~~Bird watching~~  
>  ~~Walk in the park~~  
>  ~~Movies~~  
>  Bouquet  
> Romantic dinner  
> The perfect gift  
> Evening jog  
> Sleep over  
> Road trip  
> Baking  
> Sharing secrets  
> Playing games  
> The Fair  
> In home renovations  
> Star tracking  
> Gyftmas celebrations  
> New Year's resolutions  
> Proposal  
> Tying the knot  
> Honeymoon  
> Happy ending


	14. Bouquet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bouquet of flowers for Sucré and Blue's lover~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaos: wow! We are nearly half way there. This was supposed to be a small fic *snort*
> 
> Zion: hush you! This is short for us!

Yet another stupid bouquet of flowers from the twins, who droned on, and on,  _ and on,  _ about the flowers meanings and why they’d chosen them. He’d thrown most of them away, or ripped them to shreds and flushed them, he didn’t want their stupid flowers! But there were always more, they were insistent on giving him more flowers, trying to “heal’ him of the damage their elder brother had dealt him. Stretch had only ever been a gentle lover to him, even in his heat. Stretch had been checking on him, making sure he was okay, and between their couplings he absolutely spoiled him. He’d made Salt feel so, so  _ loved _ , cherished in a way he’d never felt before.

And now...his own brothers, were trying to tarnish that. They didn’t know anything, anything at all, deluded by their own twisted fantasies. A bitterness was growing in his soul, it made him feel sick. And it was only two weeks, two, agonizing weeks. He was only halfway through waiting for Alphys to contact Slim, two more weeks of this hell. He wasn’t even sure how long he’d been here before her visit, or how long it would take for anyone to find him here. Let alone actually get into this universe, he felt like he was going  _ crazy. _

He wasn’t sure if he could wait that long. Maybe he should try running? Hiding out, and contacting Alphys on his own? There was a forest near the city, he could stay there. He knew how to survive on his own in the wilderness, nothing new about that. Then maybe he could finally have some peace? He’d try and make some kind of plan, he couldn’t take this much longer he didn’t think. Not without losing his mind, the twins only got touchier by the hour. They hadn’t tried anything sexual-not yet at least, but he was afraid that was coming soon enough. The thought made him shudder, he was sitting huddled in the tub after locking the door. The twins had the key though and could get in if they wanted to.

It wouldn’t be the first time they burst into the bathroom if they so chose to. The twins didn’t sleep much, but they did sleep. Usually between midnight and six am. Maybe then he could sneak out and make his escape? But he would need to get a better idea of how the place was laid out, and avoid being seen. And somehow getting out of their arms in the middle of the night without waking them up, he sighed and rested his skull on his knees. He had a lot to smooth out for this to even have a small chance of working.

“Starshine?”

Salt sighed, and looked up to see Blue standing in the doorway, key in hand.

“...What?”

“I know it's probably hard to talk about...but we want to  _ help  _ you, please let us? We're sorry for what our brother did to you, we can see that it's taken a heavy toll...we should have acted sooner. But, we thought he'd backed off.” Blue spoke gently, as if trying to sooth him. Salt looked away from Blue, he couldn't believe they thought Stretch had abused him!

Stretch...Stretch was, even sweeter than the honey he coveted. The sweetest monster he'd ever known besides Toffee, the one thing in his life he didn't mind being sweet. And now without him, life was bitter. He felt tears pricking his sockets for the probably tenth time today, hands twisting in his frilly nightgown that the twins had forced him into.

Blue sighed sadly, taking his reaction as a result of the “trauma” he suffered at his elder brother's hands. He left Salt alone for the moment to talk to Sucré again, this wasn't working either it seemed. They had a few other ideas but, they had wanted to wait until Salt recovered. It didn't seem like they could wait much longer though, maybe it was what he needed to move on?

Salt grabbed the only remaining flower off the bottom of the tub, clutching it close. He couldn't bring himself to ruin it, it was the same brilliant orange as Stretch’s eyelights.

***

“He's...he's crying again Sucré ...I didn't think Papy had hurt him so badly...I, I feel awful that we didn't step in sooner.”

“Me too, but we didn't know. How could we? We both know Papy means well, I'm sure Papy didn't mean to hurt him but… he clearly hurt him.” Sucré sighed.

“We might need to try other things….I didn't want to go that far so quickly but we're running out of options.” Blue murmured wringing his hands.

Sucré gave a thoughtful hum. “You mean the gift we had planned?” 

“Yeah, but first, I want to try another date. In the apartment this time, maybe then he won't be overwhelmed.”

“Good idea I don't wanna rush things.” Sucré said with a nod.

“And if that doesn't seem to help, we'll give him our gift.” Blue agreed.

“Sounds like a plan.” Sucré said thoughtfully he truly didn't want to rush things but Salt needed all the love and care he could get. Neither of them had thought their brother had done this much damage, he could be lewd but they never thought he'd force himself on the small skeleton like this!

They hoped to undo the damage done, so that their poor lover could recover from his ordeal. It was soul breaking to see him so upset, so,  _ traumatized. _

“What should we do here at the apartment?” Sucré asked thoughtfully. There was a number of things they could try. A quiet game night perhaps?

“I was thinking we could have a nice quiet night in, make him a romantic dinner, candle light, soft music, soothing bath, the works.” Blue explained with a smile. “He can finally wear that red dress we have put up for special occasions.”

“That sounds perfect!” Sucré said, eyelights shifting into stars.

“I'm going to go buy everything we need, can you keep an eye on Starshine?” Blue asked grabbing his wallet.  
  


“Certainly.” Sucré said with a nod. He'd watch their precious boyfriend and care for his every need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaos: How could Papy do that!? Hurt Salt so much! How dare! It's okay though, the twins have a plan >:D
> 
>  ~~First meeting~~  
>  ~~Collection~~  
>  ~~Love letters~~  
>  ~~Secret admirer~~  
>  ~~Competition~~  
>  ~~Flirting~~  
>  ~~First time~~  
>  ~~Traveling abroad~~  
>  ~~Confessions~~  
>  ~~First date~~  
>  ~~Bird watching~~  
>  ~~Walk in the park~~  
>  ~~Movies~~  
>  ~~Bouquet~~  
>  Romantic dinner  
> The perfect gift  
> Evening jog  
> Sleep over  
> Road trip  
> Baking  
> Sharing secrets  
> Playing games  
> The Fair  
> In home renovations  
> Star tracking  
> Gyftmas celebrations  
> New Year's resolutions  
> Proposal  
> Tying the knot  
> Honeymoon  
> Happy ending


	15. Romantic Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zion: A bit late because I'm stuck in bed with the flu and Chaos passed out. But what a way to cheer someone up right?
> 
> Chaos: I TOTALLY FORGOT AND PASSED OUT XD

This was the first time since he'd been here that the twins had actually left him alone for more than a few minutes. The longest had been fifteen, up until now that was. They had left him alone all day, and it was a blessed peace he gladly accepted. No touching, no constant cooing over how “cute” he was, listening to their twisted ideas of his lover. He felt so at peace that he didn't notice when it had gotten dark.

If they gave him more days like today he could make it through the next two weeks to see Alphys again. Hopefully she'd have been in contact with Slim a way home had been figured out, and more importantly, back to Stretch.

Just as he was thinking this Sucré scooped him up off the couch and he whined as usual, and like always he was ignored and carried off. But Sucré didn't say a word, he silently dressed Salt in a dress he hadn't seen yet.

Scarlet, long enough to reach his calves with a slit up the side all the way up to the top of his hip. The edges of the slit were embroidered with gold hibiscus flowers, silver beads making up the vines and leaves. They traveled up the side of the dress and diagonal across the bodice, decorating the front and top of it. The sleeves were off shoulder and ruffled, the entire dress hugged his frame tightly. Sucré carefully adjusted the matching choker, red satin, beaded with silver and a tiny golden, flower hanging from it. 

“Beautiful.” Sucré purred, eyelights scanning Salt over in the dress. “So beautiful Stardust~”

Salt flushed as Sucré drew him over to the mirror so he could see himself, unsure how to react to the dress. It was different than the others he'd worn, they had been casual and cute. This felt more...mature.

“See how beautiful you are?” Sucré whispered into Salt’s acoustic meatus, sliding his hands along Salt’s hip bones, that the dress framed firmly, leaving little to the imagination. Salt shivered and drew away from Sucré, he let for once and left Salt alone again. Salt frowned in confusion, that was unexpected. Sucré went to find his twin, the two changed into dress shirts and slacks. They needed to look nice for their lover too!

Salt frowned at himself in the mirror before turning away. He bet Stretch would like this. He didn’t want the twins dressing him up. He could dress up if he wanted to, and not for them. If he ever got the chance though, he wanted to go on a real date with Stretch. Maybe something like this, only, orange. At least if they went somewhere that required fancy clothes, that was.

Salt couldn't help but giggle a little, it would probably have honey bees or something on it. He smiled despite himself, Stretch would have loved him to wear something like that he was sure. All the bee puns they would make, he was a hundred percent sure Stretch would start with bee mine or something equally as cheesy. And he loved the idea of it.

Stars, he missed Stretch so much. He missed the way he laughed, his low drawl, the puns, the slow way he walked, even his lewd flirting. He missed the way he smelled, the way he snored softly when he slept, he missed everything about Stretch. Soon he told himself, soon he'd be in his arms again. He might never leave them again after this, either.

When the twins came for him Salt expected to be taken outside, but they instead brought him to the kitchen table. It had a few candles on it and the lights were off, dinner neatly laid out on the table. As he looked over the food Salt noticed that soft, sort of romantic music was playing from somewhere. He swallowed a sigh, yet another date with the monsters he didn't want to be with.

They were both dressed up too, though not in dresses like Salt had been. 

“We thought we’d have a romantic dinner inside, today!” Blue said brightly, unveiling the prepared meal he had likely cooked for the occasion. 

Salt just nodded and went to sit down, only for Sucré to pull his chair out for him and push him up to the table. Earning a deep sigh from Salt as he looked down at his currently empty plate, he wouldn't get to feed himself either he was sure.

Sure enough Blue took a bowl, filling it with the a fresh salad with a light dressing putting it in front of Salt, as he took Salt’s plate and filled it with lobster and fresh broccoli, with some rice. Salt already knew he wouldn’t be able to eat all that. 

“It looks delicious, brother!” Sucré praised, picking up Salt’s fork before he could, and he began to feed Salt his own damn salad.

Salt sighed softly. He figured he'd be used to their shit by now, big they still managed to piss him off. But what was he supposed to do? They were his lovers brothers, and as crazy as they were or how much they pissed him off. They were his only family, and they probably needed help. He wanted to hurt them, but he wouldn't. So, he put up with it as best be could manage. Which was harder sometimes than it was others, sighing he ate what he could of the offered food.

They always fed him too much, all he did was lay around too. He was certain he'd started losing muscle by now and gaining weight. He hadn't dared form his body to check, they didn't need more incentive to touch him.

They already touched him enough as it was, bathing him, carrying, dressing him, manhandling, grabbing his hand, touching his arm, they always found a reason. Or just outright did it without any reason at all, he couldn't even eat half his food. Turning his head away when he'd eaten his fill, as he usually did. For once they didn't press, instead he was manhandled to the bathroom where they drew him a bath. Pouring what looked like salt into the bathtub.

“These bath salts should help you relax starshine, we just want you to feel better.” Blue explained.

Salt gave Blue an unimpressed look, but the water did smell nice, and it turned a pleasant purple color, bubbles forming. Sucré lowered him into the tub after undressing him and touching his hips for far too long in his opinion.

Blue cooed softly, eyelights scanning over Salt as he grabbed a washcloth, but he didn’t touch Salt yet, letting Salt sit ‘peacefully’ in the bathwater. It would be almost stress relieving and nice, if he weren’t being watched like some exotic animal in a zoo.

He looked away from them and sat quietly in the lukewarm water, watching the bubbles float around. The twins once again looked at each other, be was calm but...he looked so sad. Maybe he needed them more than any of them realized.

“Sucré , can you get everything ready?” Blue requested softly, it was going to be a rough ride for Salt. But this might be the only way they could get him over what Stretch had done, by showing him that it could be an enjoyable experience.

Sucré paused for a moment, a small smile forming, a look of manic excitement flashing across his face before disappearing. 

“I’m on it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zion: I don't know how to do the list thingy xD bear with the sick person please!
> 
> Chaos is #late: 
> 
> ~~First meeting~~  
>  ~~Collection~~  
>  ~~Love letters~~  
>  ~~Secret admirer~~  
>  ~~Competition~~  
>  ~~Flirting~~  
>  ~~First time~~  
>  ~~Traveling abroad~~  
>  ~~Confessions~~  
>  ~~First date~~  
>  ~~Bird watching~~  
>  ~~Walk in the park~~  
>  ~~Movies~~  
>  ~~Bouquet~~  
>  ~~Romantic dinner~~  
>  The perfect gift  
> Evening jog  
> Sleep over  
> Road trip  
> Baking  
> Sharing secrets  
> Playing games  
> The Fair  
> In home renovations  
> Star tracking  
> Gyftmas celebrations  
> New Year's resolutions  
> Proposal  
> Tying the knot  
> Honeymoon  
> Happy ending


	16. The Perfect Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue and Sucré have the perfect gift to cheer Salt up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They have the sweetest most _perfect_ gift in mind! 
> 
> Warnings are in the notes below.

The two suspiciously left him alone to enjoy the rest of his bath while Sucré prepared for whatever it is Blue wanted him to get ready for. Blue went to fetch a warm towel from the dryer, soon to return to scoop Salt out of the tub, he was sure.

Salt huffed running his fingers through the purple bubbles with a sigh. Less than two weeks. Less than two weeks. He repeated the mantra over and over like a prayer. He'd been keeping track of the days that seemed to drag on, he just had to hold on it, wasn't that much longer. Two weeks, half a month, fourteen days. He could do it, then he could go home he told himself.

As expected Blue came back and did scoop him up out of the tub and wrapped him up in a towel to bring him back to their shared room. Sucré was waiting, more candles had been lit and now Salt was worried. There was a syringe on the bedside table, those were _ never  _ a good sign.

The twins hadn't used the syringe in a while, and only when he started freaking out. H,e did not like the sight of it now.

Blue gently placed Salt on the bed with a soft coo. Salt tried to duck down into the towel, to appear sleepy. He didn't want to be a part of whatever they were thinking about, hoping they'd let him sleep instead. He had been relaxed too, until now.

“We know you've been really upset and sad lately Starshine, we just want to make it better.” Blue cooed sweetly.

“We know we can't change what our brother did to you.” Sucré sighed.

Salt huffed into the towel, offended on Stretch's behalf that they thought Stretch had  _ hurt _ him. He looked away from them, hiding even more in his towel. The twins frowned slightly but would sit on each side of him, gently pulling the towel until it fell away. Salt whined and tried to grab it back, but Blue had already whisked it away. He huddled on the middle of the bed, tail curling around himself.

It didn't matter if he said anything or not, they never listened anyways. So he didn't say anything at all.

“You know how much we love you. We want to show it to you. Prove our love. We just want you happy Starshine.” Blue purred cupping Salt's face. Salt pulled away, his soul racing as panic rose. He didn't like where this was going, he scooted away from them and towards the headboard. But they followed, trapping him there. 

Salt shook his head at them, gripping one of the pillows to his sternum.

“We know your nervous, so are we. That's why we brought something to relax you.” Sucré purred.

Salt's eyelights flickered to the syringe in dread but instead Sucré took out some nice smelling oils- oh stars no, not  _ another _ massage. Granted he would take the massage over the syringe but Sucré always took so long and just used the massage as an excuse to touch him.

“W-what...are we…?” Salt rasped quietly, staying behind his pillow.

“Well, first I'm going to give you a nice massage to help you relax.” Sucré purred.

“If that doesn't help we have some medicine.” Blue chimed in 'helpfully’ as Sucré manhandled Salt to lie on his stomach as Sucré began the massage.

“Then we thought we'd show you how much we love you in the purest way there is; by making love.” Sucré cooed, working the stiffness from Salt's stiffening bones. His soul felt frozen, he shook his head fear spiking to an all time high.

“But-I-” Salt squirmed free and this time went straight under the covers. “I-I'm not ready!”

Blue and Sucré glanced at each other as if having a silent conversation.

“Stardust, we know what our brother did to you was  _ horrible.  _ We will be gentle, show you how good it can be, erase all those bad memories.” Sucré cooed.

“N-no! I don't want to!” Salt wailed shaking under the blankets.

“Shhh, just relax.” Blue cooed picking up the syringe. “I'm going to give you something to calm you down and if you still don't want to then we won't.” 

“NO!” Salt yelled, panic setting in firmly. The twins both sighed, they'd hoped to avoid this and take the easier way. But the damage was just too deep, it seemed.

“Shhh….” Sucré wrapped his arms around him from behind, effectively restraining him.

Salt struggled violently, screaming like he was being murdered.  _ This was the absolute worst thing that could be happening. He begged someone, something,  _ **_anything._ ** To stop them _. _

But nobody came.

The twins wrestled him out of the blankets and someone held him down, the other grabbing his soul, fear blinding him as he continued to scream up until he felt the pain of a needle piercing his soul.

He shook under their hands, sobbing as the unknown drug filled his system and forced him to calm down.

“There, there~” One of them cooed softly. “That's better isn't it? Just relax.”

He didn't  _ want _ to relax. He wanted to scream, to cry, to fight but he found it difficult to move. They were still touching him, rubbing his bones with the oils Sucré had brought. His body lay mostly still save for the shudders running through him. He choked on his tears, it wasn't fair, he didn't want this! 

He couldn’t even speak, couldn’t cry, couldn’t yell. It was as if his body could not respond to what he wanted, like the messages from his mind were being blocked.

“That's much better now isn't it?” Blue asked leaning over Salt who could barely manage his small noise of protest. “Do you still not want to Starshine? If not now is the time to tell us.”

But he couldn't tell them anything, and he was certain they both  _ knew that. _ Blue smiled down at him, leaning closer.

“I think you're ready to start then.”

Salt’s soul froze in terror and Sucré squealed in excitement next to twin. “He looks so relaxed.” Sucré purred. Salt disagreed. Surely his eyelights betrayed his terror, neither of them likely cared. He managed to squeeze his sockets shut as he felt hands carefully lifting him up until he was being supported between the twins.

“It took awhile to come to an agreement on who would go first.” Blue hummed softly. 

“But then we agreed, it was only fair if we both gave you out first time, together.” Sucré sighed softly, as if the idea were romantic. Salt's soul churned, tears leaking down his cheekbones. He couldn't stop them, he couldn't do anything, he silently begged Stretch to forgive him.

“Isn't this the perfect gift, Stardust? The three of us together, proving our love in its purest form?” Sucré purred fingertips sliding down Salt's bare bones slowly spreading Salt's femurs for him.

“Now we just need to get you in the mood~” Blue cooed at Salt who wished he was anywhere else.

  
Stars maybe he could just close his sockets and pretend they were Stretch? But they were  _ nothing _ like Stretch. And wouldn't that be betraying him? A hand trailed over his pelvis, he silently begged for anything to stop them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Non-con like elements, drugging, Salt has a bad time.
> 
> Poor Salt bean! :(
> 
>  ~~First meeting~~  
>  ~~Collection~~  
>  ~~Love letters~~  
>  ~~Secret admirer~~  
>  ~~Competition~~  
>  ~~Flirting~~  
>  ~~First time~~  
>  ~~Traveling abroad~~  
>  ~~Confessions~~  
>  ~~First date~~  
>  ~~Bird watching~~  
>  ~~Walk in the park~~  
>  ~~Movies~~  
>  ~~Bouquet~~  
>  ~~Romantic dinner~~  
>  ~~The perfect gift~~  
>  Evening jog  
> Sleep over  
> Road trip  
> Baking  
> Sharing secrets  
> Playing games  
> The Fair  
> In home renovations  
> Star tracking  
> Gyftmas celebrations  
> New Year's resolutions  
> Proposal  
> Tying the knot  
> Honeymoon  
> Happy ending


	17. Evening jog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a perfect gift, an evening jog is a great way to get emotions under control!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 17! Wow this month is going my fast, isn't it?

The twins adjusted him, more hands grazing over his bones, reaching for his sacrum- followed by someone banging on the door and yelling.

“SHUT YOUR BITCH UP, OTHER PEOPLE LIVE HERE YA KNOW?!”

“You're bein’ just as loud, shut the hell up!” Came another more feminine, forceful sounding voice.

Blue and Sucré both scowled, staring at the door. 

“Wait here, Starshine.” Blue said as if Salt could possibly move right now. Blue slid out of the bed, fixing his clothes. Sucré covered Salt with a blanket just in case, squinting out into the hallway as Blue answered the door.

Outside a very irate looking rabbit monster was scowling at a version of Undyne. She had on a red men's dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up past her elbows, black slacks and what appeared to be a gun holster strapped around her waist hidden under a black vest that went over her shirt. Her long red hair woven into a tight braid and into an equally right bun against the back of her head.

“Can I help you two?” Blue scoffed, narrowing his sockets at the rabbit. “You’re both being very loud!” Blue added, as if they were disrupting  _ his _ night.

“I was called about various noise complaints.” Undyne stated looking down at Blue with a scowl. “ _ I'm  _ doing my  _ job.” _

Blue pouted slightly, glancing at the rabbit. So this was all  _ their _ fault, then. The rabbit was clearly jealous of what Blue, Salt, and Sucré had, and was trying to cause trouble!

“Sir, go back to your apartment and let me do my job.” Undyne hissed at the rabbit who was looking put out.

The rabbit grumbled and squinted at Blue, before returning to their own apartment, slamming their door. Blue huffed, how rude!

Undyne turned to him with a raised brow. “Well, punk? The hell is going on?”

“Just having a quiet night in until our neighbor made a ruckus.” Blue huffed, crossing his arms. 

“Uh huh. Sorry bud but I'm gonna have to make sure everything's okay. This ain't the first complaint I got and the skeleton family pays me to keep things quiet over here. Ya get me?”

Blue huffed, but nodded. He didn’t want any trouble with the skeleton family in Mafiatale. They ran this place, and had been most accommodating for Blue and Sucré. “Come in…?”

Undyne pushed past him into the apartment and waited for Blue to join her. “You live here with yer twin an another right?”

“Yep, our partner Salt.” Blue said reluctantly leading the fish monster inside their apartment. Undyne’s yellow eyes scanned the kitchen, noting some pictures of Salt on the fridge in a sundress.

“Where are they?”

Blue huffed, frowning at the fish woman and he reluctantly led her to their bedroom. Blue was relieved to see Sucré had covered Salt with blankets, so he wasn’t indecent. Salt was in Sucré’s arms, as Sucré gently caressed the other’s peaceful face.

Salt didn’t feel the least bit peaceful, he looked at the new monster with terror, silently pleading with his eyelights as his voice was too weak. Undyne raised a brow at the two of them, she could see the shackle on the floor and the terror in the smallest monster's eyelights. Alphys had been right, that was for sure.

“You know they don't allow pets here right?” Undyne told them, looking down at the shackle. She didn't know who they thought they were fooling, she knew a drugged monster when she saw one.

“I don't know what you mean by that. There are no pets here.” Blue bristled.

“Our sex lives are none of your business.” Sucré huffed.

“I didn't say a word about your personal lives. But it  _ is  _ my business if you're ruining the peace.”

Blue looked indignant but he took a deep breath. “We will be more quiet.” He said, sweetly instead.

“Hell yes you will, if I get another complaint, you guys are out.” Undyne hissed. “Do you mind if I check on your little friend? Dr.Alphys asked me to check on him if I was around, she's worried about his condition. If I don't I might be cut off tonight when I get home, know what I mean?”

“I… I suppose.” Blue said with a frown. Salt's burns had all but gone away but it  _ was _ good to check, Blue didn't want his lover to still be in pain after all and Salt often tried to suffer in silence. He never talked about what Papy did after all. The little skeleton might still ache from the burns and they wouldn't even know it!

“Can we get a little privacy guys? I ain't gonna manhandle him, he doesn't have tits.” Undyne told the twins and she waited to see if they'd leave or not. “Just so he can be more comfortable and not have so many looking at him, Alphys said he's super shy.”

“Well he's not shy around us!” Sucré scoffed.

“Well of course he's not but maybe he doesn't want us to see him like that.” Blue said thoughtfully. He wouldn't want Salt to see him being checked over for injuries, he'd be afraid it would worry Salt.

“We'll be right in the kitchen Starshine.” Blue told Salt kissing his forehead.

Undyne waited until they were gone to approach Salt, shaking her head. “Don't worry, I got somethin to help ya.”

Undyne spoke softly and would very gently, far gentler than either twin ever had, removed his soul from his ribcage, wincing at the mark left by needles.

“M'sorry kid, but this'll help.” She assured before administering a small shot of clear liquid to his soul. She then returned it, slowly he would begin to be able to move again.

“Stay down kid, Imma leave ya some stuff by the door when I leave, Alphys was worried somethin’ like this would happen. But ya gotta stay down, so they don't know.” 

Salt nodded and lay still, his soul calming down finally.

“Ey guys, ya can come back now.”

Blue and Sucré came back in looking at Salt with worry.

“Is he alright? Is he still in pain from the sun burn? It went away!” Sucré said frowning.

“He wouldn't say, but he seems kinda sore, and stiff. Just be gentle with him for a few days? No role playing.” She looked at the shackle and back at them again. “He should be fine in a few days.”

Salt held perfectly still, only his eyelights moved, but they looked calmer now. Which pleased the twins, maybe he did still hurt? And now that they knew, he'd calmed down.

“Alright… thank you.” Blue said looking Salt over. As soon as Undyne left the twins fretted over him.

“Starshine you need to tell us these things! We didn't know you were in pain! That explains so much!” Blue lightly lectured while Sucré gently pet Salt's skull. Salt made a quiet whine at Blue, looking up at the twins as he lay still. Allowing them to move him around so they all fit on the bed together. 

“We'll try again in a few days, when you feel better.” Sucré assured gently. “I can't be upset with him, you know how he is Blue.”

Blue nodded. He understood, he couldn't be upset either. The twins cuddled Salt between them, taking a rain check on their gift. They could wait a few days for Salt, they'd do  _ anything _ for Salt. Salt closed his sockets and stayed quiet, he wasn't sure what Undyne had left behind but he'd find out later tonight when the twins were deeply asleep.

***

Once Salt was certain they were asleep he began the slow process of peeling himself away from them, without waking them up. He used his tail to lift himself above them, carefully placing his toes on the edge of the bed right next to Sucré, before quietly climbing out of the bed. Neither Blue or Sucré moved, both breathing deeply. He kept his sigh of relief in, creeping out into the living room. Next to the door, behind the potted plant was a set of clothes and a small bag.

As quietly as he could Salt pulled the clothes on, a little too big but there was a belt which helped. He opened the small bag to find a note, and a small flashlight. He carefully snuck out into the hallway to read the note with his flashlight.

_ Salt, _

_ I’m worried about you with those two weirdos. It’s about another week and a half until Slim should arrive for his usual pick up, but I cleared out my office so you can crash at my place until he arrives.The twins shouldn’t suspect me, so ya should be safe. I have bad anime and ramen noodles. Meet Undyne at the flower garden, she’ll take you to my place.  _

_ \--Alphys _

Salt could have cried, he stuffed every thing into his inventory and left as quickly and quietly as he could. Glad he kept his coat in his inventory at all times, it didn't take him long to get to the flower gardens and find Undyne waiting for him. He had never felt so free in his life, not after weeks of suffocating under the twins tight grasp.

Undyne gave a small smile as Salt made his way over to her. “I was afraid ya wouldn’t show.” She said, breathing out a sigh of relief.

“No way in hell would I pass up this chance.” Salt deadpanned. “Thank you, you have  _ no idea  _ how glad I am to be out of there.”

“Yeah, those two rub me the wrong way. I’m glad Alph sent me.” Undyne said with a frown. They were just  _ creepy. _

“Where do we go from here? They were asleep but I don't want to chance it.”

“It’s a bit of a walk to my car, and a little bit of a drive. Ya ever been in a car before? This way.” Undyne said leading Salt out of the flower garden and towards the street.

“Uh, no.” Salt frowned following her.

“Hm.” Undyne led him to a beat up looking blue car. She opened the passenger side for him, before getting in on the driver’s side. “Buckle up, kid, and here.” Undyne said handing him a brown paper bag.

“What's this for?” Salt asked buckling up and picking up the bag, opening it to peer inside.

“If ya get car sick.” Undyne said before slamming on the gas. Salt squealed in surprise as the questionably sane fish drove like a mad woman, weaving between cars, and slamming on her horn. “OUTTA THE WAY!” she yelled shaking her fist at a sloth monster in a truck. Well, at least if he died it wouldn't be with the twins. Salt just held on the seat as tightly as he could, waiting for it to be over.

With how fast the crazy fish next to him was driving, it was over fairly quickly. They pulled up to a small house in the suburbs, the houses next to it looking boarded up and abandoned. Undyne winked at Salt before getting out of the car, and running around to open his door. Salt stumbled out leaving the bag behind, he didn't think he ever wanted to ride in her car ever again.

“That, was not what I expected.” Salt admitted quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaos: Poor Saltbean! At least he's safe. If you wanna call Undyne's driving safe >:D
> 
>  ~~First meeting~~  
>  ~~Collection~~  
>  ~~Love letters~~  
>  ~~Secret admirer~~  
>  ~~Competition~~  
>  ~~Flirting~~  
>  ~~First time~~  
>  ~~Traveling abroad~~  
>  ~~Confessions~~  
>  ~~First date~~  
>  ~~Bird watching~~  
>  ~~Walk in the park~~  
>  ~~Movies~~  
>  ~~Bouquet~~  
>  ~~Romantic dinner~~  
>  ~~The perfect gift~~  
>  Evening jog  
> Sleep over  
> Road trip  
> Baking  
> Sharing secrets  
> Playing games  
> The Fair  
> In home renovations  
> Star tracking  
> Gyftmas celebrations  
> New Year's resolutions  
> Proposal  
> Tying the knot  
> Honeymoon  
> Happy ending


	18. Sleep Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slumber party! What could possibly go wrong?~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like a sleep over! They can paint eachother's nails, and braid eachother's hair- OH WAIT SKELETONS AND FISH DONT HAVE NAILS! AHHHH!

“Sorry, I know it was kinda slow, but I didn’t wanna get pulled over again. Cops are hard to bribe in this city.” Undyne said with a sigh as Salt stared at her in disbelief. She considered that  _ slow? _ As he processed this information she led him to the front door where Undyne knocked. A moment later the door opened and Alphys peeked out, looking nervous. She smiled some seeing Salt.

“Oh, thank the stars.” She sighed.

Salt looked up to see Alphys, sighing softly. “Thank you, the timing couldn't have been better...”

Alphys nodded some stepping back to let them in, wringing her hands together. “I gotta say I was… I was worried about’cha. Those two… they give me the creeps.”

“They were really fuckin’ weird.” Undyne said closing the door behind them. Salt shuddered slightly recalling earlier, unable to move, the two touching him, planning to- to- 

“They drugged him.” Undyne informed Alphys interrupting Salt’s thoughts.

Alphys growled, eyes flashing. “I’m glad I sent you when I did. I wasn’t sure if they’d take it that far. Of course they would.” Alphys sighed as she began to pace.

“I-it's not the first time…” Salt murmured sitting down.

“There were a lot of marks from needles in his soul, I had to give him an antidote.”

Alphys shuddered and shook her head. “Sick fucks. Having pets is illegal, and even the skeleton family and other mobsters don’t condone it but it still happens from time to time, and the drugs are easy enough to get on the streets.” Alphys said more to herself than them.

Salt huddled up on the couch, he wished he could go home but he was still glad to be free of those two.

“Well he's out now, so there's that.” Undyne replied.

Alphys nodded. “Yeah and you’ll be home soon kid. Ya can stay here. It's not much but I got some good snacks and anime.” Alphys said gesturing to her flat screen with a fond look. A pile of used ramen noodle cups and chinese food boxes littered the area.

“Better than what I had over there, really.” Salt sighed, no one would touch him here. Make him wear dresses, bad mouth his mate. He’d be freer than he had been since this whole mess started.

Alphys wrung her hands together. She shouldn’t have left the kid there in the first place, but she thought she was overreacting. Her instincts had been right, though. She should have acted sooner. Well, better late than never.

Alphys made Salt a hot cup of ramen noodles and pushed an anime in, offering him a seat on her couch. Salt uttered a quiet thanks as he accepted it and settled down on the couch to watch the show with the girls, curling up under a blanket.

He relaxed more as the show went on, Alphys and Undyne interjecting their opinions; Mew Mew Kissy Cutie was the hero, according to Alphys, but Undyne disagreed, stating she much prefered the anti hero Pouty Panther. Both ranted to Salt about the convoluted plot, about Mew Mew’s evil sister Mrow Mrow, about the villian Wolf Jynx and how he was so “cool” according to Undyne and “uncool” according to Alphys, and the romance plot coinciding with the murder mystery. 

Salt found it easy to get lost in the show, enjoying that no one was touching him or wanted to touch him. The show and the fish monster and lizard monster’s random passionate rants made for a good distraction. So much so he didn't even realize he'd begun to fall asleep on the couch part way through the show. The two would quiet down seeing him asleep, carefully they moved him to the bedroom. Just in case the twins somehow found them, he wouldn't be right there.

“Poor little guy.” Undyne said coming back to the couch after carrying Salt and tucking him into the bed. Alphys nodded in agreement. She  _ really _ should have never left him there. She hadn’t even sold the tail ring he had traded with her for her loyalty, she felt too  _ guilty.  _ She still had it in her inventory.

It was all he had of any value, but also the only thing he'd had left from his lover. But he'd given it up in exchange for a freedom that should have already been his, that he never should have had to buy in the first place. She might have been greedy, but Alphys wasn't heartless. She could tell it meant a lot to him, and that a lot of thought had gone into the special gift, could she really sell it?

She couldn't. She'd give it back in the morning. Maybe it could give him some comfort while they waited for Slim to get his bony ass to this universe. She pondered how to give it back, but also wondering if there was any way to get a hold of Slim sooner. There  _ was _ that number he'd given her, but she was pretty sure it was his brother's number and not his.

His brother was a little cretin, and that was putting it nicely. She didn't dare risk calling him and getting Slim in trouble, then Slim would take even _ longer _ to show. His bratty little brother surely disapproved of the moonshine Slim was buying from her, afterall.

But then again, maybe he could pass the message along? Salt was still in danger so long as he stayed in this universe, she didn't want to think of what the twins would do to Salt if they got their hands on him again.

Alphys took out her phone giving the number a contemplative look.

“You want me to call?” Undyne offered looking at Alphys with concern.

“I...I'm pretty sure this is Slim's little brother's number. But, the longer Salt stays here the more danger he's in. I don't want to risk his safety if I don't have to. Slin’s brother is an asshole, but...he might help Salt.”

“It's worth a try right? Slim knows Salt's real mate so his brother must too. Even if the guys a grade A dick, he'd be heartless not to help.” Undyne mused.

Alphys nodded some and hesitantly hit the dial button, holding the phone up to her ear.

“Hello? Who is this!?” A high pitched nasally voice demanded. It wasn’t quite shrieking.

“H-hello, this is Dr.Alphys, I'm calling about a skeleton named Salt?” Alphys said quickly before he could get angry or yell. “He says he knows you and Slim?”

There was a moment of silence. “...I’m listening.” Slim’s little brother huffed. 

At least there was that much.

“Yes, I was called to take a look at him a few weeks ago and learned of his... _ situation,  _ me and my partner have since managed to free him but...the longer he stays here the higher his chances of being found again get. He's. . . not in the best condition right now.”

“What does that mean? Is he not alright? Where are you? What universe? Me and the Mutt can come retrieve him for that imbecile he’s dating.”   


Alphys hummed. Well that was more helpful than she expected.

“MafiaTale, I know you've been here before. For contraband. But he's been drugged several times at least, I suggest a check up once he's safe again. I'd do it myself but he's so skittish right now. Dyne said they were...trying to, well, you know. And I don't think he'd take anyone handling his soul well right now unless it was his partner.”

An angry noise left Razz, though it didn’t seem directed at Alphys, likely it was at the twins. “Alright. Give me your address. I’ll grab his imbecile mate and we’ll be right there.”

“A-alright.” Alphys motioned for Undyne to get Salt ready, rattling off her address.

“We will be there soon. You better keep him safe.” Razz said before hanging up. Undyne entered Alphys’s bedroom to wake the sleeping skeleton. Salt woke with a start, scrambling across the bed, panicking until he realized where he was. He sighed closing his sockets, hugging the pillow tightly to his sternum.

“Sorry, kid. We got in contact with uh, Slim’s brother? He said he’s gonna be here ASAP with your mate.” Undyne said giving the small skeleton a hesitant smile.

“R-really?” Salt's sockets went wide, like he couldn't believe it.

Undyne nodded. “Yeah. You're gonna go home kid.” Undyne said. It felt good to help. She was glad Alph did the right thing after all. Salt nodded his sockets tearing up, he was going  _ home. To Stretch. _

“Ya got everything ya need?” Undyne asked.

Salt nodded and sniffled, he had everything in his inventory already.

“Y-yeah.”

Undyne nodded. They stepped into the living room and Alphys glanced at Salt, wringing her hands together before she reached into her inventory, pulling out the tail ring. 

Salt stopped, eyelights landing on his precious tail ring. Alphys still had it? He blinked looking at her in confusion.

“H-here I uh...I couldn’t… I didn’t… Just take it.” Alphys said glancing away and Undyne grinned at her. Salt took it into his hands, holding it tightly against his sternum. He never thought he'd get it back. He was sure it had been sold off and long gone.

“Th-thank you!” Salt managed tears trickling down his cheekbones he was so happy.

“I- I never should have taken it in the first place.” Alphys mumbled. “I wasn’t… I was being greedy.”

“Thank you so much…” Salt sniffled slipping it onto his tail, where it belonged.

“N-no problem.” Alphys said with a small smile. “I- I couldn’t sell it. It woulda been wrong. They should be here soon.” 

“Sorry it took so long, Kid.” Undyne said on Alphys’s behalf. “She’s a little greedy but she’s got a heart of gold~”

Salt smiled softly and settled on the couch to wait for Stretch and the Swapfells. He couldn't believe it, he'd be back where he belonged soon.

There was a sharp knock on the door, and Alphys quickly got up to open it. Salt perked up and watched from the couch, even though he was half tempted to run outside.

The moment Alphys opened the door she was shoved aside as Stretch burst into the house. Concerned tangerine eyelights fell on Salt and they shrank before he all but lunged, scooping Salt up into his long arms. Salt clung to Stretch tightly, skull buried into his neck.

“St-stretch!” Salt wailed, he was so happy to see him he choked on his lover's name. He never wanted to let go again.

Stretch sobbed, clutching Salt tightly, vowing to the angel that he would never let Salt go. They’d have to pry Salt from his dust, because he was never, ever, letting go of him. Slim gave Alphys an apologetic look on Stretch’s behalf, and Razz watched Salt and Stretch, a reluctant smile tugging at his mandible. 

“N-never thought I-I'd-” Salt sobbed only to get cut off.

“I never would have stopped looking for you,  _ ever.” _ Stretch told him, squeezing Salt tightly. 

“M-missed you so much….” Salt sobbed.

“Me too.” Stretch said, still holding Salt tightly, but he began leaving small skeleton kisses all over Salt’s face, kissing his tears away. “I’ve been searching for you everywhere.”

“I-it was h-horrible…” Salt hiccuped.

“Razz,  _ thank you.” _ Stretch breathed out, he meant it too. “Thank you for finding him.”

Razz’s cheekbones flushed a light lavender at the unexpected thanks. “I- …” Razz started, likely going to say something snide, but he paused. “What are friends for?” Razz said softly, eyelights darting away, looking pleased. 

Slim smiled at this though, looking away before Razz could see.

“Let's go home.”

“Pl-please...anywhere but b-back there…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Salt and Stretch](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hrM-Bkm4c_I) finally reunited :) <3
> 
>  ~~First meeting~~  
>  ~~Collection~~  
>  ~~Love letters~~  
>  ~~Secret admirer~~  
>  ~~Competition~~  
>  ~~Flirting~~  
>  ~~First time~~  
>  ~~Traveling abroad~~  
>  ~~Confessions~~  
>  ~~First date~~  
>  ~~Bird watching~~  
>  ~~Walk in the park~~  
>  ~~Movies~~  
>  ~~Bouquet~~  
>  ~~Romantic dinner~~  
>  ~~The perfect gift~~  
>  ~~Evening jog~~  
>  ~~Sleep over~~  
>  Road trip  
> Baking  
> Sharing secrets  
> Playing games  
> The Fair  
> In home renovations  
> Star tracking  
> Gyftmas celebrations  
> New Year's resolutions  
> Proposal  
> Tying the knot  
> Honeymoon  
> Happy ending


	19. Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch and Salt, on the run!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like a little road trip!

“Thank you.” Stretch said to Alphys and Undyne, standing up with his lover securely in his arms, bones clacking together slightly as he tried to compose himself. He was  _ never _ letting Salt out of his arms. Ever. And Salt never wanted to leave his arms again, curling up against him. Finally things could start going back to normal, well mostly normal. Salt was seriously considering moving in with Stretch, but not into the Swapverse where they could find him.

Alphys and Undyne both wished Salt luck, said their goodbyes before Stretch carried Salt out who was clinging tightly to him. Razz and Slim walked slightly ahead to give them privacy as they led the way back to the machine.

“Are you okay? Did they hurt you? W-what am I saying of course you're not alright. I’m so sorry. I can’t believe- I should have  _ known. _ ” Stretch cried softly as he carried Salt.

Salt trembled in his arms, clutching tightly to Stretch. Quietly he told him what had happened from the night he was grabbed up until Undyne had rescued him from the twins. Slim and Razz flinched, able to still hear him. Salt began to sob, he'd been so scared when Undyne came to his rescue.

Stretch had stiffened, horrified by what his little brothers had done. This was all his fault. How could he have not known how seriously fucked up his brothers were? He live with them! How had he had no idea!? He’d put Salt in danger!  _ They _ had been the ones stalking Salt, taking pictures of him sleeping and Stretch hadn’t even been remotely suspicious! He was supposed to be a  _ judge. _ Some judgement he had.

They were lucky nothing worse had happened, but something would have if not for Undyne and Alphys. Salt curled closer, still sobbing against his shoulder.

“I love you so much. Stars I’m so sorry Salt, I’m so fucking sorry. I shoulda known I…” Stretch sobbed holding Salt tightly.

Razz cleared his throat, eyelights landing on Stretch then Salt giving them a moment before clearing his throat again. “We’re at the machine.”

“R-right, we're gonna go home Salt...it'll be okay.” Stretch told him quietly, giving him a squeeze.

“No.” Razz said shaking his skull. “You can’t go to Underswap, Stretch. It’s the first place the shining rejects will look.”

“...Yeah, yeah you're right. We need to go somewhere they won't look, I-I need to keep him safe this time…” Stretch agreed, holding Salt even tighter. Salt whimpered and curled into a ball, he was still so scared. Like they'd just suddenly pop up, take him away again.

Razz huffed looking at them both before glancing at his brother. “You're coming to Swapfell with us. They’d never expect it.” Razz said and Slim smiled some, punching the coordinates into the machine. That was true. Stretch and Razz got along as well as cats and dogs, and Slim and Stretch while friends didn’t really know each other that well. The twins wouldn’t expect it.

“Alright...thanks again Razz. This means a lot to us.” Stretch said softly, and it did.

Razz huffed some glancing at Stretch. “Well you  _ should _ be grateful-”

“What M’lord means is, it’s no trouble.” Slim interjected as the machine zapped to life. Razz squinted at Slim huffing softly before going through the machine first, Slim motioned for them to go ahead of him and he soon followed.

Stretch stepped out into the Swapfell brother's basement, glancing around curiously. He’d never been to Swapfell before, and he couldn’t help but notice it was nearly identical to his own lab, while Classic’s had been like a mirror image, everything had been on the wrong side, switched. 

Stretch cradled Salt close, murmuring softly to his small lover, giving him a soft squeeze. Razz huffed before leading them up the stairs, Slim trailing behind, hands in his coat pockets.

“You'll have to sleep on the couch, the mutts room is disgusting.” Razz told the pair as they headed up.

“That’s okay.” Stretch said, smiling some as Salt nuzzled into his orange hoodie. “We don’t mind the couch.”

“Could let them have your room M’lord.” Slim huffed.

“Could clean your room, Mutt.” Razz countered. “And no, Ashtrash is lucky I'm letting him stay inside at all.”

Razz scowled at his brother before heading up to his room for the night. It was very late after all.

Slim chuckled softly before teleporting to the spare closet, grabbing Stretch and Salt some blankets and teleporting back down the stairs. Stretch was already on the couch with Salt in his lap, arms around him tightly, both crying out of joy and sadness.

“Here.” Slim said to announce his presence, gently putting the blankets and pillows on the couch cushion next to them. “Get some rest.” Slim gave them both a hesitant smile. 

Stretch uttered a quiet thank you, curling up under them with Salt held in his arms. Salt wriggled under his hoodie, skull popping out of the top and he nestled his skull under Stretch's mandible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~First meeting~~  
>  ~~Collection~~  
>  ~~Love letters~~  
>  ~~Secret admirer~~  
>  ~~Competition~~  
>  ~~Flirting~~  
>  ~~First time~~  
>  ~~Traveling abroad~~  
>  ~~Confessions~~  
>  ~~First date~~  
>  ~~Bird watching~~  
>  ~~Walk in the park~~  
>  ~~Movies~~  
>  ~~Bouquet~~  
>  ~~Romantic dinner~~  
>  ~~The perfect gift~~  
>  ~~Evening jog~~  
>  ~~Sleep over~~  
>  ~~Road trip~~  
>  Baking  
> Sharing secrets  
> Playing games  
> The Fair  
> In home renovations  
> Star tracking  
> Gyftmas celebrations  
> New Year's resolutions  
> Proposal  
> Tying the knot  
> Honeymoon  
> Happy ending


	20. Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch, Salt and Razz do some baking.
> 
> AKA Razz forces them to bake for their own good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Razz can be sweet, when he wants to be!
> 
> Zion: He's like a warhead, super sour at first then super sweet later.

Both stayed cuddled in each other's arms the entire night, refusing to let one another go. For the first time in weeks they slept soundly, anytime Salt whimpered or even shifted a little Stretch would hold him tighter. Nuzzling his skull in his sleep.

Even Slim woke up before they did, Stretch had hardly been sleeping while Salt was missing. And Salt couldn't sleep much with the twins always having to touch him in one way or another.

Razz huffed at the sleeping forms glancing at the clock. It was after noon. While he supposed they deserved their sleep, he couldn't very well let them sleep the day away or Salt would be up all night. Razz was certain Stretch could sleep no matter how little time he'd spent awake.

“Stretch.” Razz said walking over and gently shaking the lazy skeleton's shoulder. Stretch just grumbled and snuggled down under the covers more, Salt didn't respond just yet.

Razz scoffed. “Hey! Ashtray! Get up!” Razz shook Stretch a little firmer. “It's past noon!”

Not that Stretch cared, Salt however was shaken awake and whined. He wriggled around a little, freezing when he caught sight of Razz. His sockets went dark, right before he started  _ screaming. _

He started struggling to free himself from Stretch's arms and hoodie like an animal possessed, tears streaming down his cheekbones.

Stretch yelped as his lover wriggled and clawed trying to escape. Stretch sat up wiping the sleep from his sockets turning Salt away from the flabbergasted Razz gently but firmly gripping Salt's mandible making Salt look at him. His other arm held Salt securely. “Sea Salt it's just me, Slim and Razz.” Stretch said softly.

Salt wailed his sockets still dark, he buried his skull in his lover's hoodie. Sobs making his words indecipherable, but it was pretty clear to Slim what had happened. Having witnessed the entire thing.

“He..I think he mistook you for one of  _ them,  _ M'lord.”

Razz grimaced, his eyelights darting away looking at the ground. Blue and Sucré resembled him the most out of  _ all _ the other Sanses. The three of them could pass for triplets with Razz only being slightly less identical. He was taller, maybe a little more slender, and had his scar and lavender eyelights, but those were the only observable physical differences. Razz frowned, he hadn't meant to frighten the poor monster.

Stretch cradled Salt close, his long arms wrapping around him as he whispered words of love and encouragement. “It's okay Sea Salt I'm right here. I love you, you’re safe.”

“I…I didn't mean to scare him.” Razz murmured.

“We know M'lord, it's not your fault. It's theirs.” Slim soothed quietly, thinking of the twins with disdain. Salt curled up against Stretch, ducking his head down, hiccuping.

Stretch gently rocked Salt, still whispering words of love and encouragement. Razz nodded at his brother and went to the kitchen, eyelights scanning the cabinets. Maybe some chamomile tea would help calm the little skeleton down? Then again maybe not. What if that was how the other skeletons had drugged him? Hadn’t Alphys said he had been drugged? Razz sighed at himself, he was being ridiculous.

Salt was going to be reminded of them, no matter what he did. Salt just needed time to adjust. Razz put the kettle on the stove, eyelights scanning the cabinets thoughtfully.

They didn't have anything on hand to go with the tea, but they had everything needed to make scones. Humming he tapped his mandible and set to work, Slim peering inside curiously to see his brother baking.

Slim blinked in surprise. His brother rarely cooked anymore and  _ never  _ baked. It had been many years since his brother had made treats of any kind. Slim smiled at the sight. He stepped back into the living room and gave a relieved sigh to see that Salt had calmed down considerably. Salt had crawled inside Stretch’s hoodie at some point and was almost completely obscured except his skull had popped out next to Stretch's and he was nuzzling against him. It was adorable. 

But sad at the same time, that any of this had happened at all. No one would have ever guessed that the twins were like this, they were always so nice. Slim had been completely caught off guard when he heard and Stretch had been distraught. Stretch had been working himself down to the  _ bone _ looking for his little lover, all of them doing their best to help. He should probably call Salt’s bro, and let him know he was safe. 

He went ahead and made the call and he called the others too. Telling them Salt had been found but to act like he was still missing, in case the twins came looking.

“Thanks Red, make sure Edge knows. Can't let this happen again...it's...it's pretty bad. He started,  _ screaming _ like someone was going to dust him when M'lord woke him up.”

“Poor kid.” Red said in reply, Slim could hear the frown in his voice. 

“What are we gonna do about Stretch’s brothers? We can't just let them be on the loose…” Red mumbled.

“I dunno…” Slim sighed. “We’ll figure it out later. Stretch n’ Salt need time to relax and heal. I heard from Mafia Dyne and Alphys that they'd been drugging him too.” 

“Sick fucks. Poor Stretch. Those are his Lil Bros that did that to his  _ mate.” _

“I know.” Slim said softly peeking at Salt and Stretch from the next room over. “They're both really shaken up. M'lord even feels bad, he's  _ baking _ .”

“Holy shit, that is really bad! Gotta be hard to deal with, well, I'll talk to Boss...see what to do bout those two. He might have some ideas. They might really hurt both of'em if they find'em again.” Red sighed.

“Yeah…Alphys said his soul had marks and bruises from them injecting shit straight into his soul.” Slim hissed. While Slim had personally willingly injected his own soul with less than savory things no one else had done it to him against his  _ will _ and it had certainly never left a mark. Slim couldn't imagine how intrusive and painful it has been for the little skeleton.

“Fuck man, that shits gotta hurt. I'm gonna see if there's anyone else who can help, gotta be some way to find those two before they find him again. After what ya told me...things could get real extreme next time.”

“Yeah... something's gotta be done.” Slim sighed and he watched his brother deliver fresh tea and scones to their guests. “I'll keep you updated.”

“Alright man, same.”

Slim said his goodbyes and joined his brother down the stairs to catch the tail end of Razz’s conversation with them.

“And don’t you think I’m going to spoil you and let you laze around! Because I’m not! If you’re going to be here you’re going to be productive! I expect you both in the kitchen to help me bake in an hour!” Razz scoffed, not fooling anyone with his words.

Stretch couldn't help but snicker, Salt has shrunk down under the blanket quietly.

Razz huffed, and left them to their scones and tea, passing by Slim with a grumble handing him his own scone and tea cup before walking out. 

Slim smiled taking a bite of his scone and walking over to Stretch and Salt. “Mornin.”

“Heya Slim. Uh, you guys sure it's okay we stay here?”

Salt was still hiding under the blanket, he was still so skittish.

“Yeah, it’s no problem. M’lord makes a lot of gold as captain so we’re pretty well off. It’s really no trouble.” Slim said rubbing the back of his skull.

“M-m'sorry..” Salt whimpered quietly.

“Hey… there’s nothing to be sorry about.” Slim said softly, his voice low and rough but kind. “Honestly, missed having other people here. House gets lonely with just me and M’lord.”

Salt looked down, unsure what to say. He felt like he should have been able to avoid this whole thing.

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Sea Salt.” Stretch said gently kissing Salt’s temple. “ _ They _ did.” Stretch said, voice darkening as he spoke of his brothers. “But you’re safe and apparently we are going to be baking shit with Razz. Think he’ll let me make special brownies Slim?”

“I wish.” Slim sighed.

“But I...I should have-”

“No. I won't hear it.” Stretch said gently but firmly. “None of it was your fault. There’s no should haves or could haves. It was them. You didn’t ask to be stalked and kidnapped.” Stretch held Salt closely. Salt shivered in his arms, clutching tightly to his hoodie.

“Sea Salt, you didn’t deserve any of that, and none of it is your fault.” Stretch said softly, looking at his little lover with worry.

“But...Papy I, I should have been able t-to, I-I feel so...so  _ weak. _ ” Salt uttered softly.

Stretch made a soft noise holding Salt close. He just wanted to make it better and he didn’t know how. His own brothers had done this to Salt. He should have known. He should have realized. He should have prevented this all from happening! It was his fault, not Salt’s and Salt was suffering for it.

Razz peeked in sockets narrowing, sensing the waves of despair, self loathing and shame. Slim glanced at Razz and shrugged, not knowing how to help in the least.

“I-I feel...like...I... _ let  _ them do it…” Salt whispered. “I d-didn't-try enough-h-hard enough…my fault..I-I was  _ weak _ ...”

“No, Sea Salt.” Stretch said voice cracking. “You’re being too hard on yourself.” Stretch said quietly. “If it were me, would you think I was weak or let them do it, or didn’t try hard enough?”

“N-no but I-”

“Then why would you say those things about yourself?” Stretch said firmly. “They - they caught you by surprise why would you suspect them? They drugged you, kidnapped you. None of it was your fault.” Stretch said gently wiping away Salt’s tears.

Salt whimpered pressing his skull into Stretch's hands. He started trembling violently. “I-I was so scared Papy...th-they were going, going to-I'm sorry…I-if Undyne hadn't-they-”

“H-hey…” Stretch said softly, squeezing Salt gently. “You didn’t do anything wrong, they did. I’m really… really glad Undyne came in…” Stretch winced. It hurt his soul to think his brothers were so willing to, to violate him in such a way. Rage flooded through him at the thought, he didn’t think he could possibly get even  _ more upset _ with his brothers, but here he was.

Salt held tightly to him again, sobbing silently into his hoodie. He'd never been so scared in his life than he had in that moment, he wished he could forget it.

Stretch held Salt close, sockets filling with tears. How could his brothers do this? How could he let this happen? His poor mate! Stretch held Salt closely, gently rubbing his spine in small soothing circles trying to get him to calm down some.

Razz waited until Salt’s sobs had calmed to sniffles, before clearing his throat. “Alright stop lazing around, get in the kitchen.” He huffed at them. It would do no good for them both to over think the trauma Salt had gone through, they needed a distraction, even if they didn’t want it.

Stretch squeezed Salt before finally getting up, carrying him into the kitchen. He knew Razz was trying his best to help, he wasn't wrong though. They needed to make his mate think about other things or he'd never move on.

“Alright, so, what are we making?” Stretch asked.

“Banana bread.” Razz said after a moment. “And muffins.”

“Alright I guess.” Stretch shrugged balancing Salt on his hip to free up his hand. Salt curled against his side holding on tightly to him.

“Okay…”

“Here, mash the bananas.” Razz said, giving them both work to do with their hands. Stretch sighed and reluctantly put Salt down and the two got to work, neither one spoke.

Razz gave them instructions as they went along, Salt and Stretch found that it wasn’t so bad. It was kind of nice to have something to focus on. Stretch watched as Salt mixed his bowl and he smirked, dipping his fingers into his own bowl he was supposed to be mixing. He flicked his fingers, splattering Salt slightly with banana goop and flour.

Salt blinked as he was splattered, taking a moment to realize what had happened.

“Streeeetch!”

Stretch chuckled softly, orange eyelights lighting up. “Sorry, Sea Salt. Ya know I’m messy.”

“Heathen.” he huffed grabbing a towel to wipe his face off, which Razz had tried to pick up at the same time. Both pulling on it and stumbling from the force, both falling into a pile on the floor. Salt yelped in surprise while Razz yelled, not at him but in shock.

“Heh! Look Slim, a sans pile.” Stretch mused as Slim walked in to see what all the noise was about.

“Could make a Sanswich.” Slim snickered as Razz gently tried to detangle himself from Salt, cheekbones flushed a bright lilac.

Salt froze on the spot his eyelights shrinking as Slim's words registered. He started to tremble violently, breathes coming in short, choppy. Tears pricked his sockets and he wrapped his arms around himself, he could still  _ feel  _ their  _ hands. _

Razz gave Slim a heated glare who winced and stepped back, wringing his hands together. Stretch gently scooped Salt up, untangling him from Razz. 

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m right here.” Stretch said softly. Salt pressed his skull against Stretch's sternum, a shuddering sob escaping him. He knew Razz would never, but  _ they  _ would.

“You’re safe. It’s just me and Razz and his idiot brother.” Stretch said glaring at Slim who whined. Salt nodded curling against him and shivering, reminding himself that he was safe here.

Stretch rocked him soothingly, while Razz and Slim exchanged looks. 

“ I’m sorry...I didn’t mean…” Slim said and fell quiet.

“We know…” Stretch sighed, Slim would never mean to harm Salt in any way.

“Salt, please excuse the mutt, he has no manners.” Razz huffed, picking up a newspaper and smacking Slim upside the head with it. “Don’t be lewd!”

Slim whined, not that the blow actually hurt and Razz huffed, putting the newspaper down, turning his attention back to the half complete baked goods.

“Can I lick the spoon?” Slim asked quietly, with wide sockets and Razz narrowed his own sockets at him. 

“When I’m done mixing!” Razz grumbled, giving Stretch and Salt a concerned look. Huffing softly at the two he waited for them to calm down before putting them back to work. He had to get them back on track again, he made sure Slim’s mouth was either shut or stuffed with something so they would have no more incidents as they continued to bake. The rest of the day was spent baking just about everything Razz could think of, it wore both Stretch and Salt out. They were too tired to think about the twins by the time they’d finished cleaning everything up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor beans, need a lot of healing ;( <3
> 
>  ~~First meeting~~  
>  ~~Collection~~  
>  ~~Love letters~~  
>  ~~Secret admirer~~  
>  ~~Competition~~  
>  ~~Flirting~~  
>  ~~First time~~  
>  ~~Traveling abroad~~  
>  ~~Confessions~~  
>  ~~First date~~  
>  ~~Bird watching~~  
>  ~~Walk in the park~~  
>  ~~Movies~~  
>  ~~Bouquet~~  
>  ~~Romantic dinner~~  
>  ~~The perfect gift~~  
>  ~~Evening jog~~  
>  ~~Sleep over~~  
>  ~~Road trip~~  
>  ~~Baking~~  
>  Sharing secrets  
> Playing games  
> The Fair  
> In home renovations  
> Star tracking  
> Gyftmas celebrations  
> New Year's resolutions  
> Proposal  
> Tying the knot  
> Honeymoon  
> Happy ending


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slim tells Stretch a secret.
> 
> AKA Slim is an ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 21 *throws confetti into the air*

They were running out of room to store the baked goods Razz, Stretch, and Salt had made, and Slim seemed to be in some kind of baked goods coma, hanging out of the couch, one of the couch cushions over his face.

“Are you sure you’ll be okay?” Razz demanded, hands on his hip bones.

“Razz, we are fine. Go to work.” Stretch said amused, he had a new respect for the seemingly overly harsh monster. How he had ever thought poorly of Razz, he didn’t know. Razz had been mother henning both Salt and Stretch for the past two days, making sure they were alright. He had been nothing but kind, and patient, traits Stretch didn’t think Razz had been capable of. Razz kept them too busy to focus on the ordeal they had both suffered, but the Captain had to get back to work.

Razz huffed, not looking sure in the least. “Mutt. You stay here, make sure they don’t need anything.” Razz said.

Slim made a happy noise, and gave Razz a thumbs up from inside the couch. His brother rolled his eyelights and sighed, a smile tugging at his mandible at Slim.

“I’ll be back at six.”

“That’s a long shift.” Stretch said making a face. 

“I know.” Razz grumbled. “You have my number if you need anything?”

Slim gave another thumbs up and Stretch nodded, cuddling his small lover who he had in his lap. “And Mutt? You’ll do as I asked? What we talked about?” Razz said crossing his arms. He wasn’t leaving Slim here solely for emotional support for the other two. It was to protect them as well, incase his devious look alikes came looking for Salt.

“Uh huh.” Slim yawned.

“You better.” Admittedly he wasn’t too worried, clumsy yes, lazy of course. But Slim knew this was serious. Razz was sure he could count on his brother for something so serious.

“Alright…” Razz said with a huff, looking them over again before heading out.

“I never realized how much of a mother hen your bro was.” Stretch said to Slim who snickered from his couch cushion.

“Told you he's not as bad as he seems.”

“Yeah… I definitely misjudged him.” Stretch said and he sighed. Razz wasn’t the only one Stretch had misjudged. His own baby bros too. How could he have not realized they were  _ so sick _ ? His soul panged sadly. He didn’t know how to deal with this. How could his brothers have done this to Salt? To him? Where had he gone wrong?

The couch cushion bonked off Stretch’s skull making him yelp in surprise. Slim groaned, climbing out of the couch, stretching his long limbs. 

“what was that for?!” Stretch whined, Salt snickered softly.

“I can see you thinking too hard and it's making me tired. Stop that.” Slim scolded lightly fishing a bottle of barbeque sauce from his jacket, okay not really. But he knew that look of self loathing, he needed to put a stop to it before Stretch fell under its choking grasp.

“I wasn't-”

“Yes you were, quit it. Not yer fault, sometimes, monsters are just...sick. Without a reason.” Slim murmured.

Stretch frowned and looked away. But he was the older brother. It was his job to protect them. Hell he practically raised them while still a kid himself. Clearly he had messed up, badly, for them to be this twisted-

_ DOMP. _

Stretch cried out in surprise as another couch cushion bounced off his skull. Salt couldn’t help but giggle at him for that.

“I said quit it.” Slim huffed into his barbeque sauce bottle with no heat.

“Come on.” Slim said with a sigh looking at the two. “Follow me.”

“Where we going?” Stretch frowned.

“Kitchen. I'm hungry.”

“You can't possibly be hungry.” Salt snorted. Slim had done nothing but devour the many treats they had been making.

Slim gave a wink and sauntered into the kitchen motioning for them to follow.

Slim made room on the table moving various baked goods out of their way, stuffing a bright pink macaroon in his mouth while he did instructing them to sit down. He put a chess board in front of Salt and took the clock off the wall in front of Stretch.

“...what's the clock for?” Stretch frowned.

“Yer gonna fix it while me and Salt play chess.” Slim hummed, stuffing an entire cookie into his mouth.

Stretch frowned and looked the clock over. “But it's not broken?”

“Oh, right.” Slim said. He walked over and plunged his claws through the face of the clock, ripping out copper wiring as nuts and bolts spilled to the floor. He placed the completely destroyed clock in front of Stretch.

“Better get on that, M'lord paid a lot of gold for it. If it's still broken when he gets back I'm telling him you broke it, and he's not gonna go easy on ya.” Slim said patting Stretch on the shoulder.

“Y-you jerk!” Stretch exclaimed as he gathered the parts and quickly got to work. Salt blinked as he watched this unfold, looking up at Slim.

“Was that a good idea?” Salt asked quietly, Razz had been nice since they'd gotten there but he was sure this would sour his mood entirely if it was still broken.

“We got ten of em in the basement. He won't care, I'm just trying to distract your mate.” Slim admitted before Stretch came back in the room with gathered replacement parts, shooting Slim a dirty look. Salt flushed lightly, he’d like to be his mate someday...to bond with Stretch.

“Black or white?” Slim asked Salt with a grin sitting across from him.

“That was still mean…” Salt murmured looking at the board, he didn't really feel like playing.  “Black I guess…”

Slim hummed thoughtfully setting the board. It was. But leaving Stretch to follow the line of thinking he had been was meaner. Besides, Stretch  _ was _ a genius. He’d fix it in no time, and the act of fixing something that was so completely destroyed, might help more than they knew.

“He’s a dick.” Stretch grumbled, giving Slim the evil eye as he got to work on the clock. 

“Yep.” Slim agreed easily, moving first. Waiting for Salt to take his turn. Salt sighed giving the chess board a despondent look. “The matter? Afraid your gonna lose?” Slim goaded the small skeleton. “Cuz I'll let you in on a secret; you're gonna.”

Salt frowned at Slim making his move. He didn't feel like playing, but if Slim was going to be an ass, he could extend some energy to thoroughly beat him in chess.

Slim turned out to be more of a challenge than Salt expected, but after about thirty minutes he laid down Slim's king quirking a brow brone at his lover's arrogant alternate.

Stretch was humming, completely absorbed by fixing the clock a hand entwined with Salt's as he worked seeming, well, seeming  _ cheerful _ .

“Damn.” Slim said with no heat looking at his fallen king. “You're really good at strategy, huh?”

Salt shrugged a little, crossing his arms at Slim. “Doesn't make you less of a jerk.”

“Maybe not, but I'm not as bad as I used to be.” Slim chuckled. Salt frowned at him, what was that supposed to mean?

Slim hummed, leaning back in his chair some, eyelights scanning Stretch over as he worked. “How’s that coming along?”

“Good. No thanks to you.” Stretch said, giving a triumphant smile as he soldered two pieces together. “Dick.” 

“Mm. I’m gonna go out for a smoke, be right back.” Slim said standing and stretching, grabbing a muffin before lazily making his way from the kitchen, Salt squinting at him the entire time, watching him leave.

“Is he really a version of you?” Salt demanded in disbelief once he was gone.

“Supposedly. Clearly I’m the more handsome.” Stretch said with a wink.

“You both look practically the same.” Salt snorted. “Slim could be your twin. Just a little beaten up.” Salt mused. Slim had the scar over his left socket, his eyelights were gold rather than tangerine, he had golden tooth, and was a bit taller than Stretch. Those were about the only physical differences. They might as well have been twins.

Salt frowned thinking of the  _ other _ , true, twins. No one was like  _ them. _ Stretch and Slim were like two separate sides of the same coin, Slim a rougher version of Stretch, slightly changed, beat up. Not perfectly identical like his kidnappers were. 

His kidnappers were identical in nearly every way, their movements, their speech patterns, their expressions, even the sound of their voice. Slim and Stretch were technically the same damn monster but there were vast differences between the two that Blue and Sucre lacked. Sure both Slim and Stretch were both lazy and slouched and both tended to drawl their words, but Slim moved slower, more lethargic like, subdued and he spoke softer while his voice was more gravelly. Stretch was more up front and vocal, his voice smooth like honey. They didn’t freak him out like the twins did, they weren’t  _ identical. _

“He looks like me, but I’m smarter and more handsome.” Stretch teased. “And I’m not an asshole.” 

“He lied.” Salt said quietly. “Razz won't care about the clock, he said they have a bunch of them in the basement.”

“ _ What? _ ” Stretch demanded. “I’m going to neuter him with a fucking spoon!”

“That won't work, it'll just come back later.” Salt replied.

“Will make me feel better.” Stretch grumbled. “Although I guess it did distract me.” 

“Yeah...me too.” Salt agreed before getting up and crawling into Stretch's lap.

Stretch smiled and wrapped his arms around his little lover, cuddling him close.

“I love you.” Salt murmured against his hoodie.

“I love you more~” Stretch teased.

Slim sauntered back in, smelling of cigarettes and barbecue sauce and he yawned looking them over slowly.

“Ew, Slim you stink.” Salt grumbled.

Slim hummed and sniffed his arm pit. “Eh… not really.” 

“You smell like cigs. Now I want one.” Stretch sighed. But he didn't want to leave his little lover either. But he couldn’t very well smoke around Salt, he knew about his fear of fire. Plus he had been trying to quit for Salt. But it smelled  _ so good. _ It made his fingers twitch. Salt nuzzled his mandible, he could tell he was itching for one. He was impressed Stretch had held off them like this for him.

Slim shrugged not really caring that he did. He plopped down into his chair again, humming softly.

“Stretch.”

“Mm?” Stretch blinked looking at Slim.

“We've known each other for a while now, right?”

“Uh huh.” Stretch nodded, nuzzling Salt gently.

“Gonna tell ya a little secret.”

“Hm?” Stretch tilted his skull curiously and Salt glanced at his lover’s alternate. Slim was pretty straight forward most of the time, what you saw was what you got, so Stretch was wondering what the tall skeleton had to say.

“You both already know my trait, but it used to be worse. Lot worse.” Slim began leaning back in the chair, putting his boots on the table.

“I had cruelty. I tortured monsters, loved doing it too.”

Stretch blinked in surprise, noting the nonchalant way Slim admitted to this. He had of course checked all the skeletons at one point or another. Slim didn’t have cruelty as a trait, not anymore. He had compassion. Stretch knew a monster could go from a good trait to a bad trait, but he had no idea the reverse could happen. 

“That where Razz gets it?” Stretch asked raising a brow bone, finding it a little hard to believe Slim had done something like that, nevermind enjoyed it. Slim was kind of an ass, but he was passive and tended to be, well, sometimes sweet. Even breaking the clock, he had been trying to keep Stretch occupied.

“Nah, long hours, little sleep, and an ungrateful Queen would make anyone sour. But my point is, I didn't have a reason to be that way. I just was, I know yer thinkin bout yer bros. Where ya went wrong, thing is. There doesn't have to be a reason for a person or monster to do bad things. Sometimes, they just are. There isn't always a reason.”

Stretch frowned at that, taking Slim’s words in. He had been blaming himself. He had felt like he had messed up, somehow caused it. Because there  _ had _ to be a reason. Right? But Slim had apparently done very bad things, without reason.

“Don't beat yourself up, I'm sure you did your best.” Slim hummed softly.

“...I tried my best.” Stretch said quietly. But if it wasn’t his fault the twins were messed up. . . well it was  _ theirs. _ He really thought better of them than that.

“Slim? Thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slim has a good heart tho :) 
> 
> ~~First meeting~~  
>  ~~Collection~~  
>  ~~Love letters~~  
>  ~~Secret admirer~~  
>  ~~Competition~~  
>  ~~Flirting~~  
>  ~~First time~~  
>  ~~Traveling abroad~~  
>  ~~Confessions~~  
>  ~~First date~~  
>  ~~Bird watching~~  
>  ~~Walk in the park~~  
>  ~~Movies~~  
>  ~~Bouquet~~  
>  ~~Romantic dinner~~  
>  ~~The perfect gift~~  
>  ~~Evening jog~~  
>  ~~Sleep over~~  
>  ~~Road trip~~  
>  ~~Baking~~  
>  ~~Sharing secrets~~  
>  Playing games  
> The Fair  
> In home renovations  
> Star tracking  
> Gyftmas celebrations  
> New Year's resolutions  
> Proposal  
> Tying the knot  
> Honeymoon  
> Happy ending


	22. Playing Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very short but also sweet chapter

When Razz walked in that night after work, he found his brother and their guests in the kitchen. Everything appeared to be just fine. He had half expected Stretch and Salt to wallow in their misery without him distracting them with baked goods, so he would have to reward the Mutt for keeping them busy.

In fact, he found them at the table playing a board game, Salt was of course in Stretch's lap but they seemed very content.

“Did today go alright?” Razz asked walking in.

“Yes, mom.” Stretch teased. “Dad let us play games.” 

Slim blinked and looked at his brother, then at Stretch with narrowed sockets. Salt snickered softly at his reaction.

Razz scoffed and Stretch chuckled amusedly at both Swapfell’s reactions. “What are you playing?” Razz demanded looking at the board game curiously.

“A game.” Slim shrugged and Razz huffed.

“We’ll try not to get any honey or crumbs on the pieces.” Stretch teased.

“This isn't your house Stretch, there's no honey wormhole.” Salt reminded him.

“Nah, but I got honey in my pocket.” Stretch said, sounding fond.

“Ew! Do not get honey on my things, Ashtray!” Razz scoffed.

“Nuh uh. I stole it.” Salt informed.

“What?” Stretch said, sockets widening, looking betrayed. “Sea Salt, nooo! Why?” 

“Cuz I bet Slim I could and you wouldn't notice.” Salt snickered.

Stretch made a distressed sound, checking his pockets to find that indeed, his precious honey had been swiped. Slim and Salt both laughed as Stretch pouted. 

“Mm. Got yourself a pickpocket there, don’t you, Ashtray?” Razz mused.

“No, I'm only holding it for ransom.” Salt assured.

“What’s the price?” Stretch asked raising a curious brow bone.

“What is the ransom you mean?” Slim asked with an evil smirk.

“Oh.. I don’t think I like this.” Stretch frowned and Razz snorted taking a seat. 

“How dare you not invite me to your game! Restart it.” Razz scoffed.

“You were at work, besides, we're almost done.” Salt replied humming softly. What did he want, he looked up at Stretch with a devious smirk.

Stretch raised a curious brow bone, a smile tugging at his mandible. “Well, Sea Salt?” Stretch purred. 

Slim snorted at them and took his turn, eyeing the board. He glanced at Salt and Stretch who were staring at each other, before moving his pawn three more spaces ahead, cheating. Neither of them noticed, though Razz gave him an unimpressed look.

Salt leaned up and whispered something to Stretch, too quiet for even Slim to hear.

Slim and Razz looked at the two curiously and Stretch blushed, his cheekbones flushing orange.

“Well?” Salt asked.

“Alright.” Stretch said still blushing.

“Thought so.” Salt purred softly, now he had something to look forward to. He blushed a little too, imagining it.

Stretch nuzzled his little lover, it seemed to him that they were playing more than a board game. It made him smile to know Salt was starting to calm down enough to act like himself again. But it would be a few weeks before he could make good on that promise.

Salt handed back the bottle of honey, shaped like a bear with the promise of future payment.

The swapfells exchanged looks, just what had he asked for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just what could Salt have possibly asked for I wonder?
> 
> Chaos: sweet beans


End file.
